Noches de Luna Llena
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Esta historia es de la noche, cuando la luna yace en el cielo y los grillos tocan dulces melodías. Porque solo en las noches de luna llena el instinto se intensifica y los romances crecen entre peligro y oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Esta historia es de la noche, cuando la luna yace en el cielo y los grillos tocan dulces melodías. Porque solo en las noches de luna llena el instinto se intensifica y los romances crecen entre peligro y oscuridad._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Noche, un Alfred mitad lobo, instintos y amor de media noche…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta historia me surgió de un día que venía de ver a mi adorada Sempai, basta decir que ya era de noche y yo iba mirando por la ventana del transporte todo el camino a mi casa… Está narrada desde la perspectiva de Arthur y puede ser un poco extraña pero bueno, mis ideas nocturnas son las más fumadas ha ha ha~_

 _Va con dedicatoria especial para_ _ **Nekitsu-Sempai**_ _:_

" _Gracias por ser mi Inglaterra personal Love~ y dejarme la linda sensación del amor en el corazón…"_

 _ **PD:**_ _Hoy no tenía inspiración para el summari, Gomen~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

No era nada extraño para él salir tan tarde de la escuela, lo que era extraño era que siempre lograra llegar un minuto antes de que el último autobús saliera.

Arthur siempre prefería retrasar su llegada a casa lo que pudiera, después de su última clase se refugiaba en la biblioteca hasta perder la noción del tiempo y solo era capaz de pensar en la hora cuando la noche había caído quitándole la luz para poder seguir leyendo.

Siempre terminaba saliendo justo a minutos de la partida del último autobús, era una suerte que jamás se hubiera quedado varado ahí. En cuanto abordó el vehículo eligió el tercer asiento del lado opuesto del chofer y junto a la ventana, abrió un poco el cristal y el aire frío de inmediato golpeo sus mejillas.

Era la única ventaja de tomar el ultimo autobús iba tan vacío que podías elegir el asiento que quisieras, la mayoría de los que se subían siempre elegían la parte de atrás, ahí tenían más oscuridad y privacidad para dormir durante el trayecto.

El motor rugió justo cuando Arthur acaba de acomodarse bien en su lugar, las vibraciones del coche ya eran tan familiares que él ni siquiera parecía sentirlas, después de unos minutos en los que el motor del auto estuvo lo bastante caliente el autobús avanzo despacio, casi desplazándose por el pavimento, con una delicadeza que jamás se habría creído en un autobús de ese tamaño y peso.

Al entrar en la carretera el movimiento de suavizó aún más, de no estar viendo por la ventana Arthur hubiera jurado que no se estaban moviendo en lo absoluto, el sonido del motor también era tenue y hasta cierto punto relajante.

El recorrido era de una hora, un largo camino en una carretera plana y con pocas curvas, tenían que atravesar todo el bosque y el autobús iba con cautela por si se llegara a atravesar algún venado o alguna otra criatura del bosque.

Las respiraciones pausadas y uno que otro ronquido leve inundaron el autobús, creando un ambiente perfecto para el descanso, él no entendía como podían dormirse tan rápido, cómo cada noche podían perderse del hermoso panorama al otro lado de la ventana.

Él siempre había amado la noche, el color oscuro del cielo tan solo salpicado de estrellas, el bosque tan imponente y lleno de misterios ocultos, el canto de los grillos y las luces de algunas luciérnagas.

Todo eso era simplemente bello a los ojos de Arthur, esa tranquilidad que se sentía mientras todos dormían y no había ruidos que opacaran los bellos sonidos de la noche.

El bosque se iba iluminando de poco en poco conforme las luces del autobús lo alumbraban, el aire frío ya le había entumido las mejillas pero aun así no quería cerrar el cristal, amaba también el aroma del bosque, sobre todo en esas fechas, otoño.

Todo olía a viejo, las hojas morían una a una y los troncos de los árboles lucían tan viejos como probablemente eran, un aroma y una vista que muchos clasificarían cono nostálgica o deprimente, sin embargo él no, a él esa vista le recordaba a las hojas de sus libros, al aroma de las paginas al pasarlas, para él ese panorama era el más perfecto de todos.

La relajación era absoluta, él estaba sumido en lo que sus ojos veían, se sentía flotar por encima de los árboles, tan bajo para poder olerlos pero también tan alto para no rosarlos, cerró los ojos imaginado, soñando.

Un aroma nuevo tocó su nariz, era algo más profundo y oscuro, algo que olía a bosque, tierra y peligro, su corazón vibró y sus ojos verdes volvieron a enfocar el bosque, una ráfaga café claro pasó entre los árboles, Arthur no pudo ver lo que era pero su estómago dio un vuelco de emoción y adrenalina.

Algo más allá de su control lo impulsó a levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta el chofer para pedirle que se detuviera, el chofer lo hizo mirándolo de la forma más extraña, pero sin más palabras lo dejó bajar, Arthur se quedó ahí en la orilla del bosque mirando como el autobús se perdía en la negrura de la noche.

Camino un rato por la orilla de la carretera regresando hasta el punto en el que había creído ver algo, su olfato y su oído parecían haberse agudizado poniéndolo alerta a cualquier aroma o sonido, después de unos minutos caminando a paso acelerado y minutos en los que no captó nada de nada fue que notó lo que estaba haciendo.

Se había bajado a mitad del bosque y del último autobús que lo llevaría a casa ¿para qué exactamente?

Miro a su alrededor, estaba más o menos en medio del camino, no estaba cerca ni su casa, ni de la escuela, prestó también atención a su aliento y notó que era blanco, el frío de invierno ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aunque él iba bien abrigado el frío se sentía a través de su chamarra.

—Bien hecho Kirkland— Se quejó para sí mismo en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, la luz de la luna iluminaba tan solo lo suficiente para ver unos tres metros más allá de él, evaluó la situación, estaba varado en medio del bosque, a mitad de la noche, sacó de inmediato su teléfono celular y la sangre se le congeló cuando comprobó que no tenía señal, además de que la batería estaba casi totalmente descargada.

Su única esperanza era esperar que algún auto pasara por ahí, pero lo dudaba bastante, esa carretera tenía un alto historial de accidentes así como leyendas urbanas que ahuyentaba por completo a los conductores nocturnos.

De pronto un aroma familiar lo hizo voltear hacia el bosque, era ligero y agradable, decidió que eso era mejor que quedarse ahí con la esperanza de no congelarse mientras esperaba que milagrosamente un auto pasara, sin mencionar que quisiera detenerse a ayudarlo.

Se adentró en el bosque, esquivando ramas, piedras y plantas que se le pegaban a la ropa, sus zapatos se resbalaban en el musgo de las rocas y el lodo cubrió por completo sus suelas, no sabía cuánto tendría que caminar pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera poco.

Después de unos 20 minutos que para Arthur fue casi una hora un humo ligero se alzaba entre los arboles marcando el camino por el que Arthur debía ir, era un humo de chimenea, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, el aroma a leña era inconfundible y una chimenea solo podía significar un lugar cálido y agradable donde pasar la noche, al menos más agradable que estar en medio del bosque.

Pensó en sus padres, seguro que no iba a notar su ausencia, no era que ellos no lo apreciaran, aunque a veces parecía ser así, ellos siempre le habían dicho que debía ser independiente, pero eso solo había sido una excusa para tapar la verdad, ellos no querían ser padres, y aunque eran amables y cariñosos con él en cierta forma no le prestaban la atención suficiente como para notar si faltaba a clases o no, si pasaba la tarde en casa o fuera o por ejemplo si llegaba a dormir o no a su cama.

Sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde y cuando llegaban ni siquiera se molestaban en comprobar la habitación de Arthur, eran como extraños viviendo en la misma casa, a veces se reunían en el desayuno pero Arthur apostaba a que si en la mañana no aparecía ellos no se iban a preguntar en dónde estaba o si estaba bien.

Pesé a esos pensamientos no sintió miedo o enfado, ni tristeza, Arthur estaba acostumbrado al trato frío de sus padres y ya no le afectaba en lo absoluto esa indiferencia, imaginó que era normal pensar en sus padres en esa situación, si ellos fueran más atentos seguro que lo andarían buscando en esos momentos, o incluso mejor, no lo dejarían quedarse hasta tan tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero todo estaba lleno de "y sí" las cosas estaban como estaban y no tenía caso ponerse a pensar en eso.

Después de lo que le pareció ser una eternidad caminando fue que vio la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, la casa estaba hecha de madera y piedra, era inusualmente grande pero estaba tan acorde con el ambiente que parecía algo que quizá se usaría en una postal.

Arthur dio un suspiro lleno de alivio, no sabía qué clase de gente excéntrica vivía a mitad del bosque pero en su situación lo único que podía hacer era estar agradecido de que alguien hubiera decidido habitar ahí.

Tocó la puerta de madera rustica algunas veces pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, probó girar el picaporte y con un clic la puerta se abrió dejando ver el cálido interior, Arthur no lo pensó dos veces y entró a la casa.

Llamó para anunciarse pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue el resonar de su propio eco, parecía una casa completamente normal, la chimenea estaba en una sala bastante acogedora, los sillones estaban forrados se un color marrón oscuro y la mesa de centro era de madera tallada.

El estilo era rustico pero con ese toque hogareño, la casa tenía dos pisos pero Arthur decidió, por respeto, permanecer solo en el piso de abajo, se ubicó en la sala a esperar a que alguien apareciera.

Los dueños parecían haber salido no hacía más de una hora y seguramente no habían ido lejos, habían dejado la chimenea prendida seguramente para mantener la casa caliente, era un poco inconsciente dejar sola una casa con la chimenea prendida por lo que Arthur imaginaba que los dueños debían estar por volver.

Hecho más leña a las brasas que quedaban aun encendidas, bastó con que soplara un poco para que el fuego volviera a encenderse, se quedó ahí en el sofá, había incluso una cobija bastante suave, la tomó para taparse un poco ya que en aquel cálido lugar era más obvio el frío que se había instalado en su cuerpo.

El aroma lo tomó por sorpresa inundando todos sus sentidos, haciéndolo sentir mareado y con el pulso más acelerado, era el mismo aroma que lo había hecho bajarse del autobús, Arthur aspiró el aroma para comprobar que era el mismo.

Su cuerpo entero vibró en respuesta y sus mejillas ardieron sin ningún motivo, volvió a aspirar el aroma pero esta vez se recriminó mentalmente por lo que hacía, era extraño y hasta cierto punto le pareció indecente.

Aún con esos sentimientos se sintió incapaz de apartar la cobija, pero se convenció de que era por el frío. Sí, solo eso.

Paso cerca de media hora así como estaba, nadie entraba por la puerta o bajaba del piso superior, era extraño.

El calor de la chimenea y la suavidad de la manta lo adormecieron inevitablemente, los bostezos fueron aumentando con cada minuto que pasaba y los párpados los sintió cada vez más pesados.

No supo en que momento fue pero su cuerpo agotado de todo el día decidió rendirse a la lucha y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Un sonido fuerte lo despertó de golpe, medio miró a alrededor y recordó que no estaba en su cama, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, no estaba cansado ni sentía deseos de levantarse.

El ruido se volvió a repetir sacándolo de su pereza y recordándole que estaba en una casa desconocida y que debía volver a casa cuanto antes, sacó su teléfono celular pero fue inútil, estaba apagado, seguramente a falta de batería.

Un tercer ruido sonó en la casa y Arthur pudo identificar el origen, se levantó y con la cautela del intruso que era fue a descubrir lo que pasaba.

El camino lo llevo a una espaciosa cocina, vio entonces a un chico que cocinaba algo, el joven estaba de espaldas y sin camisa, Arthur vaciló por un momento en llamar la atención del otro o no hacerlo.

El joven se quedó extrañamente quieto y rígido por un momento, Arthur de inmediato supo que había advertido su presencia.

— ¿Despierto ya, Pequeño Risos de Oro?— El chico se volteó y miró a Arthur con una sonrisa totalmente burlona, Arthur enrojeció de pena y a la vez de enfado por el apodo. —El desayuno casi está listo— Comentó el otro con una sonrisa mucho más amable y hasta tierna.

—No soy Risos de Oro, mi nombre es Arthur— Declaró entre enojado y todavía avergonzado.

—Un lindo nombre, pero me quedaré con el primero... Tú puedes llamarme "Oso Feroz" si quieres ~—Arthur por un momento se sintió estar soñando algo completamente ridículo sin embargo era obvio que estaba bien despierto, no respondió nada, no estaba seguro de que decir o hacer.

—Siento haber entrado así a tu casa, me quedé varado a mitad del bosque y la chimenea de tu casa me salvo de pasar la noche ahí afuera— Hizo lo que le parecía más sensato hacer, disculparse por entrar en una casa ajena.

—Entonces, ¿Admites ser un pequeño rizos de oro? — La pregunta hizo que Arthur pusiera los ojos en blanco ¿Qué era aquel chico, un niño de 7 años? Al no recibir respuesta el chico se echó a reír con diversión. —Solo bromeo, no me molesta en absoluto tener visitas... Pero, no deberías andar por el bosque de noche, es muy peligroso— Aquello Arthur ya lo sabía por lo que no se sorprendió del regaño.

—No soy de la clase que se aventura así al bosque solo por capricho... Ayer me paso algo por eso terminé aquí — Explicó Arthur con calma mientras el chico parecía analizarlo de pies a cabeza, cosa que lo hizo sentir un tanto incómodo.

Había en la mirada azulina del chico una profundidad que le secaba la boca, una mezcla tan bella y tentativa como misteriosa y peligrosa, además el chico estaba todavía sin camisa exhibiendo su cuerpo bien formado con un descaro que secretamente escandalizó a Arthur.

No sabía si gritarle que se tapara o seguir mirándolo avergonzado hasta que el efecto que el cuerpo del chico le provocaba se desvaneciera, tampoco es que él pudiera hacer mucho, el joven estaba en su casa y Arthur no tenía derecho a reclamar por lo que llevaba o no llevaba puesto.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Un asalto o algo así? — Preguntó el otro con más seriedad volviendo a darle la espalda a Arthur para ocuparse de lo que estaba haciendo antes de su aparición, Arthur se quedó un momento prendado de aquella espalda, era de un bronce perfecto, fuerte y amplia, el color se le subió a la cara por sus pensamientos y decidió mirar a otro lado que no fuera ese.

—No exactamente... Creí ver algo y me baje del autobús en el que iba— Comentó Arthur pasando su vista al suelo, notó que el chico no llevaba zapatos tampoco por lo que su vestimenta solo era de unos pantalones de mezclilla algo desgastados.

— ¿Qué viste?— Preguntó el chico dejando de lado lo que hacía para mirar a Arthur con profundidad y curiosidad, Arthur sintió por un momento un cambio en el joven y sintió tensión entre los dos.

—Una sombra extraña... Solo eso, en realidad fue una estupidez de mi parte el bajarme así, jamás me había pasado eso— Dijo Arthur un poco cortante, en realidad sí, había sido una estupidez de su parte y no tenía ganas de explicarse en ese aspecto.

—Mmm... Ten más cuidado la próxima vez— Comentó simplemente el chico volviendo al desayuno, había café, fruta fresca picada y pan tostado con mermelada casera, fue el mejor desayuno que Arthur probó hasta ese momento.

El chico por su parte parecía haber recordado ponerse ropa y se puso una camiseta sencilla, pero nada de zapatos.

La atmósfera era un tanto extraña, Arthur la sintió agradable y natural, eso era lo extraño, estaba en una casa en medio del bosque con un completo desconocido desayunando con una tranquilidad irreal para la situación en la que estaba.

— ¿Así que estudias en Hillary?— Preguntó el chico de pronto mirándolo sin ningún recato.

—Sí, ¿Conoces la escuela?— No era una sorpresa el tema de su plática, pues Arthur todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

—Sí, es muy linda, también estoy en ella— Aquello sí que sorprendió a Arthur, aunque tampoco era que fuera imposible había bastantes clases más de la de él y la mayor parte del día se la pasaba en la biblioteca por lo que no conocía a muchas personas en la escuela. — ¿En cuál clase estás?—

—En la 3A, en el lado norte, tercer piso— Respondió Arthur con tranquilidad, el chico no podía estar mintiendo se notaba que tenía la misma edad que él por lo que no había nada de qué desconfiar.

—Oh, yo estoy en el sur, clase 2C— Con aquella información notó que el chico era un año menor que él y la distancia entre sus edificios habría hecho casi imposible que se cruzaran alguna vez dentro de la escuela pero ahora se habían cruzado y en circunstancias más que extrañas.

—Ya veo— Comentó Arthur con simpleza, había algo que quería preguntarle al chico con verdaderas ganas pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, ni tampoco tenía en mente la forma exacta de preguntar. —Todo está demasiado tranquilo aquí, debe ser muy agradable vivir en un lugar así — Comentó Arthur encontrando por fin la manera de entrar al tema.

— ¿Te gusta?— Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa ladeada, Arthur se limitó a asentir, él adoraba los lugares tranquilos. —Sí, es muy tranquilo supongo... Si te gusta podrías venir a visitarme otra vez, no suele venir nadie por aquí, salvo algunos venados y ardillas, y no son muy buenos con la conversación— No se tomó enserio aquella invitación, planeaba no volver a ese bosque de preferencia jamás en todo su vida.

—Bueno, fue muy amable de tu parte dejar que me quedara aquí esta noche y el desayuno fue increíble... Pero me temo que debo volver a casa ahora que es temprano — Arthur había terminado el desayuno y pensó que era tiempo de irse a casa, sus padres no estarían de todos modos así que no tendría que liderar con preguntas innecesarias como por ejemplo, el por qué llevaba puesto el uniforme en sábado.

—Entiendo, espera, te acompañaré hasta la parada, no quiero que te pierdas por ahí— El chico se levantó, subió al segundo piso y bajo con unos tenis sencillos puestos además de unos anteojos y una chamarra marrón oscuro, mirándolo así se veía más como un estudiante cualquiera que antes, los lentes de alguna forma opacaban esa extraña mirada. —Vamos, pequeño rizos de oro~— Arthur odió aquel apodo pero no dijo mucho, de alguna forma le aliviaba el hecho de no saber el nombre de su acompañante así no había mucha obligación de volver a hablarle más tarde y era un alivio que aquel chico lo recordara con aquel ridículo apodo y no con su nombre verdadero.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, Arthur agradeció que el chico estuviera con él mostrándole el camino, el bosque era muy distinto de noche y de día por lo que seguro que se habría perdido.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?—Preguntó Arthur de pronto, iban a paso lento y Arthur tenía la impresión de que el camino era bastante largo por lo que consideró que era una buena idea la conversación.

—Unos tres años— Respondió el chico casi de inmediato. — ¿Y tú, vives muy lejos de aquí?—

—No tanto, en el siguiente pueblo, ya me acostumbre a viajar en autobús a la escuela diariamente— Aclaró Arthur para hacer notar que no le molestaba en absoluto los viajes largos.

—También vivía ahí, mis padres no se han mudado de ahí en realidad— Aquella revelación respondía una parte de lo que Arthur había querido saber, se preguntaba si Alfred vivía solo en aquella casa del bosque y de ser así por qué.

— ¿Vives solo en esa casa?— En ese caso y ya que estaba dentro del tema Arthur decidió hacer la pregunta.

—No, somos una gran familia, lo que sucede es que no siempre hay alguien en casa— Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así que vives con otros familiares y no con tus padres?— Preguntó Arthur con bastante curiosidad, era un tanto extraño que un chico de 16 años no viviera con sus padres estando ellos tan relativamente cerca.

—Mmm... No somos familia de sangre o apellido, somos familia de circunstancias — Aclaró el chico con un tono pensativo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Arthur pensó que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero la curiosidad no hacía más que crecer.

— ¿Circunstancias?— Tanteó Arthur el tema con la esperanza de que el chico quisiera explicarse.

— ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo mm... Yo hui de casa, o algo así — Arthur no se creía lo que acaba de escuchar, mentalmente hizo cuentas y descubrió que aquel chico había huido de casa a la edad de trece años, no sabía que decir, se dio cuenta de que no debía haber preguntado nada pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—Ya veo— Murmuró un tanto incómodo no sabía que más decir ¿disculparse por preguntar cosas innecesarias? Le pareció que era lo correcto. —Lo siento, pregunté de más...— Murmuró Arthur avergonzado de sí mismo, él siempre mantenía su distancia cuando debía pero sin dudas había quedado en ese momento como un entrometido en todo sentido.

—Descuida, no es como que sea un secreto o algo así, en realidad suena más grave de lo que fue, además ya ha pasado el tiempo por lo que no tiene mucha importancia— Aquellos argumentos hicieron que Arthur se sintiera un poco mejor pero de igual forma no se podía creer lo que el chico le acaba de contar.

Mil preguntas más surgieron en su mente ¿Sabían los padres del chico en donde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo habían buscado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Eran confiables las personas con las que vivía ahora? ¿Qué lo habría llevado a huir de casa a esa edad? Arthur no podía imaginar la respuesta a aquellas preguntas pero tampoco iba a decirlas en voz alta, no quería ser más entrometido de lo que ya había sido.

El familiar sonido de la carretera se dejó escuchar en el silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos, Arthur sintió tanto alivio como angustia, no quería irse con tantas dudas en su cabeza pero tampoco quería quedarse a descubrirlas.

—Ya estamos cerca — Comentó el chico con claro alivio, seguro que él también se había sentido incómodo, Arthur se limitó a asentir. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Arthur miro en los ojos azules y se encontró con una mirada tan intensa que lo puso nervioso por alguna razón, volvió a asentir. — ¿Qué viste anoche?— Se quedó un tanto sorprendido con la pregunta, no estaba seguro de lo que el chico esperaba escuchar y la seriedad con la que le estaba preguntando era de alguna manera inusual.

—Solo fue una sombra... Como una ráfaga café claro, quizá solo era un venado— Respondió Arthur dudando un poco de sus palabras, había visto a los venados antes y sabía que aquellos animales no corrían tan rápido con aquella sombra, además estaba seguro de que lo que había visto tenía bastante pelaje.

El chico arrugo un poco las cejas pero no dijo nada, después de pensarlo un rato asintió más tranquilo.

—Hay animales peligrosos en el bosque, no deberías volver por la noche de nuevo— No tenía que decírselo dos veces, Arthur estaba seguro de que no volvería por ahí jamás. —Podría comerte un oso feroz~— Bromeó el chico con una risa que resultaba algo contagiosa, Arthur se rió un poco también.

—O peor, podría hacerme plática y el desayuno— Agregó Arthur con sarcasmo puro, el chico le dio una sonrisa ladeada y su mirada volvió a adquirir esa profundidad peligrosa.

—No, estoy seguro que te comería... Hueles demasiado bien— Arthur se quedó pasmado con lo que escuchaba, el chico definitivamente hablaba de "comer" y no exactamente de forma literal, no había que ser un genio para entender el doble sentido que el chico había usado además del tono coqueto que le había dado a las palabras, sus mejillas ardieron como nunca antes escandalizado por aquel coqueteo tan deliberado.

No se atrevió a contestar nada, prefirió convencerse a sí mismo que había sido una broma pesada y nada más, por lo que se rió un poco dejando en claro que había comprendido la broma, aunque la risa fue más bien nerviosa.

Para su fortuna no paso mucho hasta que salieron a la carretera y lo que era aún mejor el autobús no tardo en pasar por ahí, después de una breve despedida Arthur sintió el más grande de los alivios por estar de camino a casa, lejos de todo aquello que había tenido que pasar, miro todavía al chico por la ventana mientras el autobús se alejaba hasta convertir su silueta en una sombra.

 _Una sombra_

Pensó Arthur con un nudo en el estómago, sabía que había sido más que eso pero no podía pensar el qué.

Recordó el aroma extraño, un aroma que lo había hipnotizado por así decirlo, todavía lo sentía pegado a su ropa y no se sorprendió de relacionar aquel aroma con el chico que acaba de conocer, no había estado tan cerca de él como para comprobarlo pero Arthur podía apostar que aquel aroma provenía de aquella piel bronceada.

Recargó su cabeza contra el frío cristal y cerró los ojos delineando la silueta del joven en su mente, pensando en sus cabellos y aquellos ojos, la nostálgica lo tomó preso y el pesar de no volver a verlo fue mucho mayor de lo que Arthur habría deseado.

Una pregunta más flotó en su mente.

 _¿Es posible que sin conocerlo ya pueda extrañarlo?_

Arthur sabía la respuesta pero no se atrevió siquiera a pensarla, lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y no volver jamás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _¿Qué les pareció hasta aquí? ¿Interesante, aburrido, divertido, extraño? Díganlo en un comentario~_

 _A mí me pareció extraño, la verdad. Pero bueno~ por algo se empieza y las historias van cambiando conforme una avanza en ellas así que tengo esperanzas (?)_

 _Por ahora es todo, lo iba a hacer un One-Shot pero ñah, me entraron ganas de pronto de dividirlo ~ por lo que no será muy largo... Quizá tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho, esperen la siguiente actualización... Quizá en la próxima semana~_

 _Y hagan sus apuestas ¿El oso feroz se "comerá" a rizos de oro en el próximo encuentro?_

 _Aclaraciones: ¿Quién no conoce el cuanto de Rizos de Oro? Para quien no lo conozca pues va de una niña que se pierde en el bosque y encuentra la casa de una familia de osos y decide meterse sin permiso, el punto es que ellos la encuentran dormida en la cama del oso más pequeño después de que ella se hubiese comido la sopa del pequeño y haberse sentado en su silla (?) lo sé, soy pésima contando historias pero en resumidas, muy resumidas palabras esa es toda la trama de la historia por ello nuestro querido oso feroz americano le puso ese apodo a nuestro amado rizos de oro británico..._

 _Ammm segunda aclaración, no, no habrá Lemon en esta historia (?)_

 _Eso fue todo, solo quería dar señales de vida~ -sale huyendo-_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes_ _XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Noche, un Alfred mitad lobo, instintos y amor de media noche…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _No sé qué más decir sobre esta historia solo que es extraña, pero si les gusta estas bien ~_

 _ **Alerta de Spoiler:**_ _Otra cosa ¿Alguien ha leído "Temblor" de Maggi Stiefvater? Pues yo sí, y destrozó mi alma por eso quiero ¡Venganza!_

 _Ammm... Y ya sé, debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, sí, debería ~ tengo un capítulo de The Writer pero me falta el otro así que por eso no lo he subido, De Fama, Amor y Música tengo menos de la mitad ;-; trataré de avanzar en ello..._

 _Eso es todo y que disfruten la lectura, les dije una semana y aquí lo tienen~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

El corazón humano era algo extraño, entre más buscas darle un sentido a tus sentimientos más se tuercen hasta que terminas terriblemente confundido, o peor, irrevocablemente enamorado, por ello Arthur no pensó en "él", no lo imaginó, ni lo soñó por las noches, no esperó verlo ni deseo encontrárselo casualmente en la escuela, tampoco miraba por la ventana en el camino de vuelta a casa... y así paso todo un invierno...

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

La primavera había llegado, el bosque parecía más vivo que nunca, la nieve ya estaba derretida casi por completo y los árboles poco a poco recuperaban su verdor, la vista a través de la ventana era esplendida pero él prefirió no mirar mucho, se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía.

En cuanto cerró los ojos gruñó por lo bajo, cada que cerraba los ojos lo veía, veía esa mirada peligrosa, sin embargo poco a poco había olvidado lo demás de su aspecto pero aquellos ojos los imaginaba con mucho detalle como si estuvieran mirándolo o acechándolo desde las sombras, Arthur sintió un escalofrío que categorizó como extraño.

Lo primero que notó al llegar a la escuela es que hacía más calor que el día anterior, como si el clima hubiera elegido justo ese día para marcar el cambio de estación.

Fue directo a su salón sin mirar mucho a su alrededor, en cuanto llegó a la puerta de su salón la impresión lo golpeó de lleno, "él" estaba ahí, su mente absorbió todos los detalles que creyó haber olvidado, el dorado de su cabello, la bronceada piel y el aspecto simple y desaliñado.

—Hola, Pequeño Rizos de Oro ~— La sonrisa se ensanchó mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta, Arthur volvió a sentir el extraño escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo pero en vez de apagarse en el momento como el anterior parecía haberse instalado en su estómago y ahí permaneció. —Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ya extrañaba tus locas cejas— Comentó el chico con burla, Arthur solo frunció el ceño, quiso pasar a su lugar e ignorarlo pero el chico estaba estorbando en la puerta y no se quería arriesgar a pasar tan cerca de él.

—Tengo clase ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? — Murmuró Arthur sin ningún rodeo, el pensar que con bloquearlo de su memoria conseguiría salir ileso fue un completo error, aquel chico lo afectaba de una manera que era imposible de explicar.

El chico no vaciló, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Arthur libremente sin embargo en cuanto Arthur estuvo en el marco de la puerta el joven bloqueó de nuevo el camino con un brazo.

Estuvo a punto de chocar contra aquel brazo pero logró frenar sus pasos justo a tiempo, el chico se acercó como si fuera a besarlo por lo que Arthur instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás.

El chico se rió de aquella acción y sin decir nada más se fue dejando a Arthur de lo más shockeado.

El evento de esa mañana lo mantuvo irritado el resto del día, no sé permitió darle vueltas al asunto, si comenzaba a hacer eso corría el riesgo de perderse, pero era irritante que el recuerdo lo atacara a cada segundo.

Al final de sus clases ya no pudo soportarlo más y sin nada que lo mantuviera distraído el recuerdo le llegó con más fuerza, intentó pensar que el chico solo estaba jugándole una broma, no fue difícil convencerse de eso e incluso se sintió mejor después de convencerse de ello.

Una vez perdido entre los libros de la biblioteca todo fue calma en el caos de su cabeza, el tiempo parecía detenerse y solo el recordatorio de que era hora de cerrar fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo.

El último autobús iba un poco más lleno de lo normal pero no fue un problema para Arthur encontrar un asiento libre, se ubicó junto a la ventana y se atrevió a dar una mirada pero en cuanto el autobús entró a la carretera del bosque Arthur aparto la vista de nuevo.

Desde el incidente de haberse quedado varado en el bosque a mitad de la noche ya no se atrevía a abrir la ventana por miedo a que lo de aquel día volviera a repetirse, sin embargo ese día le pareció que mirar no conllevaba ningún riesgo. Grande error.

Casi a mitad del bosque sus miedos cobraron forma, esta vez no vio una sombra extraña y no había manera de percibir los olores con la ventanilla cerrada, pero lo que vio funcionó como un imán, "él" estaba caminando por la orilla de la carretera, era aquel chico de mirada salvaje, su cuerpo se entumeció y sintió la misma desesperación de bajarse del autobús que meses antes. Lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias y ese fue su segundo gran error del día.

Una vez que tocó el suelo caminó con paso apresurado al encuentro del chico, se detuvo justo cuando este estuvo a la vista, lo suficiente cerca para reconocerse y lo suficientemente lejos para que tuvieran que hablar con voz alta para escucharse.

—Creí que no volverías a hacerlo, Rizos de Oro— El tono oscuro y juguetón que tenía la voz de aquel chico lo hizo estremecer, Arthur no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho esta vez, solo se quedó ahí parado sin decir nada, sus acciones hablaban más que las palabras.

El chico se acercó con cautela, acechándolo, o eso le pareció a Arthur, no se detuvo hasta quedar a solo un respiro de distancia, Arthur tampoco hizo intentos de alejarse, al menos hasta que el chico volvió a inclinarse como para besarlo, fue que Arthur reaccionó y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, el chico se quedó inclinado y lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja arqueada, como invitándolo a acercarse de nuevo, cosa que claramente no iba a suceder.

—Tiene razón, se supone que no lo iba a hacer de nuevo— Murmuró Arthur más para él que para el chico, aquella era la segunda vez que le hacía esa broma y Arthur no sabía bien que pensar al respecto ¿Aquel chico iba en serio?

— ¿Pasaras la noche en mi casa entonces?— El chico ni se molestó en esperar una respuesta de Arthur simplemente se echó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque y no era que existiera otra respuesta que no fuera "sí", la situación de Arthur era más clara que el agua.

—¿Qué hacías caminado a mitad del bosque a esta hora?— Preguntó Arthur después de un rato, ya no había mucho que hacer con respecto a su error, el chico bajo el paso y esperó hasta que ambos estuvieron caminando lado a lado para responder, no sin antes darle una sonrisa burlona y una mirada llena de intensidad.

—Lo mismo que tú cuando te bajaste del autobús, buscaba algo de riesgo— Arthur había olvidado que con aquel chico todo era una constante broma, bufó molesto por descubrirlo de nuevo.

—No buscaba nada, solo pensé que un oso podría comerte si ibas solo— Contraatacó Arthur con igual burla, el chico se rió un poco y le dio una mirada sorprendida, eso lo ofendió un poco, no era que Arthur no pudiera bromear de vez en cuando.

— ¿Un oso comiéndose a otro? Eso suena muy bizarro ¿no crees?— El chico siguió la broma sin ningún problema, su risa cargada de energía le dio bastante humor a aquella cálida noche.

—Tienes razón, suena imposible y bizarro— Declaró Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa, el único que se estaba arriesgando ahí era él. — ¿Entonces qué clase de riesgo buscabas?—

—Mmm… Fantasmas, quizá— Contestón el chico encogiéndose de hombros, pese a su plática sobre osos aquello le pareció más imposible.

— ¿Encontraste alguno?—

—No, y eso es una suerte… En lugar de eso te encontré a ti, Mi Pequeño Rizos de Oro— Arthur bufó de nuevo, esta vez no fue a causa del apodo, fue más bien porque aquel chico se hiciera llamar su dueño.

—Entonces el único que está teniendo una mala noche soy yo— Declaró Arthur con cierto pesar, si bien él se lo había buscado no dejaba de ser malo, aunque tampoco es como si fuera tan terrible como lo había sido la otra vez.

— ¡Qué cruel!— Se quejó el chico con un puchero de lo más infantil, Arthur pensó que definitivamente no era tan terrible, esta vez tenía un poco más de control sobre lo que pasaba.

Siguieron caminado un largo rato sin decir nada, de pronto el chico se detuvo en seco, Arthur supo que estaban cerca de la casa por el ligero aroma a leña pero sin decir nada se detuvo también.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Arthur entre preocupado y curioso.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría la siguiente vez que vinieras al bosque de noche?— Arthur lo miró intentando ver la broma en el rostro del chico, se asustó un poco al no encontrarla. —En ese momento por supuesto era una broma pero, eso no significa que no pueda suceder—

—No te entiendo— Murmuró Arthur intentando no entrar en pánico, quizá aquel chico si era alguna clase de psicópata o algo por el estilo.

El chico se volvió a acercar despacio a él, Arthur luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no salir corriendo, el corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido, en vez de sangre en sus venas sintió que corría la adrenalina a toda velocidad.

El joven se inclinó de nuevo pero esta vez instaló el rostro cerca del cuello de Arthur, tan cerca que sintió la caricia de su aliento, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente con una mezcla de miedo y emoción.

Por algún motivo Arthur supo que el chico estaba aspirando su aroma, fue una sensación extraña que duró solo un segundo, así como el chico se había acercado se alejó de él.

—Vamos, está empezando a hacer frío— Comentó el chico como si nada y se echó a caminar de nuevo, Arthur lo siguió unos segundos después quedándose a su espalda, era una suerte que fuera de noche y el bosque estuviera oscuro porque Arthur sentía la cara arder.

Maldijo mentalmente al chico hasta cansarse, era obvio que solo estaba jugando y Arthur había caído en la broma como un completo tonto.

Por otro lado había tenido razón, la casa había estado a no más de veinte pasos, sin embargo los abundantes árboles la ocultaban muy bien a la vista, en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta el chico se volvió a parar en seco y le dedicó una mirada llena de seriedad.

—Hoy toda la familia está en casa— Lo previno con simpleza y le dio una sonrisa nueva, algo que rozaba la timidez, giró el picaporte después de que Arthur asintiera de enterado y le sostuvo así la puerta para que entrara primero.

Arthur no supo por qué pero se comenzó a sentir nervioso, la casa era tan cálida y bonita como la recordaba, se escuchaban algunos murmullos apagados, probablemente desde la cocina, aquello le hizo saber que el chico no había mentido, por un lado sintió un poco de tranquilidad de que hubiera más gente en aquella casa pero por otro estaba nervioso de saber qué tipo de gente sería.

— ¡Alfred, Justo a tiempo, la cena está casi lista!— La voz llena de profundidad atravesó todo el espacio sin ningún problema dejándose escuchar con claridad.

— ¡Genial! La cena ¿vienes?— Comentó el chico con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo antes de avanzar hacia la cocina, Arthur experimentó una punzada tras otra de curiosidad sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento ¿Aquel chico se llamaba Alfred o aquella voz de la cocina se había dirigido a otra persona? La lógica le dijo que era imposible que aquella voz los hubiera oído llegar por lo que no había manera de que Alfred fuera aquel chico con complejo de cuentos infantiles.

Otras de las dudas que lo inundaron eran ¿Cómo era la "familia" que vivía ahí? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Y si todos habrían escapado de casa en algún momento?

— ¿Vienes?— Volvió a preguntar el chico desde medio camino hacia la cocina, sin darse cuenta Arthur se había quedado estático en donde estaba, saliendo de sus pensamientos avanzó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al chico, ambos entraron juntos a la cocina.

Picando algún vegetal estaba un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, era el único que estaba a la vista y manejaba el cuchillo con una maestría envidiable.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?— Preguntó el hombre que Arthur identificó de inmediato como el que había hablado antes, era la misma voz llena de profundidad, fue un tanto extraña la pregunta debido a que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlos, seguía dándoles las espalda concentrado en lo que hacía, sin embargo parecía haber advertido sus presencias así nada más, eso le recordó a Arthur la primera vez que se había quedado ahí y como aquel chico había hecho exactamente lo mismo, discretamente buscó con la mirada algún espejo o el reflejo en el cristal que tal vez los ayudara a ver lo que había detrás de ellos, no tuvo suerte en encontrar algo así, decidió entonces que sus pisadas eran un poco ruidosas.

—Su nombre es Arthur, estudia en la misma escuela que yo— Comentó el chico como si nada, Arthur tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido de que lo presentara con su nombre y no con aquel apodo molesto que le había dado, y más sorprendente era en realidad que aquel chico recordara su nombre después de tanto tiempo.

El hombre que hacía la comida por fin los encaró y Arthur tuvo un gran impacto al mirarlo, parecía completamente normal hasta que mirabas sus ojos, eran de un gris platinado, como la plata liquida y brillaban con ese mismo toque salvaje con el que brillaban los ojos azules de su acompañante, eran tan intensos que te hacía pensar dos veces el simple hecho de estar respirando en el mismo espacio que él.

Sus rasgos eran una mezcla de dureza y amabilidad, no podía saber cuál de las dos era su verdadera cara y cuál una simple mascara, aparentaba unos pocos años más de los treinta y su complexión era tan intimidante como sus ojos.

—Bienvenido Arthur, al fin tengo el placer de conocerte en persona, Al me ha habado mucho de ti, puedes llamarme Sam— El hombre le extendió la mano con cortesía después de haberla limpiado un poco con un trapo de la cocina, Arthur la estrechó sin contratiempos dándole una mirada dudosa al chico que parecía muy divertido al fingir ignorar su mirada. —Imaginé que tu cabello sería rubio por el apodo que Al te puso pero nunca pensé en acertar— Arthur se sonrojo un poco pero no tenía nada que ver con el enojo que le causaba el apodo, más bien fue al descubrir que aquel chico había estado hablando de él y que quizá sería considerado un intruso sin decencia alguna, suponiendo que hubiera contado su intrusión de unos meses atrás.

—Te dije que era un pequeño rizos de oro— Comentó el chico riendo un poco mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, Arthur le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno y el chico solo le dio una sonrisa triunfal que le hizo querer golpearlo.

— ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí, Arthur?— Preguntó Sam ignorando los comentarios del otro, cosa que Arthur también decidió hacer.

—Solo lo vi caminado por el bosque y quise pasar a saludar— Contestó Arthur señalando al chico, aquello era una clara mentira pero no encontró otra explicación lógica a lo que había hecho.

—Entiendo, es bueno que vinieras— Mencionó simplemente el hombre dándole una sonrisa llena de calidez. —Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras aquí— Invitó con algo de amabilidad, después de eso le lanzó una mirada al chico y ambos por un segundo parecieron tener una especie de conexión como si no necesitaran de las palabras para hablarse, el chico arrugó el rostro un poco y después volvió a su sonrisa traviesa, Arthur tuvo que preguntarse si estaba siendo un entrometido o si de verdad era bienvenido ahí.

—Gracias, solo me quedaré hasta la mañana…— Aseguró Arthur con seriedad, no quería incomodar a nadie, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a eso.

—Alfred llévalo al comedor y ayúdame a servir los platos, los demás no tardan en bajar— El chico asintió despegándose del marco de la puerta y sonriéndole un poco, Arthur no supo si fue aquella sonrisa o el hecho de por fin conocer su nombre pero sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—Vamos Rizos de Oro— Arthur solo bufó por el apodo pero lo siguió hasta el comedor ayudando a llevar también algunos platos. —Ponlos en el lugar que sea— Obedeció de inmediato, el comedor era bastante grande para unas diez personas por lo que Arthur pensó que podría ser una familia bastante numerosa. —Siéntate aquí, ahora vuelvo— Alfred le retiró una silla y Arthur acepto el lugar con una gracias apenas audible, se sentó y esperó observando de vez en vez los detalles de la casa.

Alfred dio algunas vueltas más colocando los platos en distintos sitios, Arthur contó siete más aparte del suyo, tuvo que admitir que imaginaba a una familia más numerosa.

Una vez que todos los platos estuvieron sobre la mesa Alfred se ubicó a su lado, tan cerca que Arthur se quedó rígido al percibir cierto aroma familiar, miró a Alfred entre curioso y extrañado, Alfred solo le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Era bastante extraño que antes no hubiera notado aquel conocido aroma, como si de la nada hubiera saltado de la piel de Alfred para cubrir todos sus sentidos, Arthur se sentía un tanto aturdido con eso pero logró controlarse y de alguna forma se deleitó con las sensaciones que aquel aroma le producía.

—Oh, aquí vienen— Murmuró Alfred de la nada con una sonrisa tímida, pasaron varios segundos en los que Arthur pensó que Alfred se había equivocado pero las voces se hicieron escuchar cada vez más cercanas.

Los chicos que entraron rondaban entre los 20 y los 12 años, el que más le llamó la atención del grupo fue un chico albino de ojos color carmesí que se reía de forma ruidosa, venía acompañado de una chica con el cabello largo y ondulado.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa demasiado metidos en su pelea para prestarle atención a Arthur, Alfred solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que aquello era de lo más normal, él tampoco prestó mucha atención a lo que decían por respeto pero parecían demasiado acalorados con la discusión.

Más tarde aparecieron dos chicos, uno de ojos color lila, tan salvajes como los del resto sin embargo había algo más en su porte, algo enigmático y misterioso, venía acompañado de un chico rubio de ojos azules, un azul más claro que los de Alfred.

El último en entrar fue un niño, el más pequeño del grupo, rondaba los 11 o 12 años, era tan parecido a Alfred que Arthur podría haber dicho que eran hermanos, sin embargo sabía que no era así.

Todo se volvió una batalla de voces a partir de ahí, el chico albino y la chica discutiendo, el otro chico de ojos azules hablando demasiado ruidoso y el pequeño tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, los único que no estaban hablando eran el joven de ojos violetas, Alfred y por supuesto Arthur que estaba un tanto impresionado como para decir algo.

La duda floto en su cabeza por un segundo ¿Todos ellos habían huido de casa o estaban ahí por un motivo distinto?

Como si Arthur hubiera lanzado la pregunta en voz alta alguien por fin reparó en su presencia.

— ¿Tu eres nuevo en el grupo?— Preguntó el chico de los ojos azules mirándolo de pronto con curiosidad, Alfred se le adelantó y contestó en su lugar.

—No, el solo es mi invitado— Aclaró en voz alta, todos los presentes lo miraron de lleno y Arthur se abrumó con la intensidad de las miradas, podían no tener nada en común pero aquellas miradas le parecieron a Arthur de lo más iguales, al menos en intensidad, como una manada al acechó.

En ese momento por fin se sintió acorde a su apodo, imaginó que así debía haberse sentido la pequeña Rizos de Oro del cuento cuando los osos la descubrieron durmiendo en la cama del oso más pequeño, no recordaba el final de aquel cuento pero tampoco se quiso aventurar a imaginarlo.

— ¿Es el chico al que seguías siempre?— Preguntó esta vez el albino, Alfred se ahogó un poco con el jugo que acaba de tomar.

—¡Yo no seguía a nadie!— Se defendió el chico de una forma nada convincente, Arthur se sintió extraño con eso, no sabía si asustarse de estar siendo acosado sin darse cuenta o alegrarse de tener un admirador, si así se le podía llamar.

—No seas tímido, Al— Se burló la chica lanzándoles una mirada picara a ambos, Arthur decidió no mirar a Alfred en lo que restaba de la cena o incluso de la noche.

—C-Cállate Eli— Murmuró Alfred con un hilillo de voz, Arthur lo supo en ese momento, aquel chico iba en serio y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que no le molestaba en absoluto, se sentía expectante a lo que fuera a suceder como si él no fuera el objetivo, como si él fuera un simple espectador.

—Aww pareces un pequeño cachorro enamorado— Se burló de nuevo la chica y los demás se rieron un poco, Arthur de alguna forma supo que era porque Alfred estaba totalmente avergonzado.

—Déjenlo en paz— Sam hizo su entrada al comedor, su voz sonó firme pero no como un regaño, todos rieron un poco más antes de obedecer.

Arthur en ese breve momento de calma antes de que todos comenzaran a hablar de nuevo fue que recordó que jamás había cenado con tantas personas a la vez, de alguna forma fue agradable estar ahí, se sintió parte de aquella extraña familia o quizá solo deseaba sentirse así.

— ¿Tu eres el famoso Rizos de Oro?— Preguntó de pronto el chico más cercano de su asiento, era el chico de los ojos violetas, Arthur suspiró resignado al apodo antes de contestar.

—Sí, supongo que ese soy yo— El chico le dio una sonrisa amigable llena de sinceridad que Arthur correspondió con gusto, era extraño ser llamado por un apodo pero no había forma de quitárselo.

—Me llamo Lukas— Mencionó el chico de ojos violetas dándole la mano, Arthur la estrechó ligeramente.

—Soy Arthur— Se presentó con una sonrisa aliviada, se dio cuenta que ahí podría tener a un amigo y eso de alguna forma lo alegró bastante.

La cena paso entre presentaciones, platicas y uno que otro grito, aquel grupo de chicos eran un verdadera familia, Arthur no sintió envidia de eso más bien se le alegraba de poder formar parte de todo eso de alguna manera, aunque solo fuera aquella noche.

—Les agradaste mucho— Murmuró Alfred mientras lavaban los platos, al parecer se turnaban las tareas entre todos y esa noche era el turno de Alfred con los platos sucios, Arthur por supuesto le ayudó a secarlos.

—Vaya que es una familia numerosa, pero realmente pensé en más— Comentó Arthur para cambiar el tema, justo en el momento en el que Alfred lo había mencionado él se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que había querido oír y no quiso pensar en el por qué de aquello.

—Sí, bueno Eli y Gil cuentan como cuatro a la hora de pelear y Peter como tres a la hora de hacer travesuras— Eso no sonaba falso, Arthur había notado que era una familia lo suficiente ruidosa para parecer más grande de lo que realmente era. —Bueno, parece que terminamos con esto— Los platos estaban limpios y secos, Alfred los guardó en su lugar y la cocina quedó limpia de todo el rastro de la cena. —Ven, vamos arriba— Invitó Alfred después de un buen rato en silencio, Arthur sintió un extraño vuelco en el estómago con tan solo aquellas palabras.

Ambos subieron en silencio al segundo piso, Arthur casi podía escuchar su corazón de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo, su cuerpo era el de un robot oxidado a la hora de caminar pero con todo y eso logró llegar hasta la planta alta.

—Aquí es mi habitación — Alfred se veía dudoso también se tardó algunos segundos en decidirse a abrir la puerta, la habitación era un desorden pero había muy pocas cosas como para que se notara, todo estaba decorado de manera simple, casi como un cuarto de huéspedes, algo que jamás habría pensado de un chico tan peculiar como Alfred.

En cuanto dio el primer paso para entrar notó el aroma ya familiar por todo el cuarto, intentó identificar algo de el, un shampoo o algún perfume, pero iba más allá de aquello, era algo más profundo que una simple colonia, no le quedó ninguna duda de que aquella habitación era de Alfred.

Estaba tan aturdido por el aroma que no se cuestionó el hecho de estar ahí, en una habitación ajena en medio de la noche, sin mencionar que aquella habitación pertenecía a un completo desconocido que parecía tener alguna extraña atracción hacia él.

—Y dime Rizos de Oro~ ¿Por qué te bajaste del autobús esta vez?— Preguntó el chico en forma de burla una vez que Arthur entró por completo a la habitación, Arthur observó todo lo que había minuciosamente con la esperanza de quitarse todo el nerviosismo que tenía.

—Ya lo dijiste tu mismo, quizá buscaba algo de riesgo— Intentó bromear, aunque sus nervios se dispararon de nuevo cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, Alfred lo observó desde la puerta y le dio una sonrisa que Arthur categorizó como peligrosa.

— ¿En serio?— Alfred arrastró la pregunta de forma juguetona, Arthur sintió que la garganta se le secaba y las manos comenzaron a picarle entumecidas, se negó a creer en la idea de que era la ansiedad de tocarlo.

Alfred comenzó a acercarse mirándolo con aquella intensidad que lo hacía temblar de algún modo, Arthur retrocedió por instinto pero era un cuarto muy pequeño como para poder ir lejos, sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama y deseó no haber llegado hasta ahí, a cualquier lado menos ahí.

Alfred soltó una risita probablemente por la cara de pánico que seguro Arthur tenía pintada en la cara, pero no se detuvo hasta estar a centímetros de él, Arthur sintió que la respiración se le iba, por un lado quería empujar lejos al chico y por otro no se atrevía a tocarlo o moverse.

—No creó que sea buena idea dormir juntos— Murmuró Alfred inclinado su rostro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura que los de Arthur.

—Jamás sugerí tal cosa— Replicó Arthur con la cara un tanto caliente por la vergüenza, Alfred se echó a reír sin ningún cuidado, Arthur deseó gritarle que hablaba en serio.

—Me refería a la cama, es muy pequeña y realmente no creo que sea buena idea dormir tan cerca de tu aroma, no sé cuanto más resistiré— Arthur de nuevo sintió que su cara ardía y esta vez no estaba oscuro para ocultarlo y aunque lo hubiera estado Alfred estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo.

—Bien, dormiré en el sofá de abajo— Declaró Arthur de lo más avergonzado, Alfred lo detuvo a mitad del camino a la puerta, el simple toque de sus manos fue una explosión de sensaciones, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado por completo, Arthur sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, el toque de Alfred era tan cálido y profundo que por un instante pensó que lo quemaría.

—Está bien, prefiero que te quedes tu aquí— Alfred puso más firmeza al agarre y en aquella mirada azulina brillo algo realmente seductor, Arthur no pudo pensar en nada más que en él y supo que estaba en serios problemas, jamás se había sentido así por alguien pero aquel chico simplemente lo atraía de una manera inexplicable, como algo instintivo, algo que no decidías tu sino tu cuerpo y tus sentidos, como descubrir una nueva necesidad. — ¿Arthur?— Escuchar su nombre en él fue lo que lo impulso a hacer su segunda locura más grande del día.

—Bésame— Pidió sin meditar la palabra o su significado o las consecuencias que le traería después, simplemente salió de su boca como un suspiro.

Alfred lo miró entre sorprendido y ansioso, se inclinó más después de unos segundos y antes de que realmente pudiera alcanzar su boca Arthur reaccionó y se alejó.

—N-No, yo…— La cara le ardió de nuevo, su cabeza definitivamente no estaba bien "¿En qué demonios estaba pensando" se recriminó mentalmente. —Es… es ese aroma, lo siento— Balbuceó Arthur tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuál aroma? — Preguntó Alfred verdaderamente confundido.

—No lo sé, es algo que me aturde y no me deja pensar con claridad… aquella vez también— Intentó explicar sin conseguir mucho, no había explicación posible de todas maneras.

—¿Percibes un aroma extraño cerca de mi? — La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Arthur de alguna forma supo que Alfred lo estaba entendiendo, asintió como simple respuesta, Alfred lo miró de una manera diferente, con una especie de anhelo o adoración, la dulzura suavizó su rostro hasta hacerlo lucir mucho más joven.

Alfred no lo pensó más y lo abrazó con ternura, llenándolo de calidez, Arthur se sobresalto al principio pero se sintió cómodo de inmediato dejándose llevar, aspiró el aroma de Alfred así de cerca como estaban y se embriago de el.

—Sabía que eras tú, lo supe desde el primer momento— Susurró Alfred en su oído despacio, Arthur no sabía a qué se refería pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, las reacciones de su cuerpo eran más que suficiente como respuestas, como algo predestinado quizá, si Alfred lo sentía así Arthur supo que no se equivocaba pues él mismo también lo sentía en la piel, en la mente y en el corazón.

Arthur se permitió abrazarlo también y por primera vez en la noche pensó que no había sido mala idea bajarse de aquel autobús.

Pasaron la noche en la pequeña cama de Alfred, abrazados y hablando de tonterías, de cosas más personales y cosas trilladas, el amanecer los encontró justo donde la noche los había dejado, para el mundo fue una noche cualquiera, para ellos fue la noche en la que se conocieron realmente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ok por hoy hasta aquí~ ¿Les gustó? Díganmelo en un comentario por favor, estaré feliz de leer y responder a cualquier duda, petición o sugerencia que quieran hacerme con respecto a esto…_

 _Por otra parte puse en face que esta historia se estaba subiendo de tono, les pedí sugerencias y una chica votó por trolearlas XD ¡No me maten! (¿?) En fin…_

 _Como siempre estoy muy agradecida a quienes me leen y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar aquí pronto~ yo seguiré trabajando en esto y haber que sale XD_

 _¡Chao, chao miau! :3_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Noche, un Alfred mitad lobo, instintos y amor de media noche…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _En algún momento dejaré de trollearlas con esta historia (¿?) Nah, en realidad no lo haré muajajajajaja~_

 _Ya hablando en serio me gusta mucho el toque que está teniendo así que creo que seguiré por ahí y pues… a ver que sale~_

 _Por otro lado, del libro del que les hablé la vez pasada hay una escena que me llegó hasta el alma por lo bonita que es, intenté pensar en mi mente algo que estuviera a la altura de eso pero no estoy muy segura de que exista algo más hermoso, sin embargo quedé satisfecha con lo que salió, espero que les guste~_

 _Este cap va dedicado a una persona muy especial que probablemente no lo lea, pero da igual… Es un regalo atrasado de aniversario y lo hice intencionalmente poniendo mucho de nosotras, son detalles pero estoy segura de que esa persona sería capaz de notarlos~_

 _Eso es todo, ¡Oh y los comentarios! Son poquitos pero ame cada uno, gracias~_

 _._

 _ **Almamikan:**_ _Tranquila, ya sabes que no fue ella así que no tienes por qué convertirte en homicida (¿?)_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Es bueno, sentí que iba corriendo pero ya verán, hay una razón para todo lo que escribo y como lo escribo… por ahora ya vez, aquí estoy de nuevo por fin, ojala que disfrutes este capítulo igual o más que el otro~ ¡Chao!_

 _._

 _Hubo un anónimo por ahí, ojala dejes tu nombre o algún apodo~ así me es más fácil responder n.n_

 _Por ahora son todos, saluditos n.n y a leer se ha dicho~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

Cuando Arthur volvió a su casa esa mañana tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que todo había sido un sueño, sin embargo el cansancio de pasarse toda la noche despierto fue la confirmación de que en efecto, había pasado.

No era que hubiera pasado algo relevante, solo había estado hablando con Alfred pero él jamás había estado en una situación así, era extraño pero no desagradable.

A diferencia de la última vez que se había quedado en aquel bosque que había sido un día antes del descanso de fin de semana, ese día tenía que asistir a la escuela por ello se había despedido temprano de Alfred, ya estaba en casa pero tenía el tiempo contado para darse un baño, desayunar algo rápido e irse de vuelta a la escuela.

Salió justo a tiempo gracias al buen hábito de una rutina bien organizada, aunque las horas de sueño perdidas seguro que le iban a cobrar factura más tarde en sus clases.

Supo que se había equivocado, el autobús a la escuela lo adormeció casi al instante, Arthur se recostó en el acolchonado sillón y dejo a sus ojos descansar un poco, esperaba no quedarse dormido pero cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos notó que ya iban a mitad del camino.

Abrió la ventana con la esperanza de que el aire fresco se llevara su cansancio y su sueño lejos, el autobús hizo una parada inusual a mitad del bosque y el chico que se subió tuvo mejor resultado llevándose el sueño de Arthur que el viento.

—Alfred…— Murmuró Arthur bajito más alerta que nunca, Alfred le sonrió desde el inicio del autobús como si lo hubiera escuchado llamarlo, cosa que era imposible, fue hasta su lugar sin apartar la mirada de él ni un segundo, Arthur por alguna razón se sintió asechado de nuevo.

— ¿Pasaste una mala noche? Te vez cansado pequeño rizos de oro— Comentó Alfred sentándose a su lado sin ningún permiso, el autobús reanudo el viaje de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aun de día sigues siendo un oso feroz o te disfrazas de un simple estudiante? — Preguntó Arthur como contraataque, Alfred se rió un poco, paso el brazo sobre Arthur casi como un abrazó, Arthur pensó apartarlo como un acto reflejo pero notó que Alfred solo quería alcanzar la ventanilla para cerrarla, Arthur se sintió como un estúpido malpensado.

—El aire esta despeinándote, además así es más cálido ¿no? ¿Por qué no te duermes un poco? Todavía falta un rato para que lleguemos, prometo que te despertaré— Arthur supo que no podría negarse, el autobús iba despacio y lo adormecía de nuevo, además Alfred tenía razón, de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto más cálido. —Ven aquí— Alfred se acomodó de modo que Arthur pudiera descansar su cabeza en su hombro, por más que deseó no quedarse dormido el cansancio lo venció, descansó tal y como lo había hecho en el sofá de la casa de Alfred aquella vez, con aquel aroma tan peculiar inundando su nariz e invitándolo a perderse.

Realmente no supo más, al menos no lo supo hasta que la voz de Alfred lo llamó despacio en el oído, al principio fue un susurro, después la voz tomó más fuerza.

—Hey Arthur— Por fin sus ojos se abrieron y la luz del día le pareció demasiado brillante. —Llegamos— Le susurró Alfred y notó que el autobús se acaba de detener, ambos esperaron a que todos bajaran para bajar al final. —No pensé que realmente te fueras a dormir así, cuando te llame por tercera vez pensé que necesitarías algo como un beso para despertar— Comentó Alfred con voz de burla, Arthur enrojeció un poco y se recriminó mentalmente el haberse quedado dormido, se juró no volver a hacerlo en presencia de Alfred.

—Es tu culpa...— Murmuró Arthur con simpleza, no era que realmente culpara a Alfred solo lo había dicho por decirlo.

—Y aun así esperare a que vuelvas a bajarte del autobús cualquier otra noche~— Comentó Alfred con esa voz seductora e insinuante con la que lo había amenazado con "comérselo" aquella vez.

—No lo haré — Declaró Arthur con un poco de inseguridad, era una suerte que hubieran llegado a su salón pues así no tendría que soportar los coqueteos de aquel chico mucho más tiempo. —Y ahora me voy, mi clase está por comenzar— Agregó Arthur con más tranquilidad, Alfred miró de reojo al interior de su salón e hizo una mueca de aburrimiento total.

—Te veré después entonces— Con aquello Alfred se encogió de hombros y soltó un bostezo, Arthur lo entendió como una despedida y se dispuso a entrar a su salón. — ¡Espera!— Alfred lo tomó del brazo acercándolo de pronto, Arthur no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y aunque no fue en los labios Alfred lo besó, el beso había sido en el cuello, firme y cálido, cuando se alejó Alfred le mostró una sonrisa triunfal.

Arthur sintió su cara arder e instintivamente llevó su mano a la parte del cuello donde Alfred lo había besado. —Deja de hacer eso quieres— Murmuró Arthur con el rostro aun rojo, más que molesto estaba sorprendido, Alfred hacía aquello con una naturalidad irreal, como si ese tipo de cosas fuera común entre ellos. —Deja de bromear así —Agregó Arthur para dejar en claro que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos para ser una simple broma.

—Creí que ya lo sabías, no estoy bromeando Arthur… te vendré a buscar más tarde— Y con aquello Alfred se fue por el pasillo por el que habían llegado, Arthur ya se lo había imaginado pero escucharlo no dejaba de ser un shock, supo que estaba en problemas.

.

.

En efecto Alfred había ido a buscarlo ese día para volver juntos en el autobús y a la mañana siguiente de nuevo lo había acompañado desde la mitad del camino hasta su salón y así fueron pasando los días, con aquel chico extraño formando parte de su nueva rutina.

Arthur no había hecho nada al respecto porque aunque Alfred seguía coqueteándole de vez en cuando nunca pasaba los límites y de alguna forma extraña se sentía a gusto con su ruidosa y molesta compañía.

—Oye Arthur ¿Irías conmigo a un lugar después de tus clases?— Preguntó Alfred de pronto, era lunes y todo parecía moverse más lento de lo normal, quizá por ser inicio de semana o porque aún era temprano.

También era casi el final de la primavera y el verano ya se sentía en el aire lleno de humedad, esos días eran un poco pesados para Arthur por el calor insoportable, sin embargo le gustaban las noches llenas de lluvia por ello ansiaba la llegada del verano tanto como la odiaba.

— ¿Un lugar? ¿Qué clase de lugar?— Preguntó Arthur de vuelta, no era que no confiara en Alfred pero realmente aunque pasaban bastante tiempo juntos no podía decir que lo conocía del todo, cuando estaban juntos hablan de cosas trilladas o Alfred se dedicaba a jugarle bromas, pero nada más, quizá por eso podía tolerarlo lo suficiente para decir que era agradable estar a su lado.

—Mmm... Una librería — Contestó Alfred pensándolo un poco, aquello llamó la atención de Arthur, Alfred no era del tipo de chico que encontrarías dentro de una librería y en alguna ocasión le había dejado bien en claro que no compartía con él el gusto por leer. —Es la librería donde trabaja Lukas— Alfred pareció notar la duda en el rostro de Arthur porque de inmediato se apresuró a aclararse, Arthur lo entendió mejor, seguro que Alfred quería ir a hablar con Lukas, uno de los chico que vivían con él en casa, Arthur no entendió por qué ir hasta el pueblo a verlo si bien Alfred podría esperarlo en casa, pero prefirió no cuestionarlo más.

—Bien, supongo que puedo acompañarte — Respondió Arthur aceptando la invitación, a él le gustaba ir a las librerías y Lukas le agradaba bastante por lo que no tenía razón alguna para negarse.

—Entonces te buscaré a la salida— Prometió Alfred dejándolo justo frente a su salón.

—Bien, te veré más tarde— Asintió Arthur de acuerdo, era extraño para él hacer ese tipo de planes pero estaba bien.

Alfred tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios, depositó un beso ligero en su muñeca y se retiró con una sonrisa satisfecha, Arthur como siempre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que la acción estuvo hecha, seguro que Alfred se ponía como meta cada mañana hacerlo sonrojar al punto de parecer un semáforo, siempre lo lograba.

Arthur retiró su mano y entró a su salón aparentando estar enojado, sin embargo nunca lograba estar del todo enojado por acciones como esas, le parecían en parte tiernas y halagadoras, cada día era lo mismo, Alfred buscaba una nueva forma de despedirse y sorprenderlo a la vez, por ello Arthur no sabía cómo reaccionar a tiempo.

La primera vez había sido aquel beso en el cuello, a veces Alfred simplemente lo abrazaba, otras se acercaba como si quisiera besarlo y después se alejaba con la satisfacción de haberlo asustado, en algunas ocasiones simplemente tomaba su mano y la presionaba un poco con ternura, otras le revolvía el cabello o simplemente se lo acomodaba un poco detrás del oído, también le daba por acercarse a aspirar su aroma o en una ocasión le había acomodado la corbata del uniforme, siempre era diferente pero cada una de esas pequeñas acciones dejaban flotando a Arthur todo el día en un mar de pensamientos.

Era lógico que Alfred lo afectaba de una manera muy intensa pero el asunto de las despedidas de cada mañana hacían que Arthur se planteara las posibilidades de estar cayendo en aquel juego, y de caer en el ¿Qué pasaría después? No es que estuviera en contra de salir con un chico siendo él mismo uno pero tampoco se creía del todo las intenciones de Alfred ya que siempre estaba jugándole bromas de todo tipo, incluyendo los coqueteos.

.

.

Las clases fueron tan normales como siempre, sus pensamientos por lo menos se apartaban mientras estaba ocupado pero en la última hora le fue imposible concentrarse en la clase, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería esa tarde.

Nunca había salido con Alfred, pese a que lo acompañaba diariamente en el autobús jamás se habían visto más allá de aquello, y tampoco había vuelto a pisar su casa, era su manera de mantener la distancia entre ellos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que estuviera funcionando.

Alfred llegó a su salón justo cuando Arthur estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila, por supuesto que sus compañeros de clase ya habían notado la extraña relación que tenía con aquel chico pero a Arthur le tenían sin cuidado los rumores que habían nacido a raíz de aquellas despedidas que Alfred usaba cada vez frente a su salón, además Arthur no era del tipo de dar explicaciones a nadie por lo que no se había molestado en aclarar nada de lo que se decía y que todos pensaran lo que quisieran.

— ¿Estás listo? — La sonrisa de Alfred parecía más iluminada que nunca, Arthur alcanzó a escuchar uno que otro murmullo a su espalda mientras salía a encontrarse con Alfred pero eso no lo detuvo ni un segundo.

—Vamos— Comentó simplemente dejándose arrastrar por Alfred de nuevo.

.

.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron a la librería en donde trabajaba Lukas, las librerías era fantásticas para Arthur y esa en especial era su favorita, tenía dos pisos, algunas mesas para leer como pequeñas salas y un área para niños con juegos de todo tipo, era simplemente hermosa.

Lukas los saludó con alegría en cuanto los vio entrar, Alfred de inmediato fue al mostrador a preguntarle algo que Arthur no escuchó al quedarse atrás.

—Arthur, te tengo una sorpresa~— Declaró Alfred una vez que lo alcanzó en el mostrador, la energía de Alfred así como sus palabras lo tomaron desprevenido.

— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? — Preguntó Arthur de lo más curioso, Alfred sonrió traviesamente y le señaló hacía la librería.

—Del tipo que tendrás que encontrar en la librería, la oculté aquí en un libro, si lo encuentras es todo tuyo— Al principio Arthur pensó que era una broma pero después de meditarlo se dio cuenta de que eso era muy del estilo de Alfred, Lukas le dio una sonrisa cómplice y le extendió la mano en señal de que era libre de explorar lo que quisiera.

—Hay miles de libros aquí, suerte con eso— Murmuró Lukas con una sonrisa satisfecha, Arthur lo sabía, había miles de libros y solo uno era el correcto.

—Anda ve, te gustará mi sorpresa, estoy seguro de eso~— Alfred le giñó el ojo y Arthur cedió de nuevo, se dejó llevar sobre todo por la curiosidad que le provocaba aquello.

Se encaminó alejándose del mostrador, sentía los ojos intensos de Alfred seguirlo desde su espalda sin embargo no se volteó para confirmar si lo seguía o no.

No estaba seguro por donde comenzar, seguro que el libro resaltaría en algún lugar, empezó con la primera sección, él había buscado libros una infinidad de veces por lo que tenía la paciencia de observar cada uno, sabía que en algún momento daría con el correcto.

Dio una mirada atrás y notó que Alfred se había quedado en el mostrador hablando con Lukas, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y supo que tenía total libertad para buscar así que se dedicó a ello.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

—Alfred, estas empezando a preocuparme… bueno a todos en realidad— Comenzó a hablar Lukas en cuanto Arthur se alejó de ellos, Alfred tenía planeado seguir a Arthur de cerca en la búsqueda pero aquello logró llamar su atención.

— ¿Por qué? no veo el motivo para que estén preocupados— Contestó Alfred con simpleza.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero ¿Planeas decirle? — Alfred sintió como si algo en su interior se rompiera, miró a Arthur a lo lejos y supo que era imposible.

—No quiero que lo sepa jamás— Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el otro, acarrear secretos podía ser pesado a veces, tan pesado como para hundirte.

—Entonces aléjate antes de que sea tarde, el verano está por comenzar y sabes bien lo que pasara cuando terminé… Te va a doler menos si acabas con esto ahora, no puedes hacer lo del invierno pasado, es demasiado peligroso y no solo para ti, para todos nosotros, para Arthur también— Alfred sintió que cada palabra lo atravesaba, era verdad pero no quería aceptarlo, no ahora que estaba conviviendo más de cerca con Arthur.

—Jamás le haría daño…— Contestó Alfred en un susurro débil, no podía estar seguro pero quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que era verdad.

—No puedes estar seguro, y aunque lo estuvieras nada te garantiza que debido a tu aroma alguien más intente hacerle algo— Alfred apretó los puños al escuchar aquello, su instinto se alborotó al punto de soltar un gruñido, notó incluso que Lukas se puso tenso.

—Lo protegeré, sin importar que…— Declaró Alfred tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba en un lugar público y no quería arruinar su salida con Arthur, observarlo a lo lejos entre los estantes logró calmarlo, ahí no había ninguna amenaza, solo aquellos libros que en lugar de ser un peligro parecían ser un refugio para Arthur. —Lo protegeré— Alfred ya estaba totalmente calmado de nuevo, Arthur sonría al ver uno que otro libro y eso fue suficiente para olvidar todo a su alrededor.

—Deberías decirle, veo que estas completamente enamorado...— Comentó Lukas después de un rato observándolo, Alfred sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro, era lógico para él sentirse atraído por Arthur, sin embargo supo con aquello que iba más allá de su instinto, era algo más profundo, probablemente Lukas tenía razón y estaba enamorado por eso no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel chico.

—Oh, lo encontró ~— Comentó al observar a Arthur a aquella sección de la biblioteca. —Hablamos luego— Con aquello se alejó del mostrador y siguió los pasos de Arthur con una sonrisa emocionada.

.

.

Era ilógico no haberlo pensado antes, solo le bastó haber escuchado a una niña hablar en voz muy alta para darse cuenta, por fin sabía que libro había usado Alfred para esconder la sorpresa, en cuanto lo adivinó fue directo a la sección para niños a buscar el libro indicado.

Lo encontró ahí, de un color verde claro con la pequeña niña con rizos dorados en la portada, lo sacó del estante y lo hojeó un poco hasta dar con lo que buscaba, se encontró con un sobre blanco, había una carta escrita a mano y una entrada a un concierto para el viernes por la noche.

Arthur se sonrojo por alguna razón que no comprendía muy bien, quizás por el hecho de que Alfred se había tomado tantas molestias para invitarlo a un concierto, quizá era por la manera tan única que tenía de pedírselo o por ambas.

—Lee la carta cuando llegues a tu casa ¿sí? — La voz lo sobresaltó un poco pero era lógico que Alfred estuviera pendiente de sus movimientos por ello no fue una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Dice algo vergonzoso? — Preguntó Arthur como una broma, Alfred solo le sonrió de lado.

— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al concierto este viernes? — Alfred sacó un boleto de su bolsillo igual al que Arthur tenía en sus manos y se lo mostró sin borrar su sonrisa ladeada.

—Tú ganas— Suspiró Arthur guardando de nuevo el boleto dentro del sobre para quedárselo.

—Por cierto, el libro también es tuyo~— Comentó Alfred sacando el libro del estante y extendiéndoselo a Arthur. —Es para que te inspires y entres de nuevo a mi casa sin permiso— Bromeó Alfred con una mirada de lo más brillante como si lo estuviera retando a volver a hacerlo.

—Ya te dije que no lo volveré a hacer— Declaró Arthur fingiendo enfado pero aun así aceptó aquel libro, solo por el hecho de que había tomado un nuevo significado para él.

—Realmente quisiera que lo hicieras ¿sabes? me gustaría pasar todo el verano contigo— Comentó Alfred dejando muy en claro con su tono de voz que hablaba en serio, Arthur sintió un cosquilleó molesto en el estómago y no se atrevió a contestar, de pronto no sabía cómo hacerlo de todas formas.

Solo pudo bajar la mirada a sus manos, al ver aquellas cosas que Alfred acababa de regalarle y al pensar en el significado que tenían se dio cuenta de que quizá ya había caído sin darse cuenta, supo también que sí, quería pasar todo el verano junto a Alfred, el verano, el otoño y el invierno…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Ahhh~ -suspira- el amor, el amor~_

 _Quería subir esto el día 10 como un regalo de aniversario, pero ya saben que me falta tiempo siempre… en fin, me gustó esperar a subirlo el día de hoy porque se supone que según esto hoy hay una luna llena súper hermosa en el cielo, y me dije "mmmm, luna llena~ perfecto" por eso aquí está el día 14 de Noviembre del 2016~_

 _Pasando a otras cuestiones, de aquí me iré con De Fama, Amor y Música y de ahí con el Fantasma del Tren~ esperen por ellos~_

 _Oh y algo más~ ¿Qué les gustaría para Navidad?_

 _Opción 1: Terminó De Fama, Amor y Música._

 _Opción 2: Algo nuevo, tengo muchos títulos en mente, pueden preguntar por cuáles y les doy alguna pequeña sinopsis XD_

 _Opción 3: Algún especial o algo que quieran sugerirme de las historias que ya tengo por aquí~_

 _Opinen y comenten, ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias y pedidos~ su opinión cuenta mucho para mi 3_

 _Eso fue todo~ nos estaremos viendo, eso se los prometo~_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Noche, un Alfred mitad lobo, instintos y amor de media noche…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡¿Listas para otra dosis de Noches de Luna Llena, y los trolleos de Hikari?! Hahahaha~_

 _Me voy a pensar seriamente ponerles algo que no sea trolleo en esta historia~ sep, lo pensaré seriamente y ya les diré después, por hoy les dejo con este capítulo~_

 _No veo necesario agregar algo más por lo que sin más retrasos les dejo que vayan a leer a gusto 3_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

Arthur había estado en lo cierto, la carta sí decía algo vergonzoso, aunque no era una carta en sí, más bien era la letra de una canción, una canción romántica, de ahí el hecho de que fuera vergonzoso.

No juzgaba a Alfred por haberle dedicado una canción, ni tampoco por haberlo invitado a un concierto de aquella forma tan peculiar, todo lo que tenía que ver con Alfred de alguna forma era "peculiar", Arthur jamás podría llegar a adivinar lo que aquel chico pensaba sin embargo las cosas se aclaraban un poco con la letra de aquella canción.

En cuanto Arthur había llegado a casa esa tarde había abierto el sobre de la carta con un frenesí impropio en él, al principio no lo había entendido pero conforme había ido leyendo la letra le sonó conocida y al final de la carta Alfred había puesto el nombre de la canción así como el artista, Arthur no había perdido ni un segundo en prender su computador para buscar la canción en algún sitio en donde pudiera reproducirla.

La canción le gustó al instante, no era tanto por el hecho de que Alfred se la hubiese dedicado sino que era un estilo que le gustaba y la recordaba de la radio de algún otro lugar, siguió la letra desde la carta con la música con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía como un tonto enamorado pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

" _Amor"_

Era una palabra fuerte y hasta cierto punto desconocida para Arthur pero con aquella canción sonando en las bocinas de su computadora no se le ocurrió otra palabra para describir lo que aquella canción le hacía sentir, algo muy similar y quizá hasta igual a lo que le hacía sentir Alfred siempre que estaban juntos, sus mejillas se calentaron y se repitió mentalmente que no podía estar enamorado, al menos no tan pronto.

Aquello fue inútil, Arthur repitió la canción una vez que esta terminó y fue a marcar en su calendario el día del concierto con un plumón azul, se quedó un rato mirando la marca y la impaciencia le llegó de golpe, faltaban varios día para que por fin fuera viernes.

—Debes tener paciencia Arthur…— Se dijo entre firme y titubeante, se mordió el labio inferior pensando que aquello iba a ser difícil de cumplir pero debía lograrlo de alguna manera. —Solo hasta el viernes— Agregó más animado, de todas maneras iba a ver a Alfred lo que restaba de la semana hasta el viernes así que no había problemas.

Se aseguró de guardar el boleto en un lugar en el que no fuera a perderse y decidió que hacer sus tareas era la mejor manera de distraerse, lo logró apenas.

Al día siguiente sintió un cosquilleo molesto en estomago en cuanto se subió al autobús que lo llevaría a la escuela, se aseguró de colocar su mochila en el asiento libre al lado de él como una forma de guardarle el sitio a Alfred, no es que el autobús se llenara tanto pero había días en los que sin esa precaución de su parte no habría podido ir junto a Alfred el resto del camino a la escuela, por lo que ya se le había hecho una costumbre hacer aquello, por supuesto no había dejado que Alfred se diera cuenta pues apartaba su mochila en cuanto el autobús se detenía a mitad del bosque sabiendo que solo Alfred podría subirse ahí.

Una vez que el autobús se detuvo a mitad del bosque Arthur hizo lo de apartar su mochila como si jamás hubiera estado ahí y miró al frente esperando encontrar la mirada cazadora de Alfred.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que no solo subía Alfred esta vez, Lukas venía con él, ambos se subieron entre empujones amistosos y risas compartidas, Arthur se concentró en la mirada de Alfred y él por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa confiada y coqueta.

Lukas no perdió tiempo y empujó a Alfred antes de que este se sentara junto a Arthur, Lukas se dejó caer en el asiento antes de que Alfred pudiera contraatacar ganándole así el sitio, Alfred lo miró ceñudo pero se conformó con el lugar que estaba detrás de ellos, se ubicó junto a la ventana justo detrás de Arthur y se acomodó a sus anchas ya que los dos sitios quedaban libres para él solo.

Por su parte Lukas lucía una sonrisa triunfal y saludó a Arthur con naturalidad, Arthur por su parte correspondió de la misma manera, era inusual aquello pero nada incómodo.

—¿Llegaste bien a tu casa ayer? — Le preguntó Lukas con amabilidad, Arthur respondió con un sencillo "sí". —Me alegra saberlo, Al y yo nos quedamos preocupados por ello ayer pero no había manera de contactarte para saberlo, le dije que debería pedirte un número de teléfono para esos casos, no sé porque no te lo ha pedido ya, van diariamente juntos a la escuela y hasta han dormido en la misma cama pero no se atreve a pedirte tu teléfono…— Comentó Lukas mirando con cierta malicia a Alfred, Alfred por su parte solo bufó haciéndose el molesto, Arthur sabía perfectamente que Alfred no se molestaría por una broma como aquella por lo que solo se rió un poco, le gustaba ver a Alfred interactuar con su "familia".

—No digas eso de dormir en la misma cama de esa forma, lo haces sonar como si hubiéramos hecho algo más que solo dormir— Refunfuñó Alfred desde su asiento, aquello era verdad, Lukas lo había dicho con un tono totalmente sugerente pero aquello era parte de la broma por lo que Arthur no se escandalizó ni nada. —Y ya fue suficiente, cámbiate de lugar conmigo— Pidió Alfred de pronto, la forma en la que se hablaban era la de dos hermanos y Arthur se sintió aún más animado con eso, parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose.

—No, es mi forma de cobrarte el favor de ayer así que aguántate— Respondió Lukas con un tono que no dejaba a dudar que estaba disfrutando el ser malvado con Alfred, Alfred volvió a soltar un bufido pero nada más, aquello significaba que estaba derrotado.

—Creí que me había hecho el favor por ser tu hermano preferido— Comentó Alfred fingiendo un tono de resentimiento, pero su rostro divertido y relajado delataba su verdadero ánimo.

—¿Eh, cuando exactamente te dije que eras mi hermano preferido? No le llegas a la altura a mi hermano favorito…— Comentó Lukas con crueldad, Alfred por su parte sonrió con la misma malicia de Lukas, como si hubiera estado esperando justo aquella respuesta para contraatacar.

—Eso lo sé, Matias es mucho más alto que yo, en realidad solo me pasa por 5 centímetros~— Comentó Alfred como si nada, Arthur se perdió en aquella parte pero supo que el contraataque había sido certero pues Lukas se ruborizó de forma escandalosa y dio la impresión de no saber qué contestar al respecto.

—¿No tienes trabajo hoy? — Preguntó Arthur a su nuevo compañero de viaje para salvarlo de tener que responder a la broma que Alfred acaba de lanzarle.

—No, es mi día libre— Respondió Lukas con una sonrisa suave y volviendo a su calma habitual.

—De otra forma no estaría aquí molestando— Intervino Alfred con ese tono enfurruñado de nuevo, Lukas se rió un poco recordando que Alfred la estaba pasando mal ahí atrás.

—Sí, de otra forma no estaría aquí... Bueno, parece que ya llegamos— Declaró Lukas satisfecho, había logrado molestar a Alfred frente a Arthur casi todo el camino y con ello daba por pagado el favor que le había hecho a Alfred el día anterior, además Arthur le caía bien y de alguna manera le aliviaba saber que su hermano estaba en buenas manos. —Me encantaría que vieras de nuevo a la librería Arthur, o a la casa cuando quieras, los veré luego, cuida del tonto de mi hermano ¿Sí?— Con aquello Lukas se despidió dejando a Arthur con un humor de lo más agradable.

—Las consecuencias de pedirles favores a tus hermanos— Murmuró Alfred encogiéndose de hombros una vez que ambos se quedaron solos, Alfred como siempre se encaminó junto a Arthur para acompañarlo a su salón, aquello no era para nada necesario pero Arthur ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no pensó en ello, solo caminó en dirección a su salón con Alfred siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¿Qué favor le pediste?—

—Ah, lo de esconder el libro y dejarte buscarlo en su librería~— Aclaró Alfred con una sonrisa orgullosa, Arthur volvió a sentirse halagado por aquellos detalles.

—Ya entiendo, fue una forma divertida de cobrarte— Opinó Arthur como un gesto de solidaridad con Lukas, Alfred por su parte hizo una mueca de ofendido bastante graciosa.

—¿Y? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Me darás tu número de teléfono? — Preguntó Alfred con ese tono siempre coqueto.

—Mmm... Voy a pensarlo— Contestó Arthur malicioso, en realidad se lo iba a dar de todos modos pero le gustaba bromear con Alfred por todo también, era algo típico entre ellos dos. —Te lo daré sólo si prometes que no me llamarás a media noche para contarme tonterías — Comentó Arthur de pronto, Alfred le sonrió de lado.

—¿Cuál es el punto de darme tu número si no puedo llamarte a la media noche? Creí que lo sabías, no te llamaré a menos de que sea en la madrugada, una pequeña venganza por tu negativa a pasarte otra noche en vela en mi casa— En ese punto de la conversación ambos ya habían llegado al salón, Arthur por su parte lo lamentó bastante, quería seguir hablando con Alfred pero los deberes escolares eran muy importantes y él lo sabía.

—Suena justo, si logras convencerme te lo daré a la salida— Contestó Arthur con una sonrisa ladeada, a Alfred pareció iluminársele el rostro, su mirada tomó esa intensidad ya familiar para Arthur pero de igual forma aun aturdidora.

—Es una cita entonces… Vendré a convencerte más tarde— Declaró Alfred con coquetería y Arthur sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, seguro que en las próximas horas a Alfred se le ocurriría algo para convencerlo y como siempre Arthur estaría expectante a lo que fuera a pasar, Alfred se le acercó y sopló en su oído un aliento cálido que le puso la piel totalmente erizada, Alfred se alejó con su sonrisa triunfal y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse, como siempre Arthur se quedó ahí hecho un mar de pensamientos y confusión, con las mejillas calientes y el corazón acelerado, sin embargo notó algo más aparte de aquello, algo cálido y agradable se había instalado en su corazón, algo que solo podía describir con una palabra, sonrió y entró a su salón de lo más alegre.

.

.

.

Eran las 11 con 40 minutos cuando su teléfono sonó de pronto, Arthur ya estaba en pijama y acostado en su cama, sin embargo aún no estaba ni cerca de quedarse dormido pese a lo tarde que era, al mirar en la pantalla y no reconocer el número su estómago dio un vuelco, sabía quién era el que llamaba, presionó el botón de atender con el cuerpo de pronto entumecido por la emoción.

—" _Estaba soñando que alguien entraba en mi casa, trata te adivinar quién era… te daré una pista, su cabello era del color del oro ¿Te suena?"_ — Arthur contuvo una carcajada con bastante torpeza por lo que seguro Alfred se habría dado cuenta al otro lado de la línea.

—Tal y como me temía, realmente vas a contarme tonterías a media noche ¿No? — Murmuró Arthur teniendo que morderse de nuevo el labio para poder contener mejor la risa.

—" _No estas tratando de adivinar quién era Artie~_ "— Comentó Alfred con un suspiro en el teléfono, Arthur recordó el aliento en su oído de aquel mismo día en la mañana y sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo.

—Ok, ok… entonces su cabello era como el oro ¿No? — Le siguió la corriente como si de verdad aquello fuera un acertijo.

—" _Sí, y sus cejas eran enormes"_ — Agregó Alfred con una risa mal contenida también.

—¿Y cómo acabo ese sueño? — Preguntó Arthur acomodándose mejor en la cama con el teléfono bien pegado a su oído para no perderse ningún detalle.

—" _Eso es un secreto~ aunque si vinieras a mi casa mañana como a esta hora podría mostrártelo"_ — Arthur se acaloró con aquella invitación tan descarada y sugerente, sin embargo ya se iba acostumbrando poco a poco aquella intensidad que tenía Alfred.

—No gracias, prefiero que me lo cuentes por teléfono…— Murmuró Arthur con una risa malvada y triunfadora.

—" _¿Seguro?"_ — Su cuerpo se volvió acalorar con aquella pregunta, Alfred había usado el tono de voz justo como para atravesar la línea y hacerle sentir a Arthur aquella sensación de acecho que siempre le hacía sentir cuando estaban frente a frente, de pronto no supo que responder, se había quedo en blanco o más bien Alfred lo había dejado sin armas, aquella pregunta había sido lanzada con la intensión de hacerlo dudar y había logado su objetivo.

Como si el mundo supiera que Arthur estaba en un aprieto se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la línea y algunas voces burlonas que Arthur juzgó como los hermanos de Alfred.

—" _Lo siento Arthur debo colgar, te veré mañana temprano para seguir con nuestra conversación"_ — Comentó Alfred apresuradamente y se escucharon algunas burlas antes de que Alfred colgara el teléfono, seguro que los hermanos de Alfred le habían descubierto y no habían perdido la oportunidad para molestarlo, Arthur sonrió para sus adentros y mentalmente les dio las gracias a los hermanos de Alfred.

Unos cinco minutos después le llegó un mensaje de texto, Arthur todavía tenía el teléfono a su lado por lo que solo tuvo que desbloquear el aparato y se abrió el mensaje, su sonrisa se ensanchó más con aquel mensaje.

" _Olvide desearte dulces sueños mi pequeño Rizos de Oro"_

Como respuesta escribió un _"Quizá los tenga, pero mala suerte, yo no te daré ninguna pista de con quien soñé"_ y pulsó el botón de enviar, aquello era cierto y seguro que Alfred se quejaría de ello al día siguiente y como venganza insistiría en ello hasta el cansancio, sin embargo Arthur lo esperaba con ansias.

Recordó que debía guardar el número de Alfred, se debatió un poco con el nombre de contacto que debía usar y al final sonrió malicioso al dar con el nombre perfecto, así una vez que escribió el nombre puso el botón de guardar y dejó su teléfono en el buro junto a su cama, todo estaba listo, Arthur se acomodó bien para dormir, dormir y quizá soñar con su "Oso Feroz".

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

No habían hablado del tema en aquellos días, ambos estaban demasiado sumergidos en las bromas diarias como para hablar de ello, sin embargo ya era viernes y Arthur sintió una inquietud por preguntar al respecto.

Ya pasaba del medio día y sus clases apenas iban por la mitad, Arthur se encontró mirando la hora a cada cinco minutos, quería que fuera hora de salir y encontrar a Alfred en el marco de la puerta de su salón, aquel día estaba más expectante de lo normal, pero Alfred había actuado completamente normal desde la mañana por lo que las ansias de preguntar se habían hecho mayores a medida que pasaban las horas.

Arthur no quería ser el único nervioso ese día pero presentía que así sería, Alfred probablemente mostraría la calma de siempre, por alguna razón eso lo desalentó un poco.

—¿Qué tal tus clases?~ — Preguntó Alfred cuando al fin se había terminado el día, Arthur lo miró intentando advertir algún rastro de nervios en su rostro o emoción, se encontró con algo pero no pudo saber lo que era, sin embargo se conformó con eso.

—Aburridas, me alegra que sea viernes…— Contestó Arthur mientras ambos bajaban para abordar el autobús.

—Ni que lo digas— Alfred se estiró con la elegancia de un gato y soltó un largo suspiro. —¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? — Preguntó de pronto, Arthur se dio cuenta por la impaciencia de la pregunta que no había sido el único pensando en ello.

—Sí, sigue en pie— Respondió con tranquilidad, le daba la impresión de que no había estado tranquilo en todo el día hasta ese momento.

—¡Genial! ¿Está bien si paso por ti a las 10 entonces? —Arthur se sintió halagado de nuevo por aquella muestra de entusiasmo, asintió sintiendo ya los colores en el rostro, dos días antes Alfred se había empañado a acompañarlo a su casa, Arthur no había puesto mucha resistencia a ello, sin embargo Alfred se había negado a entrar aquella vez, lo que había sido extraño pero Arthur asumió que Alfred solo había querido saber dónde vivía y con aquella pregunta se había aclarado el para qué.

Ambos tomaron el autobús y la conversación se desvió a las clases de esa mañana, nada nuevo pero sí algo que los mantuvo ocupados en el trayecto, en cuanto la parada de Alfred se acercó, Alfred se quedó callado un momento antes de dedicarle una mirada tan intensa que Arthur de inmediato notó el cambio.

Alfred se acercó a su oído, cosa que no era nada necesaria pues Arthur lo escuchaba perfectamente desde su asiento, sin embargo notó que era una forma de molestarlo pues sintió los labios cálidos de Alfred rozar su oído.

—Te veré esta noche…— Le susurró con una voz suave que le erizó la piel, Arthur se dio cuenta de que la cercanía había sido para darle seriedad a la frase o quizá para que nadie más que Arthur escuchara, Arthur solo asintió porque se había quedado sin palabras. —Espero no comerte esta noche, Rizos de Oro— Agregó Alfred con ese tono bromista y la sonrisa triunfal pintada en su rostro cuando se alejó, Arthur enrojeció completamente y soltó un bufido.

—Como si fuera a dejar que lo hagas…— Refunfuñó desviando la mirada, Alfred se levantó entre risas divertidas para bajar del autobús y una vez que el autobús se alejó de la parada Arthur se permitió hundirse en su asiento sintiéndose totalmente derrotado, sentía el rostro más rojo que nunca y su corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenado, notó también que en su oído todavía sentía el roce de los labios de Alfred, esa noche iba a ser peligrosa sin duda y ya no estaba seguro de poder salir ileso.

.

.

Arthur miró la marca en su calendario por décima vez en aquella larga espera, aun no se podía creer que fuera a hacer aquello pero tampoco estaba cerca de arrepentirse.

Había elegido algo sencillo para ese día, su atuendo era cómodo y simple, lo que cualquier adolecente llevaría a un concierto, también había avisado a sus padres que saldría como una forma de sentirse más seguro al hacer aquello.

En cuanto escuchó el timbre de la puerta su estómago saltó de miedo y emoción, dando un suspiro tomó su chaqueta, revisó por tercera vez que llevara el boleto que Alfred le había dado y salió de su casa.

Lo que se encontró en la puerta lo dejó sin aliento, Alfred se veía espectacular, no llevaba algo mejor que lo que Arthur había elegido pero su forma de portarlo era definitivamente muy diferente, se veía de lo más salvaje y rebelde, Arthur paso saliva en cuanto Alfred clavó sus ojos azules en él, no llevaba los lentes puestos por lo que aquella mirada lo atravesó sin ningún obstáculo de por medio.

—Como me lo temía, te ves bastante comestible hoy, Rizos de Oro~— Comentó Alfred con aquella sonrisa coqueta y el tono juguetón, Arthur sintió que aquellas palabras debieron salir de su boca y no de la de Alfred, en su opinión era Alfred el que se veía más comestible de los dos.

—Tú pareces ese Oso Feroz que mencionaste antes…— Contestó Arthur como contraataque y Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Esa era la idea~— Declaró Alfred con esa sonrisa ladeada que comenzaba a ser demasiado tentadora.

Ambos se encaminaron al lugar en donde sería el concierto, Arthur no sabía de esas cosas ya que no solía salir mucho a ese tipo de eventos, para su sorpresa el lugar era un bar con un escenario bajo que cualquier persona del publico alcanzaría, el lugar estaba bastante lleno de gente y casi completamente oscuro, solo las luces de colores iluminaban el ambiente, aunque apenas y traspasaba la capa de hielo seco que roseaban de vez en cuando para los que bailaban en la pista.

El ruido de la música era casi ensordecedor además de que el suelo parecía vibrar al ritmo que sonara en los altavoces, Arthur se dijo que aquel definitivamente no era su estilo pero tampoco era molesto estar ahí, además entre más tiempo pasaba ahí más se iba acostumbrando al ambiente.

Alfred lo guio entre la multitud con una habilidad enviadle, ambos encontraron una mesa libre bastante cerca del escenario, las sillas eran tan altas como para no tocar el suelo, Arthur temió que alguien descuidado fuera a tirarlo de un empujón pero después de un rato notó que eso no pasaría, los chicos que estaban ahí se notaban bastante acostumbrados al ambiente y cuando se acercaban mucho a las mesas las esquivaban de alguna manera, además Alfred se había colocado en el asiento más cerca de la pista para de alguna forma servirle de protección.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Preguntó Alfred pegándose bien al oído de Arthur para hacerse escuchar entre tanto ruido, Arthur quiso echarse hacia atrás pero se dio cuenta de que si no contestaba estando cerca no habría manera de que Alfred lo escuchara, inevitablemente se imaginó toda la noche hablando así de cerca con Alfred y su cara ardió por la idea. —¿Arthur?—

—Sí— Logró contestar con simpleza, Alfred asintió y llamó a alguna mesera que salió de algún lado, después de ordenar Arthur tuvo que admitir que la rapidez del servicio era increíble.

Desde que habían llegado ya había algunos instrumentos en el escenario y de vez en cuando se escuchaban los golpeteos de la batería o algún acorde con la guitarra por sobre la música, la banda se estaba preparando para iniciar, Arthur no sabía el tipo de banda que era pero tenía toda la imagen de alguna de rock.

—El guitarrista de la izquierda es un compañero de clase— Comentó Alfred señalándole a un chico que rasgaba un poco su guitarra para luego comentarle algo a su compañero de a lado, Alfred de vez en cuando le hablaba de sus amigos de clase y recordó que en cierta ocasión le había hablado de uno que tocaba la guitarra, no fue difícil adivinar que era el mismo. —Aunque no son muy conocidos todavía, tocan muy bien— Agregó con una sonrisa ligera.

—Imagino que lo hacen más que "bien" para llenar así el lugar— Contestó Arthur mirando a su alrededor.

—Bueno eso lo podrás escuchar tú mismo en un rato—

En cuanto la música paró Arthur supo que era porque todo estaba listo para comenzar, los músicos se acomodaron en el escenario y el vocalista de la banda habló por el micrófono, agradeciendo el apoyo de la gente y presentando a su banda, la gente aplaudió y los aclamó con fervor, Arthur se sintió extrañamente emocionado también, en cuanto la primera canción sonó no le quedó duda de lo bien que tocaban, además de que había acertado, tocaban un tipo de rock bastante bueno, algo que le hizo sentir el corazón vibrar con cada canción que pasaba.

—¿Qué dices entonces, tocan bien o no? — Le preguntó Alfred después de algunas canciones, Arthur tuvo que admitir que no se arrepentía de nada haber ido con Alfred a aquel lugar.

—Son excelentes— Declaró con entusiasmo, la banda básicamente cantaba covers de algunas canciones ya famosas pero lo hacían a su propio estilo y con una interpretación maravillosa, Arthur no se extrañó del que tuvieran tanto público.

—Me alegra que te guste, ven vamos más cerca…— Alfred le extendió la mano para guiarlo entre la gente, ambos se quedaron de pie muy cerca del escenario, en ese punto la banda hizo una pausa y el vocalista comenzó a presentar la siguiente canción.

" _La siguiente canción va con una dedicatoria especial para alguien de nuestro público hoy, su nombre es Arthur y espero que la disfrutes…"_

En cuanto escuchó aquello Arthur encontró la mirada de Alfred preguntándose qué era aquello, Alfred simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de lo más cálida y lo abrazó por la cintura acercándose bastante, la canción comenzó y Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago, era la misma canción que Alfred le había escrito en la carta, su cara ardió y su corazón se aceleró en parte por la cercanía de Alfred y en parte por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—" _Cause the first day you come into my life, my time ticks arond you"_ — Alfred cantó en su oído aquella parte de la canción haciendo que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por tanta emoción y su mente tan solo podía pensar en Alfred y aquellos detalles que simplemente eran irresistibles. — _"All I want is you to understand, that when i take your hand…_ _It's cause i want to... We are all born in a world of doubt, but there's no doubt, I figured out I love you…"_ — Arthur se sentía de pronto sumergido en un mundo totalmente nuevo, un mundo donde solo estaba Alfred ahí con él, solo Alfred susurrándole aquella canción al oído, Arthur se dio cuenta entonces, estaba totalmente enamorado, no podía negarlo ni un segundo más, lo abrazó también con fuerza, aferrándose a él para de alguna forma transmitirle los intensos sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

Alfred lo miró con aquella intensidad y se inclinó juntando más sus rostros, Arthur sabía lo que seguía pero no quiso pararlo o alejarse esta vez, todo lo contrario, sintió el mismo frenesí que había sentido por abrir la carta aquella vez, la misma impaciencia que había sentido cada vez que había mirado la marca de ese día en su calendario.

El beso fue tan salvaje y devastador como se lo había esperado, todo en Alfred era así, como una tormenta capaz de calarte hasta los huesos y Arthur no solo sintió el beso en los labios, lo sintió en el alma.

Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez durante la canción, Arthur sentía que le faltaba el aliento y Alfred no parecía estar diferente a él, pero ninguno de los dos se alejó para respirar, ambos se habían negado aquello tanto tiempo como para poder besarse una eternidad entera.

Alfred fue el primero en retirarse, tenía las mejillas acaloradas y su mirada azulina parecía brillar traspasado la oscuridad, le tomó un segundo a Arthur darse cuenta de que aquello era imposible y que seguro era algún efecto de las luces del lugar, sin embargo cuando quiso comprobarlo de nuevo la mirada de Alfred pareció volver a la normalidad.

—A este paso en serio voy a comerte— Alfred lo abrazó de una forma más cariñosa que intensa y Arthur se dejó con el cuerpo aun entumecido, sintió contra su pecho el latir desenfrenado de Alfred o quizá era el suyo, o quizá el de ambos, estaba tan aturdido que no había manera de saberlo.

Ambos estuvieron un buen rato así, después volvieron a su mesa, Arthur ya no estaba prestando ninguna atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Alfred lo notó de inmediato o quizá él se sentía de la misma forma ya que después de un rato le murmuró al oído un corto "¿nos vamos?" a lo que Arthur asintió de acuerdo.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando salieron del lugar, Alfred se cerró el cierre de la chamarra hasta el cuello y metió ambas manos a las bolsas.

—Ya lo había notado antes ¿Acaso tienes criofobia?— Preguntó Arthur con tono burlón observándolo de reojo, él sentía que el clima estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para solo cargar un suéter ligero, sin embargo Alfred llevaba consigo siempre chamarras enormes como si estuvieran en invierno y no en verano.

—Hahaha, algo así, no me gusta ni un poco el frío— Admitió sin ninguna reserva, como su Arthur le hubiera descubierto un defecto cualquiera, Arthur no le dio importancia tampoco.

Ambos llegaron a casa de Arthur en menos de 20 minutos por lo pequeño que era aquel pueblo, Arthur miró la fachada de su casa y se sintió incapaz de despedirse tan pronto de Alfred, la noche se sentía tan mágica que no quería que terminara nunca.

—¿Quieres pasar? — Preguntó de pronto sin pensar en las palabras, Alfred pareció sorprenderse por un momento pero después de eso miró la puerta de entrada como preguntándose lo que habría detrás de ella.

—¿Seguro?— Preguntó con tono serio pero bordeado de algo más, inquietud, Arthur paso saliva y se hizo la misma pregunta mentalmente.

Como respuesta se encontró abriendo la puerta y dejando que Alfred entrara primero antes de volver a cerrarla.

Alfred examinó su casa con una cara de concentración total, como si cada detalle fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Arthur se sacó el suéter y le indicó a Alfred donde colgar el suyo, pareció dudarlo un segundo pero igualmente se quitó la chamarra y la colgó justo al lado del suéter se Arthur.

—¿Tus padres…?— Empezó a preguntar Alfred antes de interrumpirse a la mitad como si estuviera considerando empezar de alguna otra forma la pregunta, Arthur sin embargo comprendió perfectamente cuál era la duda.

—Sí, ellos están en casa… aunque probablemente ya estén dormidos…— Contestó con tranquilidad, Alfred no mostró ninguna reacción y siguió en su observación. —Ven, vamos— Arthur le tomó la mano y lo guio arriba, no sabía si era por estar en un lugar que conocía a la perfección o porque aún se sentía electrificado por aquella noche pero de alguna forma el miedo y las dudas se habían ido de su mente dejándolo solo con una resolución.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de pronto sintiéndose ajeno a su propia casa, sin embargo una vez a dentro la comodidad de lo familiar regreso, no pudo evitar pensar en que sus padres seguro dormían al otro lado del pasillo, lo bastante lejos como para no enterarse que Arthur había llegado y menos todavía que Alfred estaba ahí en su habitación con él.

Alfred silbó un tono ascendente en señal de que estaba impresionado, analizó cada rincón de su habitación con ojos críticos, Arthur siempre tenía todo en orden por lo que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, advirtió que Alfred sonrió al ver algo, siguió su mirada y se encontró con el calendario en donde resaltaba la marca que había hecho, tuvo que admitirlo, sí había algo vergonzoso y Alfred no había tardado nada en encontrarlo.

—Es una linda habitación— Decretó al fin con una sonrisa satisfecha, Arthur también se sintió bien por aquella observación. —Y además huele tan bien como tú— Agregó Alfred acercándosele peligrosamente, Arthur se ordenó alejarse y poner distancia pero su cuerpo no respondió, además era un poco ilógico querer escapar cuando él mismo había llevado a Alfred hasta ahí, por lo que se quedó quieto donde estaba, Alfred lo alcanzó y levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, quizá por la valentía que Arthur estaba mostrando al no alejarse. —¿Estas intentando provocarme? — Murmuró a unos centímetros de su boca, Arthur sintió el aliento tan cerca y su cuerpo volvió a entumirse por la espera.

No respondió con palabras, solo cerró la distancia y beso a Alfred, Alfred con un suspiro entrecortado lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y tomó todo el control del beso, Arthur había estado totalmente equivocado al pensar que en el bar los besos habían sido salvajes, Alfred le demostró que aquello no había sido nada a comparación de lo que podía hacer.

La respiración se le agitó de un momento a otro y no sabía si era su cabeza o sus pies pero el piso ya no le parecía tan firme como antes, como si Alfred no se conformara con eso profundizo más el beso haciéndolo sudar.

Arthur ya no podía pensar en nada por lo que no fue muy consciente del momento en que Alfred se separó para comenzar a besar su cuello y a repartir ligeras mordidas que lo hicieron jadear una y otra vez.

Notó ya tarde también que Alfred se las arregló de alguna manera para comenzar a acariciar su torso bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, las manos cálidas lo hicieron temblar y empezó a sentir el calor del momento concentrarse en una parte demasiado peligrosa de su cuerpo.

Su mente le trajo un recuerdo del pasado, cuando se había encontrado por primera vez con Alfred en la cocina de aquella casa en medio del bosque, recordó a detalle la piel bronceada y la amplia espalda que tanto lo había impresionado aquella vez, paso saliva de nuevo y no espero ni un segundo para colar sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Alfred también para delinear con sus dedos desde la parte alta de los hombros hasta bajar por toda la columna, la piel era tan cálida y firme que volvió a hacerlo deleitándose con aquella piel bajo sus dedos, escuchó que Alfred gruñía en su oído con un tono de voz más grave, aquel gruñido acompañado de una nueva mordida en su oído lo hizo sentir que sus piernas no resistirían por más tiempo su peso, por suerte Alfred lo tenía bien abrazado y Arthur había encontrado un anclaje en aquella firme espalda.

Arthur ya sentía la respiración entrecortada y fue vagamente consciente de que aquello se estaba saliéndose de control, que si no paraba a Alfred en ese momento no podría hacerlo de ninguna forma más adelante, sin embargo dejó que la oportunidad se le pasara porque aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerlo.

De un momento a otro la espalda de Alfred se tensó por completo y se alejó bruscamente de Arthur, ambos se quedaron unos segundos así jadeantes y llenos de sorpresa.

—Arthur… yo…— Murmuró Alfred con la voz entrecortada y una mueca totalmente confundida, Arthur lo miró con la misma confusión y advirtió que su mirada brillaba con un toque tan salvaje que asustaba, a Arthur le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que aquello era antinatural, recordó haber visto aquella mirada en el bar también, pero a diferencia de esa vez ahí no había ninguna luz estridente que pudiera explicar la causa de tal efecto.

La mueca confundida de Alfred se fue deformando hasta rayar en el horror, Arthur por algún motivo se asustó también, no entendía lo que pasaba pero era como si en lo profundo de él ya lo supiera.

—No puedo, lo siento… yo no puedo hacerlo— Balbuceó Alfred rápidamente tratando de calmándose poco a poco, Arthur lo observó caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un animal salvaje en una jaula, su propio cuerpo fue perdiendo el calor poco a poco también, su corazón estaba todavía desenfrenado pero ya no sabía si era por lo de antes o por la impresión que le causaba ver a Alfred así.

—Está bien…— Murmuró bajito para hacer que Alfred se detuviera, se veía salvaje y atormentado, como si estuviera herido de gravedad, Arthur apartó todo el miedo y se acercó a él para detenerlo, Alfred se quedó quieto sin mirarlo a los ojos y eso por alguna razón le dolía también a él. —Está bien, Alfred— Arthur lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alfred, Alfred concentró su mirada en sus manos y su cuerpo al fin pareció relajarse.

Con una cuidado excesivo y extraño en é le soltó la mano y extendió los brazos como una invitación llena de timidez, Arthur no lo pensó ni un segundo y se metió entre ellos dejándose sumergir en un abrazo lleno de calidez, una calidez muy diferente a la anterior, esa era delicada y llena de un cariño suave, Arthur levantó los brazos y rodeó a Alfred también.

Alfred hundió el rostro en su cuello y Arthur sintió bajo sus brazos como Alfred aspiraba su aroma para después soltarlo en un suspiro.

—Es demasiado peligroso Arthur— Comenzó a hablar Alfred en su oído, Arthur se estremeció pero no por la revelación, había sido sencillo para él notar la verdad en aquella confesión, se había estremecido por el tono lleno de tristeza que había usado Alfred, una voz tan triste y arrepentida que le llegó al alma. —La cosa es… Que me niego a hacerte daño porque… me enamore de ti Arthur— Alfred lo miró a los ojos y Arthur notó la decisión de sus palabras en aquella mirada, aquello era un voto que Alfred planeaba cumplir de una forma o de otra, Arthur de pronto tuvo miedo, no de Alfred, miedo de que se alejara como una forma de cumplir aquel voto. —Todavía no sé cómo voy a… Es que tú me descontrolas demasiado… No quiero arruinarlo pero…—Aquellas frases cortadas eran la prueba de que Alfred no sabía cómo poner en palabras sus pensamientos, o quizá su propia mente estaba llena de esa misma confusión y se reflejaba en sus frases inconclusas, sin embargo Arthur lo entendió de alguna manera.

—Lo sé, está bien…— Murmuró de nuevo Arthur sin soltarlo, sentía que si lo soltaba Alfred desaparecería, se dio cuenta de que también estaba demasiado enamorado como para no saber cómo expresarlo, como para temer a morir el alejarse de Alfred.

—Es tarde, debería irme…— Comentó Alfred después de un largo rato en que los dos estuvieron así, todos los miedo de Arthur se desataron hasta hacerlo rozar el pánico.

—Quédate, solo esta noche…— Le pidió Arthur con rapidez, Alfred debió advertir el miedo en su tono de voz o en su mirada porque después de un momento de dudas accedió con un ligero pero firme movimiento de su cabeza.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama de Arthur, Alfred lo rodeó con los brazos manteniéndolo cerca y Arthur por su parte hundió su rostro en el pecho de Alfred y se quedó ahí escuchado el latir de su corazón.

—" _So tell me when it's time… to say Ilove you"_ — Le cantó en un susurro, Arthur suspiró como respuesta y cerró los ojos aliviado de escuchar al Alfred de siempre en el fragmento de esa canción, ahí estaba su Alfred, lo abrazó fuerte para no dejarlo ir nunca…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Ya sé que más de la mitad va a querer matarme~ la otra mitad también pero no lo dirá XD_

 _Sí gente, Hikari las volvió a trollear muajajajaja~ pero como dije en las notas de inicio, lo pensaré… me lo voy a pensar seriamente, se los prometo~_

 _Por hoy quería recordarles que puede ser muy peligroso, sin embargo también quería que esto tomara la intensidad que debería tener… En fin, tenía mis dudas con respecto a esta última escena pero me gustó muchísimo, salió inusualmente romántica, pero de alguna forma es el tipo de romance no cursi, sino intenso y sincero… Estoy más que satisfecha~ Este capítulo me gustó de principio a fin y estoy feliz por eso~_

 _Pasando a otras cosas yo sé que se mueren por saber cuál es la canción que estuvo sonando por este capítulo (¿?) Bueno pues no mueran, se llama When it's time del grupo Green Day… Escúchenla y vean toda su traducción es hermosa y queda perfecta con esta historia~_

 _Para las que les dé flojera aquí les pongo la traducción de los fragmentos que use…_

 _(En el concierto)_

" _Cause the first day you come into my life, my time ticks arond you"_

" _ **Porque el primer día que llegaste a mi vida, mi tiempo gira a tu alrededor"**_

" _All I want is you to understand, that when i take your hand… It's cause i want to... We are all born in a world of doubt, but there's no doubt, I figured out I love you…"_

" _ **Todo lo que quiero es que tú entiendas, que cuando tomó tú mano… es porque quiero… Todos hemos nacido en un mundo de dudas, pero no hay duda, me di cuenta que te amo…"**_

 _(En la habitación de Arthur)_

" _So tell me when it's time… to say Ilove you"_

" _ **Así que dime cuál es el momento… para decir te amo"**_

 _Y eso fue todo, pero en general toda la canción es hermosa, quizá más adelante meta algún otro fragmento._

 _Otra aclaración, para las que no saben que es Criofobia (o les da flojera buscar) Es la fobia que una persona tiene por el frío, y si me lo preguntan a mí, estoy segura de que el América original de Himaruya-Sama es Criofobico XD solo basta con recordar el episodio en donde es invierno y se niega a salir de su cama hasta que el clima pase~_

 _En fin, recuerden que nada de lo que pongo aquí es lo que parece, todo tiene una razón así que tomen en cuenta las señales que los voy dejando y hagan de piedra su corazón porque no estoy segura del final que les dejaré pero el que tengo en mente no es muy bonito que digamos~_

 _Sobre advertencia no hay engaño gente~ tomen sus debidas precauciones con esta historia y sí, es lo único que les diré~ Quienes leyeron "Cartas de un Extraño" ya sabrán que pueden esperar cualquier cosa malvada de mí XD_

 _En fin, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado~_

 _Como dije, de aquí me voy a actualizar "The Writer" así que espérenlo~_

 _¡Chao!~_

 _PD: Feliz San Valentín~ amor del bueno para todas 3_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Noche, un Alfred mitad lobo, instintos y amor de media noche…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¿Recuerdan que les dije que esta historia estaba pensada para ser un One-Shot y que quizá iba a ser corta? Pues bien, esa fue una vil mentira, ok no… lo que sucede es que las ideas vienen a mí y simplemente no puedo ignorarlas~_

 _Por otro lado quizá les pueda parecer algo lento este capítulo, pero les prometo que el que viene será mucho mejor, confíen en mi~_

 _Por el momento las dejo que vayan a leer~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

Arthur despertó esa mañana con una sensación de vacío, supo que se debía a haber despertado solo en su cama, observó despacio cada rincón de su cuarto hasta dar con Alfred sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana.

Una imagen de aquella mirada feroz e inhumana le llegó de pronto haciendo que su corazón se detuviera un instante y como si Alfred hubiera advertido su miedo creciente, lo miró desde la ventana con el rostro un tanto herido, Arthur tuvo una vaga sensación de dejavú.

—Tienes una bonita vista— Comentó Alfred con cautela, Arthur delineó en su mente aquella vista desde su ventana, la imagen fue tan nítida que no tenía ni que pararse a comprobarla, él sabía lo que había a través del cristal, la conocía tan bien que podía idearla cuando quisiera sin temor a equivocarse.

—Sí, me gusta leer cerca de esa ventana— Su casa estaba más aislada de las demás, además de que su patio trasero estaba bordeado por la entrada a una parte del bosque, daba una vista que no cualquier podría apreciar igual que él.

—Lo sé— Contestó Alfred mirando de nuevo por la ventana, Arthur tuvo una imagen mental de él leyendo y los ojos de Alfred mirándolo desde la distancia, escondido de alguna forma en el bosque, el pensamiento lo aturdió un poco porque ese era el origen de su dejavú.

Miró que junto a Alfred había una sábana medio doblada, imaginó a Alfred levantándose a mitad de la noche envuelto en aquella sabana y quedándose en aquel sofá con la vista perdida hacia la ventana hasta la llegada del amanecer.

—Debo irme, Sam me envió un mensaje… Esta algo preocupado y cuando actúa como un padre sobreprotector es terrible…—Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa a medias, Arthur quería ser egoísta y decirle que se quedara más tiempo pero sentía que aquello sería demasiado injusto por lo que se resignó.

—Te acompañaré hasta la parada— Arthur no tuvo que vestirse pues aún tenía la ropa de la noche puesta, ambos salieron de su habitación y bajaron en silencio, en cuanto atravesaron la puerta de salida Arthur se preparó para la inevitable despedida.

—¿Sam no es demasiado joven para comportarse como un padre? — Preguntó Arthur como una manera de distraerse, Alfred sonrió con calidez por la pregunta.

—Sí, por eso dije que era terrible, no se le da muy bien eso, sus castigos son demasiado blandos~— Contestó Alfred un tanto más animado, bastante animado si lo comparaba con la silueta silenciosa mirando por la ventana.

—Lo imaginó…— Murmuró Arthur como simple respuesta.

—Ni siquiera mi padre era así conmigo…— Comentó Alfred de pronto con una naturalidad espontanea, Arthur se sorprendió con aquello, era la primera vez que Alfred mencionaba a cualquiera de sus padres.

—Los míos tampoco son muy sobreprotectores que digamos… creo que ya lo notaste ¿no? — Agregó Arthur con ironía y hasta cierto humor con el tema dejando en claro que aquello no lo afectaba nada. —La ventaja es que te puedes criar a ti mismo y nadie cuestiona tus acciones por ello…—

—Y puedes meter a extraños a tu recamara a altas horas de la noche— Remató Alfred con una sonrisa coqueta, Arthur solo se rió como respuesta, dándole la razón a Alfred con un asentimiento de acuerdo. —Los míos no eran así… eran bastante estrictos en cuanto a ciertas cosas, pero no hacían un drama si desobedecía en algo… eran muy atentos también, jamás habría podido meter a alguien a mi cuarto sin que ellos lo supieran— Comentó Alfred con risas sinceras y cierto toque de nostalgia en su voz.

Arthur paso saliva dispuesto a preguntar más, sabía que era un tema delicado pero también quería saber, Alfred se había convertido en alguien importante y de alguna forma quería saber más de su pasado.

—¿Qué sucedió con ellos? — Preguntó con cautela, tratando de imaginar qué tipo de cosa había sucedido entre unos padres atentos y un hijo de trece años, debía ser algo sin duda grave para que Alfred tuviera que irse para no volver más.

—No peleamos, si es lo que quieres saber… — Aclaró Alfred con la mirada al frente, al ver que Arthur no respondía nada, agregó con incomodidad. —Tampoco me trataban mal, eran muy cariñosos en realidad, lo que paso fue que ya no pude estar más con ellos por algo que sucedió… Algo que ni ellos, tan atentos como era, pudieron evitar— Y con aquello Arthur supo que Alfred no podría o no quería decirle más, sin embargo se quedó bastante satisfecho con lo que escuchó, de alguna forma había estado preocupado con aquellos casos de maltrato familiar que tanto se leían en los diarios del pueblo, aunque tampoco podía estar del todo seguro, Alfred bien podría estar encubriendo a sus padres violentos solo por vergüenza o miedo.

Algo en su cabeza se activó, lo que había pasado esa noche le pareció lógico si te criabas en un ambiente violento, temías herir a las personas pero tampoco podías controlar un carácter fuerte como consecuencia de tanta violencia en casa, la angustia en su pecho volvió con la misma rapidez con la que se había ido.

—¿Y qué me dices de Sam? ¿Ya lo conocías antes de irte de casa? — Preguntó Arthur como una forma de desviar el tema a otro menos incómodo.

—No, pero en cuanto lo vi supe que era una buena persona, él me ayudó mucho, lo sigue haciendo aun ahora…— Arthur pensó que aquello no tenía lógica, pero supo que era por la falta de información. —Él es como aquellas personas que se dedican a acoger a gente sin un hogar y eso…— Agregó Alfred con más ánimos, se notaba que quería decir más pero había algo que se lo impedía y Arthur no quiso presionar con eso, no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan entrometido, además quería creer que si Alfred no le decía más era por una buena razón.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? — Preguntó entonces aventurándose a otro tema que quizá iba a quedar igual de inconcluso pero aun así quería escuchar aquellos pedazos inconexos de historias, Alfred debió notarlo porque se dejó de reservas dispuesto a ofrecerle lo que podía.

—Ammm… pues no sé mucho de ello, no son historias que vayas contando a todos, además en casa somos muy reservados en ese aspecto…— Empezó a decir Alfred pensando bastante, sin embargo Arthur no se sintió decepcionado por algo que ya esperaba escuchar. —Gil y Elisa llegaron antes que yo, Sam me dijo alguna vez que a pesar de pelear tanto son muy unidos, ellos llegaron ahí juntos por lo que son inseparables, al parecer ambos escaparon de casa muy jóvenes… como la mayoría de nosotros… — Comenzó a relatar Alfred, Arthur se dedicó a escucharlo con atención.

—Matias también llegó antes que yo… es el más reservado del grupo en ese aspecto, todo lo que sé es que no estaba muy bien con su padre… y que le costó mucho adaptarse a Sam y las reglas de la casa, según palabras de Sam era todo un chico rebelde…— Arthur rió con aquella historia al igual que Alfred, había notado que en efecto, Matias no hablaba mucho y tenía un aviso bien marcado en el rostro de no acercarse a él. —Pero es una persona increíble…— Agregó Alfred con una sonrisa de sinceridad.

—¿Qué hay de Lukas? — Preguntó Arthur con una curiosidad llena de timidez, una mezcla extraña tomando en cuanta las preguntas que estaba haciendo.

—Lukas se nos unió el año pasado y creo que fue muy bueno, aplacó por completo a Matias y es la voz más sensata dentro de la casa, tampoco nos ha contado mucho pero por lo que sé vivía solo antes de unirse a la familia…— Comentó Alfred como respuesta, le dio una sonrisa que hizo que Arthur se sintiera bien, en el idioma de miradas era como un pequeño "gracias por preguntar".

—Peter, tiene la misma historia que yo… nada interesante y llena de huecos, recuerdo que cuando lo vi por primera vez fue como verme en un espejo… Sin embargo el hecho de que fuera más joven que yo en ese entonces fue un poco más difícil de aceptar— Aquello no sorprendió a Arthur, de alguna forma a él le había pasado lo mismo en cuanto vio a Peter, creyó estar viendo una versión más pequeña de Alfred, sin embargo la forma en la que su voz tomó ese deje de soledad le hizo entender a Arthur que no solo se veía reflejado en lo físico, sino en historia, Arthur trató de imaginar más pero no lo logró con tan poca información.

—Imagino que no es fácil recibir a alguien en ciertas circunstancias— Opinó Arthur un tanto contrariado, en realidad era muy difícil imaginar la historia de aquellos chicos pero aun así lo intentó, recordó a Sam diciéndole que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera y comprendió que la invitación de aquella vez había sido literal y no solo por educación.

—Y Sam, él es diferente a todos, él es único que nos ha dicho su historia sin reservas, supongo que es porque fue hace muchos años, nos habló de una persona que hizo lo mismo que él hizo con nosotros, lo acogió y lo cuidó hasta que fue mayor y capaz de abrirse paso por sí mismo— Finalizó Alfred con un poco de calidez en las palabras, siempre que hablaba de Sam su tono se volvía así, Arthur se daba cuenta cuanto lo apreciaba y no era para menos, Sam seguro que era una figura paterna para todos en aquella casa y el respeto que todos mostraban hablaba de lo buena persona que debía ser, Arthur sintió que lo apreciaba más también.

Ambos llevaban rato en la parada y en cuanto el autobús se acercó Alfred lo miró con gesto dudoso, Arthur sin embargo se sentía más tranquilo, sabía que Alfred estaba en una casa en la que lo apreciaban y esperaban, por ello ya no tuvo más miedo a dejarlo ir.

—Debes irte, te veré el lunes— Comentó viendo que Alfred no se decidía, estuvo a punto de pasarse de largo el autobús pero Arthur lo llamó en lugar de Alfred para que lo esperara.

—Sí, te veré el lunes— Murmuró Alfred tratando de sonar seguro, sin embargo Arthur lo vio más vulnerable que nunca. —Me gustó mucho esta noche Arthur y de verdad lamento mucho lo de…— Arthur lo cortó con un beso rápido y fugaz, fue su forma de aclararle que no necesitaba más disculpas, Alfred solo lo miró sorprendido pero al no agregar nada más sobre la noche anterior dejaba claro que había comprendido el mensaje de Arthur.

—Avísame si te comió un oso por camino— Comentó Arthur como broma y Alfred mostró esa sonrisa coqueta de nuevo.

—Lo haré, pero sabes bien porque eso no va a pasar…— Le susurró Alfred en el oído con aquella voz que hacía temblar a Arthur. —Aun me debes una noche en vela, te quedaste dormido muy pronto Rizos de Oro…—Y con aquello Alfred subió al autobús dejando a Arthur con aquel hormigueo molesto en el oído.

Arthur vio al autobús alejarse despacio y con un suspiro volvió a casa, trataba una y otra vez poner las piezas en su lugar para descubrir lo que Alfred no le había dicho todavía, pero que de alguna forma sabía que estaba ahí, ese "algo" era la información que le faltaba para rellenar todos los huecos en su historia, sin embargo con Alfred todo era diferente e impredecible, Arthur no podía imaginarse nada coherente, pero sabía que la magnitud del asunto era terrible.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse ante la perspectiva del maltrato, no quería ni idealizarlo temiendo que fuera cierto, Alfred lo afectaba de una forma tan fuerte que a veces era asfixiante pero Arthur habría aceptado gustoso dejar de respirar por Alfred, la única certeza que tenía respecto a Alfred es que lo que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte, como si desde el principio hubiera estado destinado a eso, a amar con cada uno de sus latidos a ese chico salvaje y misterioso.

Se preguntó inevitablemente si su amor estaría destinado a crecer así, entre preguntas sin respuestas y peligros mal contenidos, y de ser así ¿Podría aceptarlo?

La respuesta le llegó al ver la cobija medio dobla en el sofá, se acercó y envolvió en ella percibiendo de inmediato en aroma peculiar de Alfred, su vista se perdió en el bosque más allá de su patio, sus ojos veían el bosque pero su mente solo podía pensar en Alfred.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Al llegar a casa Alfred percibió el aroma del desayuno, sin embargo su hambre se había esfumado a causa de aquella noche, por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza no lograba comprenderlo y lo peor del asunto es que llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión, era peligroso.

Recordó el aroma del miedo de Arthur esa mañana y le dieron ganas de vomitar, se sentía terrible, Sam se asomó desde la cocina y Alfred supo que no podría evadirlo, seguro que Sam ya había notado su malestar con ese solo vistazo.

—Alfred, bienvenido— Alfred no respondió con palabras solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo y le indicó a Sam que subiría a su cuarto.

Al llegar se recostó en la cama, la sensación que le dio el colchón al bajar con su peso fue como si se estuviera hundiendo, todavía sentía el sabor de Arthur en los labios y eso lo hizo enojarse más consigo mismo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para reprocharse o siquiera crear un escudo contra los pensamientos que planeaban seguirlo hundiendo más y más hasta el fondo.

Por un momento mientras estaba frente a la ventana de Arthur había considerado el decirle todo pero entonces Arthur había despertado y lo había mirado con esos ojos aterrados.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a que lo miraran así, sus padres lo habían hecho también en algún momento, pero con Arthur había sido insoportable, como recibir una bala mortal.

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar con más claridad, realmente se había asustado al pensar que iba a perder el control, quizá había estado equivocado pero en cuanto había sentido su instinto salir se había puesto en guardia de inmediato no queriendo arriesgarse, sin embargo aunque se sentía mal se daba cuenta de que se debía más a algo sentimental que físico, lo cual indicaba que su cuerpo estaba bien.

—Por ahora…— Susurró al vacío de su habitación.

—¿Alfred? — La voz en el marco de la puerta lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y lo puso alerta, Sam estaba ahí, esperando a que Alfred lo invitara a pasar, Alfred quiso salir corriendo, no se atrevía a mirar a Sam a los ojos, él pareció notarlo porque después de un rato entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio una mirada analítica.

Eso es lo que Alfred le había aprendido a Sam en esos tres años, la capacidad de escudriñar en los sentimientos de la gente con tan solo una mirada, Alfred se dejó de reservas y dejó que lo leyera.

—¿Tan mal salió? — Preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible, Alfred sabía que era porque los otros podrían oírlos y quizá lo iban a hacer de todos modos, sin embargo Alfred respondió con la voz tan baja como un susurro también.

—Sí— En su mente solo podía ver la mirada asustada de Arthur y el estómago se le retraía con la imagen. —Perdí el control por un segundo… tenías razón, es demasiado peligroso— Agregó intentando no sonar tan devastado como realmente se sentía, Sam soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar.

—¿Arthur está bien?¿Ya lo sabe? — Alfred sintió un vuelco en el estómago con cada pregunta, a pesar de eso agradeció que Sam siguiera usando aquel tono de voz tan calmado y no uno de reproche, Sam era muy consciente de lo que implicaba "perder el control" aunque fuera solo un segundo, pero también estaba teniendo cuidado de no ofender a Alfred recordandele que era un peligro andante.

Alfred por su parte cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando desaparecer, deseando ser otra persona, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho aquello, de las cosas que había perdido debido a su condición, porque sí, aunque Sam no lo dijera él ya lo sabía, eran un peligro andante.

—Sí, está bien y no, no lo sabe… O decidió no saberlo, por ahora…— Contestó pensativo, era más que lógico que Arthur se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, de otra forma no lo habría mirado con miedo, pero Alfred no le había dicho nada todavía y Arthur así de reservado como era no preguntó tampoco.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? — La pregunta lo golpeó al principio fuerte y después se suavizo en cuanto él la absorbió y le dio forma en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que era tan egoísta como para no haberla pensado antes, Sam lo notó de inmediato. —Alfred, si no planeas dejarlo entonces dile ya…— Aquello era mucho peor, lo notó por el sabor amargo en su boca, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no había salida, era un simple animal acorralado. —Si en verdad lo quieres dale la oportunidad de elegir, en mi opinión no sería justo para él que tu decidiera alejarte por miedo a herirlo pero que él no sepa la razón de ese miedo, será como si simpre hubieras estado jugando con él—

—No se trata solo de mí y lo sabes… decirle los implicaría a ustedes también—Observó Alfred con cierto pesar, sí, se trataba principalmente de su miedo, del miedo de saber que si Arthur lo rechazaba y le temía se llevaría consigo a su familia, a las únicas personas que tenía en el mundo, además era algo que ni Sam ni los demás se merecían.

—Ahora mismo hablaste como un líder…— Declaró Sam con una sonrisa llena de calidez, Alfred ya lo sabía, lo habían hablado o más bien discutido varias veces, Sam le dejaría las riendas en cualquier momento, no a Matias que era el más indicado, no a Gil, ni a Elisa, ni Lukas y por supuesto no a Peter. A él y solo a él.

Alfred contestó con un gruñido ligero, indicando que cortara aquello, no quería ponerse a discutir con Sam las mil razones por las que dejarle las riendas no era buena idea, otra vez. Sam soltó un suspiro resignado y continuó.

—No te voy a decir que no es egoísta lo que haces, lo es, es egoísta y peligroso, es lo peor que has hecho en estos tres años… sin embargo también es lo único que has hecho mal en ese mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera sé si debo culparte o ponerte un límite porque es tu instinto Alfred, tu no lo elegiste, él estaba destinado a ti desde el principio… y que lo hayas encontrado es un milagro de uno en un millón, por ello no es justo de nuestra parte negártelo…— Las palabras de Sam lo traspasaron de tal forma que sintió como si un arroyo cálido recorriera todos los rincones heridos de su alma, sanándolo ahí donde pasaba, hablar con Sam era así, era sanar.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Sam? No puedo detenerlo, no puedo hacerlo si se trata de él, me siento herido y enfermo si no estoy cerca de él, me siento peor cuando estoy demasiado cerca, las ansias de tocarlo me consumen hasta que se vuelve insoportable, pero si me dejó llevar demasiado es peor porque no puedo pensar con claridad, no puedo controlarme y me aterra a morir el hecho de poder dañarlo...—

—Cuando me dio esa mirada de miedo solo por perder un poco el control, me afecto de una manera inexplicable, en algún lugar de mi cuerpo que no sabía que estaba ahí pero que de alguna forma es lo más importante dentro de mi cuerpo— Alfred se tapó el rostro con las manos pensando que quizá algo estaba roto en él, pero tan adolorido como estaba era difícil saber de dónde provenía el problema, solo quedaba resignarse a vivir con el permanente dolor, era un dolor que ni las palabras de Sam podían sanarlo.

—Deja de luchar contra ello entonces, sinceramente pienso que no le harás daño, tienes demasiado autocontrol para que eso pase, además es importante para ti, estoy seguro de que es más importante que cualquiera de nosotros...— Agregó Sam pensando un poco, seguramente estaba decidiendo qué es lo que debía decir para hacer que Alfred se sintiera mejor consigo mismo.

—Pienso que lo que paso es que te contienes demasiado y por ello tu instinto se alboroto al bajar un poco la guardia, te lo he dicho mil veces, eres lo que eres, ni más ni menos así que deja de luchar ya, nunca vas a ganar contra ti mismo... El único consejo que puedo darte ahora es, díselo, y que sea pronto.— La última palabra la dijo con un énfasis preciso, Alfred la sintió de la misma manera y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aquello era lo que menos quería escuchar porque sabía que era verdad y que era su única salida.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Arthur temía que Alfred no se presentara el lunes, pero lo hizo, se subió en la parada de siempre y sus ojos le dedicaron aquella mirada cazadora, se sentó en silencio a su lado, Arthur desvío la mirada de pronto demasiado abrumado por las emociones, sentía la mirada penetrante de Alfred sobre él y eso empeoró el asunto.

—¿Arthur? — La pregunta lo obligó a enfrentar la mirada de Alfred, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron Alfred se acercó y lo beso, despacio pero con firmeza, Arthur se sintió tentado a alejarse por reflejo pero no lo hizo, fue Alfred el que se retiró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Y eso por qué? — Preguntó Arthur titubeando un poco por lo nervioso que estaba.

—Porque el beso que me diste el otro día como despedida fue demasiado corto y me dejaste con ganas…— Respondió Alfred con aquel tono siempre llenó de coquetería, Arthur recordó el beso rápido y ligero que le había dado a Alfred aquel día para callarlo y lo admitió para sus adentros, en efecto había sido demasiado corto. —Además, quería darte los buenos días~— Agregó Alfred con una sonrisa más tierna que coqueta, Arthur se sintió enrojecer por la inesperada sinceridad pero no le reprochó nada.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? — Preguntó de pronto para dejar de pensar en los labios de Alfred.

—Terrible… Sam me hizo pagarle con nuevas lecciones de cocina la noche que pase en tu casa sin avisarle, pero estuvo bien, a excepción de aquel platillo que se movía solo, era como una mezcla entre pure de papas y godzilla, lo llamamos Papazilla~— Arthur se rió un poco con aquello, él tampoco tenía buena suerte en la cocina pero nunca había salido algo que se moviera solo en sus platillos, lo que era una ganancia. —¿Y el tuyo, qué tal? —

—Mejor que el tuyo sin duda… a diferencia de Sam mis padres no son muy aficionados a estar metidos en la cocina, por ello estuve pidiendo comida a domicilio y por suerte nada de lo que pedí se movía solo— Platicó Arthur con el humor completamente renovado, lo cierto es que en todo el fin de semana no había podido apartar de su cabeza lo que había pasado con Alfred y aquello le había quitado el apetito casi por completo, pero estar bromeando en esos momentos con él era realmente un alivio.

—Suertudo~— Canturreó Alfred con medias carcajadas. —Aunque hubo algo bueno, hablé con Lukas, te voy a hacer una oferta muy buena~— Arthur lo miró interesado al escuchar aquello, su mente trató de hacerse mil ideas pero se recordó que Alfred era demasiado impredecible.

—¿De qué se trata? — Preguntó al fin, la curiosidad podía más que sus precauciones y reservas siempre que se trataba de Alfred.

—¿Te gustaría poder llevarte prestados los libros que quieras de la librería? Pues de eso se trata, le pedí a Lukas que te diera un vale especial para que la librería te preste los libros que quieras~—Arthur lo miró impresionado, aquello definitivamente no se lo esperaba, Alfred lo miró de lleno y sonrió con orgullo. —Ya sé que me amaras por eso~— Arthur trató de ocultar su emoción fallidamente, realmente no sabía que decir.

—¿No debería amar a Lukas? Él es que va a conseguir el vale ¿no? — Comentó Arthur en broma, realmente estaba muy agradecido con ambos.

—¡Hey! Fui yo el que tuvo la idea… a mí es al único al que debes amar…— Refunfuñó Alfred con el ceño fruncido y Arthur soltó una risita malvada, aquello era lo que había querido lograr. —Oh, pero hay una condición para todo esto, no será gratis~— Agregó Alfred con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno, Arthur se preparó para cualquier cosa.

—Lo sabía, eres demasiado engañoso para ofrecerme algo tan bueno sin un pago de por medio— Murmuró Arthur haciéndose en ofendido por el "engaño".

—La condición es que tendrás que leer en mi casa de ahora en adelante~— Declaró Alfred con una sonrisa ladeada. —Más específicamente, en mi habitación…— Alfred se acercó solo para susurrarle al oído aquello último, Arthur se sintió excitado y estafado al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es una estafa…— Declaró Arthur con el tono más firme que pudo lograr, sabía lo peligroso que era estar cerca de Alfred pero aun así idealizó pasar todas las tardes en el cuarto de Alfred y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sin embargo la mirada salvaje de Alfred no lo dejaba en paz en su mente, vaya que era peligroso.

—Solo bromeaba, la verdad es que voy a remodelar mi recamara, quisiera que me ayudes, al ver tu recamara vi que tienes buen gusto… Solo serán unas tardes, lo prometo~— Arthur se sintió un idiota al temer algo de Alfred y de inmediato olvido el asunto, Alfred podía ser peligroso pero no dejaba de ser encantador y sincero.

—Suena justo, lo haré solo porque dijiste que tengo buen gusto— Accedió Arthur con gusto, sabía que corría riesgos estando junto a Alfred pero el solo pensar en verlo más allá de la escuela diariamente le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Te parece si empezamos mañana en la tarde? — Arthur sonrió ante la propuesta, si por él fuera estaba dispuesto a aceptar pasar toda la vida junto a Alfred, pero aquello no lo iba a admitir ante Alfred de ningún modo.

—Solo si prometes que no tendremos Papazilla la hora de la comida…— Respondió Arthur haciendo que Alfred se riera bastante, él mismo también se rió de su propia broma.

—Trato hecho~— Accedió Alfred con un humor de lo más luminoso, Arthur se dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo así, así era el Alfred que le gustaba, luminoso y seductor.

.

.

Arthur se sentía extraño caminando de nuevo por el bosque, solo había estado ahí dos veces antes pero de alguna forma se sentía a gusto entre los árboles y el musgo de las piedras, como si los lugares en los que pisaba lo recordaran y le dieran la bienvenida, como si estuviera siendo adsorbido por el ambiente y se estuviera transformando en una parte más del bosque.

De pronto lo notó mejor, Alfred lo guiaba de la mano entre las ramas y los árboles, lo sostenía con más firmeza entre las raíces muy salidas y los lugares resbalosos, lo guiaba de la misma forma y con la misma naturalidad que aquella noche en el bar.

Era como si Alfred pudiera ser dueño de todos los espacios a los que iba, pero ahí en el bosque eso se multiplicaba al triple, ese era el lugar de Alfred, si hogar, Arthur se dio cuenta de que quería formar parte de eso, por ello se sentía así, porque Alfred lo estaba guiando a su mundo y Arthur de esa forma se sentía aceptado.

—¿Todos están en casa hoy? — Preguntó Arthur de pronto para saber si debía prepararse o no, no es que le molestarán los hermanos de Alfred, era todo lo contrario, pero seguro que si estaban en casa ellos dos serían el blanco de todas las bromas del día.

—No, la mayoría trabaja hasta tarde… Los únicos que estarán ahora serían Sam y quizá más tarde Peter, cuando vuelva de la escuela… También quizá esta Matias… con él nunca se sabe— Alfred se encogió de hombros con un gesto simple, Arthur se sintió más tranquilo con la información, secretamente agradeció la paz que podrían tener ellos dos por al menos un rato.

—¿Sam no trabaja fuera? — Preguntó Arthur mientras sus sentidos se acostumbraban más y más a la tranquilidad del bosque.

—De vez en cuando, aunque su trabajo casi siempre lo hace desde casa— Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de un momento a otro, Arthur se sentía bastante cómodo a diferencia de las dos últimas veces, sentía que conocía mejor a Alfred y a su familia, en pocas palabras ya no se sentía un intruso en aquella casa.

Al entrar Alfred pareció olisquear el aire, Arthur intentó lo mismo pero no percibió nada extraño, olía a madera y a hogar.

—Oh, Sam está en su estudio y Matias en su recamara, Peter no ha llegado todavía y fuera de ellos los demás no están en casa como esperaba— Arthur se quedó pasmado al oír aquello, su mente se bloqueó por unos momentos y se recordó que no quería pensar en eso, en lo que Alfred le ocultaba pero cada vez era más obvio.

—Ya veo… Sam debería saber que estoy aquí ¿no?…— Murmuró Arthur aunque de inmediato sospechó que Sam ya sabía de su presencia ahí.

Alfred por su parte pareció notar su error con la duda en la voz de Arthur y se puso algo tenso, sin embargo asintió guiándolo por la casa para llevarlo al estudio en donde estaba Sam revisando unos papeles, Alfred tocó con los nudillos en la puerta abierta del estudio para llamar su atención, Sam levantó los ojos grises de los documentos y observó a ambos aleatoriamente, Arthur supo que quería descubrir algo pero no había manera de saber el qué.

—Arthur vino a ayudarme con lo de mi habitación… ammm, va a venir todas las tarde hasta que terminemos la remodelación…— Alfred se dirigía a Sam de forma natural, sin embargo Arthur advirtió cierto nerviosismo en la actitud de Alfred, quizá era por lo del viernes en la noche.

—Es bueno escuchar eso… Arthur sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras, pero espero que le cobres el favor a Alfred después— Comentó Sam con ese tono de voz amable pero lleno de firmeza, además de bromista.

—En realidad ya estamos a mano, Alfred me prometió a cambio un vale para pedir libros en donde trabaja Lukas— Aclaró Arthur con el tono de que aquello solo era un trato de una cosa por otra, pero se daba cuenta perfectamente de que Sam debía saber el tipo de relación que mantenía con Alfred, sin embargo aunque era como un padre para Alfred tampoco se metía en los asuntos de nadie.

—Me parece muy justo, yo no habría accedido de otro modo— Agregó Sam con una sonrisa de lo más agradable, Alfred dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios también con el comentario y Arthur los vio más como dos viejos amigos que como un padre e hijo.

—Estaremos en mi habitación si necesitas algo— Comentó Alfred tomando de nuevo la mano de Arthur de forma distraída, Arthur se sintió bien con el gesto pero también algo nervioso, era muy consciente de que Sam era el líder dentro de la casa, pero su rostro joven y su actitud descuidada dejaba en claro que aquello no era prohibido ante sus ojos y Arthur tampoco sintió que lo fuera.

—Está bien, los llamaré más tarde cuando termine de preparar la comida— Comentó Sam de lo más tranquilo.

—Bien, no prepares Papazilla esta vez… una de las condiciones para que Arthur viniera fue que no estaría ese platillo en nuestro menú~— Pidió Alfred con unas cuantas risitas, Sam puso los ojos en blanco como si le hubiera recordado algo que deseara olvidar.

—Ni lo menciones, no quiero correr de nuevo por toda la casa en busca de un pure de papas que huyo solo de la cocina— Siguió Sam la broma sin ningún esfuerzo, Arthur no pudo evitar reírse un poco de eso imaginando la escena. —De verdad Arthur, nunca metas a Alfred a tu cocina o a cualquier cocina, descubrí por las malas que tiene la habilidad de darle vida a la comida, de forma literal— Los tres se rieron de aquello con más ganas.

—Entendido, gracias por avisarme— Contestó Arthur antes de salir junto a Alfred entre risas divertidas.

Al pie de la escalera se encontraron con Matias, así de cerca Arthur notó que sí, aquel chico era un poco más alto que Alfred.

—¿Por qué la risa? Se oía hasta mi cuarto…— La pregunta había sido lanzada con ansiedad pero a la vez con un toque curioso.

—Ah, estábamos recordado mi pure de papas del fin de semana— Matias de inmediato sonrió, fue increíble la forma en la que su rostro se relajó con el simple gesto, como si todo el tiempo hubiera tenido una máscara puesta sobre aquel rostro sonriente, era tan brillante como Alfred.

—No digas más… fue terrible, no quiero recordarlo— Dijo con tono burlón, después miró de lleno a Arthur como si quisiera memorizar su rostro. —Hola Arthur— Saludó con simpleza y a la vez con intensión, como si quisiera decir algo más pero a la vez solo fuera aquel simple hola, Arthur correspondió el saludo de la misma manera.

Arthur percibió el aroma de Alfred de una forma tan intensa que se extrañó y aturdió un poco, era raro no haberlo notado antes de ese momento, también sintió como Alfred acarició un poco su mano con el pulgar, un gesto natural y espontaneó pero Arthur notó de alguna manera que algo pasaba con ese simple gesto.

Matias regresó rápidamente la mirada a Alfred y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, Matias parpadeó como sorprendido y apartó la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Ya me voy, iba a ir a ver a Lukas al trabajo, me llamó diciendo que necesitaba ayuda con unas cajas o no sé que, nos vemos luego— Se despidió se forma simple y bajó trotando las escaleras hasta que se escuchó la puerta de salida.

Alfred soltó un suspiro extraño que llamó la atención de Arthur, a simple vista no había nada extraño en él, pero si lo miraba con más atención se veía lo tenso que estaba, como si acabara de salir de una sección de ejercicios musculares, incluso se veía un poco más alto de lo normal, Arthur no entendía aquello, no tenía forma de entenderlo.

—¿Estas asustado? — Preguntó Alfred mirándolo con atención, había un genuino toque de preocupación en su voz, Arthur se preguntó lo mismo mentalmente pero la respuesta definitiva era no, no estaba asustado, esta extrañado, solo eso.

—¿Debería de estarlo? — Preguntó de vuelta tanteando el tema, era algo extraño percibir esas cosas en Alfred pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrado a ello, Alfred negó con la cabeza y Arthur volvió a sentirse decepcionado con la falta de información, sin embargo esta vez no estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. —Háblame de ello… No estoy asustado, si es eso lo que te detiene— Agregó pensando bien sus palabras, Alfred dudo un poco pero de alguna forma Arthur sabía que iba a ceder.

—No, está bien… es solo, algo normal entre nosotros, sobre todo con Matias… es que él es algo impredecible, siempre me pongo alerta a su alrededor y normalmente no es tan notable, puedo controlarlo y mantenerlo solo para mí pero… hoy estas tú aquí y por eso… ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que haces que me descontrole un poco? — De nuevo estaban todas las frases cortadas, ocultando todo aquello que Alfred no quería decirle todavía, Arthur lo aceptó con gusto, aquello era mejor que nada.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien… pero no me has dicho por qué te pasa eso conmigo— Respondió Arthur mientras ambos retomaban su caminata hasta la habitación de Alfred, una vez que llegaron Alfred parecía completamente normal, como si el cambio extraño solo hubiera sido imaginación de Arthur.

—¿No es obvio? — Preguntó Alfred con una risa coqueta, en cuanto cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él fue a cazarlo de nuevo, Arthur no sintió la necesidad de huir esta vez, se quedó justo donde estaba, acostumbrado de alguna forma a la cercanía peligrosa de Alfred. —Es porque me gustas mucho… porque siempre hueles muy bien y porque luces muy comestible a mis ojos— Todo eso hizo temblar a Arthur, en primera porque Alfred estaba de nuevo susurrando en su oído y en segunda, porque las últimas palabras se las tomó en completo doble sentido.

Ansiaba que Alfred lo besara, que lo marcara de alguna forma y esos pensamientos lo hicieron enrojecer un poco, pero era inevitable tener ese tipo de pensamientos después de la noche del bar en la que había descubierto cuanto le gustaba Alfred y aún más cuanto le habían gustado sus besos y sus caricias.

—¿Quieres que lo intentemos otra vez? Prometo ir más despacio esta vez, y prometo que que me detendré a tiempo, no volveré a asustarte…— La timidez que Alfred uso en su tono de voz no coincidía para nada con la forma totalmente posesiva en la que lo estaba abrazando, o con los besos que repartió por su cuello, con la forma en la que lo estaba seduciendo o siquiera con la propuesta que le estaba haciendo, sin embargo, algo le dijo a Arthur que si decía "no" Alfred se alejaría de él sin dudarlo dos veces.

—No me voy a asustar...— Aseguró Arthur bajito pero con firmeza, de alguna forma quería que Alfred lo supiera y que se le quedara bien grabado para que ya no siguiera dudando, y aunque Arthur quizá si tenía un poco de miedo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso se interpusiera entre ellos, Alfred le había demostrado una y otra vez que realmente lo quería, por ello no creía que fuera a lastimarlo por más descontrolado que pudiera estar, al menos de eso si estaba más que seguro.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso...— Alfred suspiró y lo besó con ese salvajismo natural en él, pero también tal y como había prometido lo hacía con cuidado y tomando su tiempo, Arthur por su parte lo rodeó por el cuello como una forma de no permitir que se alejara mucho, solo lo suficiente para un respiro.

Los besos siguieron, algunos más profundos y largos, otros más cortos y suaves, pero todos igual de dulces, Arthur ya no estaba pensando con claridad, se dio cuenta de ello cuando capturó el labio inferior de Alfred entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo un poco.

Alfred soltó una especie de gruñido placentero y sus besos se hicieron más feroces, igual que la noche del bar, como consecuencia Arthur notó que los músculos del cuello bajo sus manos se tensaban más y más, intento hacer que se relajaran acariciando despacio el área que tenía a su alcance hasta que hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Alfred.

No era tan suave como parecía sin embargo Arthur encontró bastante agradable la textura encrespada y rebelde.

Alfred no se alejó de golpe como la última vez, pese a que sus músculos no se relajaban del todo, lo beso algunas veces más antes de por fin retirarse, Alfred lo miró así de cerca como estaban y Arthur contempló de llenó en aquellos ojos azules el brillo salvaje y antinatural que tanto lo había alterado la última vez.

Alfred no escondió aquella mirada esta vez y a Arthur le dio la impresión de que estaba esperando una reacción de su parte, cualquiera que fuera. Arthur a diferencia de la última vez se permitió estudiar más aquel brillo inhumano en los ojos azules, se encontró aceptándolo de alguna manera y decidió que no tenía más miedo de esos ojos, era cierto que había algo realmente oscuro en aquella mirada, algo más allá de su imaginación, pero también había algo muy cálido, era la mirada de Alfred, del auténtico Alfred, sin mentiras ni reservas.

—Ahora veo que te gusta mucho provocarme ¿Verdad? — Comentó Alfred de pronto soltando un suspiro que sonó entre alivio y placer, Arthur se permitió sonreír de lleno con el comentario, la mirada de Alfred había vuelto a la normalidad y esta vez Arthur había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar con claridad como el brillo bajaba de intensidad poco a poco hasta que se apagaba por completo, decidió que no diría nada al respecto y prefirió seguir por el camino de las bromas, ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

—¿Cómo lo hago hasta ahora?— Preguntó con un toque de burla, dejando bien en claro que sí, disfrutaba el provocar a Alfred.

—Perfectamente…— Respondió Alfred rozando su cuello con los labios y dándole un suspiro en el oído, Arthur sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y se sintió irremediablemente encantado con los cariños que Alfred le hacía. —Parece que conoces exactamente mis puntos débiles y los usas en mi contra…— Agregó Alfred con coquetería, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Arthur de nuevo, vio que no quedaba rastro de la mirada anterior.

La mirada que le daba Alfred esta vez estaba cargada de amor, de un amor tan inmenso que Arthur se abrumó, era ese tipo de amor que te hace mirar a la otra persona como si lo fuera todo para ti, como si al separarte de esa persona siguieras siendo tú pero siempre incompleto, la mirada estaba llena de amor y melancolía, a Arthur también le gustó esa mirada porque se dio cuenta de que no era el único enamorado de esa manera.

—¿Te asustarías si digo que te amo?— Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago y su corazón se aceleró, no, no estaba asustado, estaba total y completamente seguro de ello esta vez, así como también estaba seguro de que amaba a Alfred, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

—No lo haría… porque yo también me siento así…— Respondió sin más reservas, de todas formas todas ellas no servían contra Alfred.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 _Estoy demasiado, DEMASIADO sensible estos día y no sé porque… imagínenme al borde de las lágrimas en este preciso momento, escuchando canciones para tirarte de un puente y les prometo que no se alejan de la realidad…_

 _En fin, por suerte para mí, no suelo llorar fácilmente así que no es tan grave… y gracias a que deje que youtube corriera libre he descubierto canciones hermosas que me dieron una visión de lo que podría ser el final de esta historia… sí ya tan pronto._

 _Pero no se preocupen, pasaran una serie de cosas más antes de llegar a ese punto pero quería desahogarme y contárselos XD_

 _Por el momento espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, espero también contagiar mi sentimentalismo por medio de este capítulo para sentirme un poco más comprendida (¿?)_

 _El próximo seguro que se los traigo pronto (aunque tenga que pausar mis otras historias XD) porque de verdad, de verdad quiero escribirlo y quiero aprovechar también el sentimentalismo que traigo cargado para que salga bonito y con amor 3_

 _Bueno gente, nos vemos en otro momento, iré a abrazar mi almohada favorita y a comer helado, chao~_

 _PD: Mándenme sus pañuelos para las lágrimas por si las dudas~_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **¿Advertencias?**_ _Sí, una, pero no les diré cual porque arruinaría todo (¿?) Ok ya… la mayoría ya lo ha de imaginar, así que no tiene caso que lo mencione~_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡Condenado capítulo del mal! Me dio dolor de cabeza y una frustración legendaria…_

 _En fin, se supone que este capítulo lo quería escribir por una escena en específico y resulta que al final no me dio espacio para meterla… tendré que esperar al siguiente, que seguro será pronto… espero._

 _Por otro lado me alegra decirles que salí de mi sentimentalismo ¡Al fin! Sin embargo eso no evita que sea una cruel persona con ustedes por eso tomen sus precauciones conmigo XD Sé que así me aman (¿?) Ok no…_

 _Por el momento les dejo con esto y me voy retirando a escribir lo siguiente que sigue hahahah ¡Chao, miau! :3_

 _ **PD:**_ _Dos últimas cosas, la canción que puse por ahí en las notas finales encontrar traducción y nombre va…_

 _No responderé comentarios hoy, lo siento chica pero mi lap es más lenta que una tortuga u.u_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

" _La sonrisa del ser amado es el sol que ahuyenta la llegada del invierno…"_

Arthur estaba leyendo de lo más tranquilo, la tarde estaba bastante fresca para ser verano y el libro que había elegido estaba muy interesante, Alfred no lo había engañado con lo de poder pedir libros prestados de la librería, contaba ya con una tarjeta que podía canjear por cualquier libro que él deseara leer, era una maravilla.

Alfred se removió un poco distrayéndolo por un segundo, Arthur lo miró, se había quedado dormido usando sus piernas como almohada, su rostro lucía relajado pero de vez en cuando se movía un poco, acarició con suavidad el cabello dorado y Alfred solo soltó un suspiro placentero pero no llegó a despertarse, al contrario pareció sumergirse más en el sueño.

Aquello era curioso, Arthur nunca había visto a Alfred dormir por lo que era toda una novedad y eso le gustó bastante.

En ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto de Alfred, Arthur seguía ayudándolo con lo de la remodelación, sin embargo al ritmo al que iban seguro que les llevaría todo lo que quedaba del verano en terminar, pero por Arthur no había ninguna prisa y por parte de Alfred, por supuesto, tampoco la había.

Las tardes junto a Alfred eran maravillosas y relajantes, además de que le había dejado el mando total de la remodelación por lo que Arthur solo tenía que dar las órdenes y Alfred se encargaba de cumplirlas.

Esa tarde se habían dedicado a pintar el cuarto, días antes habían sacado casi todos los muebles a excepción de la cama que era donde estaban precisamente, solo la habían movido al centro de la habitación y todo lo demás estaba repleto de botes de pinturas, brochas y papel periódico por todo el piso, la habitación olía a pintura fresca y a bosque porque habían dejado la ventana abierta para que el aire entrara y secara la pintura más rápido.

Arthur había elegido los colores cálidos del otoño para pintar de nuevo las paredes y estaba feliz con el resultado, Alfred no había mostrado una reacción diferente por lo que el trabajo había sido un éxito.

Planeaban meter cerca de la ventana un sillón similar al que Arthur tenía en su propia habitación además de un pequeño librero y otras cosas que aunque Alfred no lo mencionara, pretendía que estuvieran ahí para Arthur.

Aquellos detalles eran los que lo hacían sentir así de cómodo en aquel espacio, la habitación no solo sería de Alfred sino de los dos.

Alfred despertó cerca de las 7 de la tarde, ya no entraba suficiente luz por la ventana para seguir leyendo y por ello Arthur se había puesto a juguetear con el cabello de Alfred hasta que despertara.

—Hola…— Murmuró Alfred mirándolo desde su cómodo lugar con los ojos aun somnolientos, Arthur sonrió por lo absurdo del asunto y porque la mejilla se le había enrojecido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

—Sí que eres capaz de dormir por horas… ya termine mi lectura y tu apenas despiertas— Aquello era mentira, Alfred solo había dormido un poco más de una hora y Arthur por supuesto no iba ni por la mitad del libro.

—Si querías despertarme antes debiste aplicar el truco del beso, habría sido muy efectivo— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisita triunfal, Arthur enrojeció un poco con ello, su relación con Alfred había avanzado bastante pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera besado, la emoción era siempre como si fuera el primero, por ello no podía restarle importancia a ese tema.

Alfred por fin se levantó y se estiró perezosamente, pareció analizar un poco el alrededor como si no recordara como había quedado la pintura de las paredes y la quisiera memorizar otra vez, Arthur hizo lo mismo.

—No creo que la pintura este bien seca para mañana así que podríamos ir a comprar materiales para repisas y los nuevos muebles…— Opinó Alfred jugueteando con su mano de forma distraída, Arthur se había dado cuenta de que para Alfred era como una necesidad tocarlo, siempre estaba tomándolo de la mano o jugando con sus cabellos, o lo mantenía abrazado o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera pero que implicara el contacto físico.

Al principio aquello había sido abrumador pero poco a poco Arthur se había acostumbrado y hasta contagiado de aquella necesidad, se sentía a gusto con el tacto de Alfred y siempre terminaba deseando más.

—Me parece bien, hay que traer poco a poco las nuevas cosas y ya después podrás decidir que se queda de lo viejo y que se va…— Comentó Arthur dejando que Alfred entrelazara los dedos de sus manos con los suyos.

Aquella pequeña acción hizo que Alfred lo mirara con una sonrisa llena de emoción, y le diera un beso ligero justo donde terminaba su frente e iniciaba su cabello, Arthur solo se encogió por reflejo y algo de nervios, pero nada paso de ahí.

—Entonces está decidido~— Declaró Alfred con emoción.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Era una de las tantas tarde que pasaban juntos en la habitación de Alfred, aunque ya habían terminado de remodelar Arthur seguía quedando con Alfred para pasar la tarde juntos, ya fuera en su casa o en algún otro lado.

Alfred había tomado la costumbre de dormirse sobre las piernas de Arthur mientras él se dedicaba a leer, sin embargo ese día estaba despierto, se encontraban sentados en el nuevo sofá que estaba junto a la ventana.

—¿Qué harías si yo me fuera? — Preguntó Alfred de pronto, Arthur apartó el libro que estaba leyendo y miró a Alfred extrañado por la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Irte a dónde? — Preguntó Arthur de vuelta tratando de imaginar si Alfred hablaba en serio o solo era una pregunta más al azar.

—A cualquier lado… me refiero a solo irme un día…— Arthur seguía sin comprender aquella platica, no lo comprendía porque para él no había existido aquella posibilidad hasta ese momento en el que Alfred estaba planteándosela.

—¿Te refieres a irte sin decirme nada? — Preguntó entonces temiendo que aquello de verdad pasara en un futuro cercano.

—Sí, algo así…— Respondió Alfred entre dudando, Arthur advirtió en su voz algo que le detuvo el corazón de miedo por un segundo, recordó entonces que ya había temido aquello, el que Alfred se alejara de él, la noche del bar aquello había sido la principal razón de su miedo.

Lo que había percibido en la voz de Alfred no era otra cosa que la intensión, Alfred de verdad quería saber la respuesta de Arthur por algún motivo y Arthur temía que aquello fuera un aviso inevitable por parte de Alfred.

—Si lo hicieras te odiaría sin dudas…— Respondió Arthur secamente, Alfred de inmediato puso una cara de agonía, como si Arthur lo hubiera herido profundamente, Arthur soltó un suspiro y continuó. —Te odiaría las primeras semanas… quizá el mes… después no lo sé, creo que vendría la tristeza y la decepción… más tarde la desesperación… y por último me resignaría— Completó Arthur pensando bien en la respuesta.

—¿Te resignarías a qué? — Preguntó Alfred con la voz llena de melancolía. —¿Te resignarías a no verme más?—

—Me resignaría a esperarte…— Contestó Arthur con sinceridad, era duro admitirlo así como así pero eso era justo lo que iba a hacer, esperar a Alfred hasta lograr olvidarlo un día o hasta la muerte, lo que sucediera primero, un amor como el que estaba viviendo con Alfred era de los que te perseguían día y noche durante años, algo que no se olvidaba en un par de días, ni aunque la otra persona te abandonara.

—¿De verdad esperarías por mí? — Preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa de nuevo pintada en su rostro, su voz sonaba más animada también, como si aquella fuera exactamente la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

—Supongo que lo haría…— Contestó Arthur más tranquilo también, se dio cuenta que aquello no era un aviso ni nada, solo una pregunta que Alfred había lanzado porque sí.

—Yo también te esperaría, toda mi vida~— Declaró Alfred abrazándolo melosamente, Arthur se quejó un poco por lo cursi que había sonado aquello, pero en el fondo sintió el alivio de que Alfred lo abrazara así de fuerte, de poderlo sentirlo tan cerca y saber que Alfred no se iría a ningún lado.

No, Alfred no se iría a ningún lado. Y con aquellos pensamientos y aquellos abrazos melosos, el verano llegó a su final.

.

.

Era principios de otoño, el frío poco a poco se iba apoderando de las horas del día, Arthur no habría notado aquel cambio de clima si Alfred no hubiera empezado a quejarse día tras día del frío que hacía.

Cada día que pasaba parecía que Alfred aumentaba algún accesorio de ropa para invierno a su vestimenta, un día una bufanda, al día siguiente un gorro y al siguiente los guantes a juego con los dos anteriores, aquello era un claro y serio caso de criofobia.

—¿Acaso no te asas con toda esa ropa? — Preguntó Arthur mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Alfred frunció el ceño un segundo y después lo relajó como si nada.

—Ya sabías que no me gusta el frío nada… entre más frío hace menos yo me siento—Argumentó Alfred con simpleza.

—Te creo, ahora sí que pareces más un oso que un hombre…— Comentó Arthur con burla, sin embargo Alfred se limitó a bajar la mirada concentrándose en algún punto lejano, Arthur supo que algo no andaba bien con ese simple gesto.

Alfred normalmente seguía sus bromas o se reía de ellas, pero cuando no pasó nada de aquello Arthur se extrañó, sin embargo lo dejó pasar, supuso que Alfred no estaba de humor para bromear.

La tarde fue normal y tranquila, ambos fueron a ver a Lukas a la librería, Arthur devolvió el libro que había terminado y se dedicó a escoger uno nuevo mientras Alfred bromeaba con Lukas en el mostrador, la risa de Alfred se escuchaba casi por toda la librería por lo que Arthur supo que estaba de mejor humor.

Ambos se despidieron en la parada de autobuses porque ya era tarde para que Arthur fuera a casa de Alfred a leer, sin embargo quedaron de verse al día siguiente para ver una película.

Cuando la mañana llegó hasta Arthur notó el frío cuando salió a la parada de autobuses, se arrepintió de no haberse puesto algo más abrigador, pero un segundo después se convenció de que quizá podría robarle alguna prenda a Alfred, al subirse al autobús apartó el lugar a su lado como siempre, el trayecto se le hizo lento y tedioso, más de lo normal, en cuanto el autobús se adentró en el bosque su humor mejoró por completo, sin embargo no hubo ninguna parada a mitad del bosque esta vez, el autobús siguió su camino hasta la escuela y ni rastro de Alfred.

Arthur decidió entonces enviarle un mensaje preguntando si había pasado algo, la respuesta llegó unas dos horas más tardes, tiempo de sobra para que Arthur imaginara mil ideas diferentes de lo que había pasado y que con ello su preocupación fuera solo en aumento.

El mensaje no lo tranquilizo ni un poco, Alfred le había respondido que no había podido ir debido a un problema en casa, además de que le pedía que movieran la película para el día siguiente, Arthur no tuvo inconveniente en ello pero se quedó con la incertidumbre de lo que habría pasado en casa de Alfred, seguramente había sido algo grave.

Para su tranquilidad Alfred lo llamó esa noche, no le había dicho nada de lo que había pasado pero había sonado tranquilo por lo que Arthur se tranquilizó también.

Al día siguiente Alfred tampoco fue a la escuela pero le había enviado un mensaje justo cuando sus clases acabaron para confirmarle que seguía en pie lo de la película en su casa, Arthur no lo dudó ni un segundo, se subió al autobús y se bajó justo en la mitad del bosque, Alfred estaba ahí, esperándolo con una sonrisa y eso lo hizo sentir un alivio enorme.

—Dime que traes palomitas de maíz en tu mochila~— Comentó Alfred en cuanto Arthur se reunió con él en el camino para adentraba al bosque.

—Claro, todos los días traigo unas pocas por si acaso— Contestó Arthur con sarcasmo, Alfred se echó a reír y lo llamó amargado, ambos caminaron entre bromas por el bosque que ahora Arthur conocía tan bien como si fuera el camino a su propio hogar.

Cuando entraron a la casa el golpe de calor lo golpeó suavemente, la chimenea estaba prendida y las llamas chispeaban de vez en cuando llenando el silencio de la casa, Alfred se deshizo de su chamarra metiéndola en un closet cerca de la puerta.

—¿No hay nadie? — Preguntó Arthur por el repentino silencio, no era extraño en aquella casa tan grande pero ese silencio se sentía diferente por alguna razón, era un silencio que sugería vacío.

—No, hoy todos están fuera de casa… pero espera a que vuelvan, extrañaras el silencio~— Comentó Alfred subiendo las escaleras con pequeños saltos, fue entonces que Arthur notó que tenía los pies al desnudo, como solía hacer siempre que estaba en su propia casa, al parecer Alfred tenía un problema serio con el frío y con el hecho de usar zapatos, Arthur imaginó que sus tenis había terminado en el mismo sitio que su chamarra.

Arthur no dijo nada al respecto y lo siguió hasta su habitación, una vez ahí fue su turno para deshacerse de su calzado y su chamarra, le dio un punto a Alfred, la libertad de estar descalzo era muy placentera.

Ambos se acostaron en la pequeña cama como ya era su costumbre, la habitación nueva de Alfred no tenía nada que ver con la anterior, la remodelación estaba completa y era mucho más acogedora, además de que se notaba que le pertenecía a alguien, más concretamente, se notaba que le pertenecía a Alfred, todo lo que estaba a la vista mostraba aquello y ya no solo lo notabas por el aroma que la inundaba, aroma que aún seguía aturdiendo a Arthur de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando había alguien más aparte de ellos dos cerca, pero era un aroma que le gustaba cada vez más.

—¿Qué película veremos? — Preguntó Arthur acomodándose mejor en cuanto Alfred lo abrazó por la cintura para acercarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—No lo sé, sinceramente lo de la película solo fue mi pretexto para que vinieras— Susurró Alfred en su oído comenzando a besarle el cuello, Arthur no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiera a aquellas caricias ladeando un poco la cabeza para darle más espacio a Alfred.

Alfred por supuesto aprovechó el permiso y comenzó a besar más despacio y con más dedicación, Arthur sintió un escalofrió tras otro correr por todo su cuerpo con cada beso, un suspiro se le escapó por lo placentero que era la sensación de tener a Alfred así de cerca.

Escuchó en su oído la risita victoriosa de Alfred y no satisfecho con eso comenzó a explorar su piel por debajo de su camisa, la mano de Alfred se sentía tan cálida sobre su piel que iba dejando tras de sí un rastro que quemaba, Arthur intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor que rápidamente estaba subiendo con los toques de Alfred.

Todo intento de distraerse quedó en el olvido cuando Alfred subió más por su pecho rozando delicadamente con las yemas de los dedos la blanca piel, Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo, la mano de Alfred salió por el cuello de su camisa acariciando su cuello y su mandíbula para más tarde volver a bajar por el mismo camino que ya había recorrido.

Arthur no quería que aquello parara, no esta vez, sin embargo la respiración de Alfred cada vez más pesada en su oído le decía que aquello pronto acabaría, Alfred terminaría retirándose como otras tantas veces, aquello lo desanimó un poco, pero sabía que Alfred tenía sus razones y no quería presionarlo.

Cuando los besos pararon y su camisa volvió a su lugar Arthur notó un poco de frustración en su humor y como si Alfred lo hubiese notado lo hizo girar un poco para besarlo en los labios esta vez, Arthur se acomodó mejor para corresponder el beso de lleno, la frustración fue rápidamente remplazada por ansiedad y otra oleada de calor.

De un momento a otro Arthur experimentó una perfecta conexión con Alfred, o quizá solo eran sus ansias de amarlo y ser amado porque no necesito más que un ligero movimiento de Alfred para saber que trataba de acomodarse sobre él, Arthur se recostó en la cama sintiendo como el colchón bajaba con el peso de ambos.

—Estoy tentando mis limites…— Murmuró Alfred con una risita entre nerviosa y divertida, Arthur como respuesta unió sus labios a los Alfred de nuevo jalándolo desde el cuello y enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos como una invitación a quedarse justo donde estaba.

Alfred aceptó el beso y Arthur lo sintió mucho más salvaje, aquel simple beso hizo que una oleada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo entero haciéndolo vibrar, ambos dejaron escapar un jadeo que se mezcló en el pequeño espacio que quedo entre sus labios, Alfred lo miró por unos segundos, dudando, Arthur temió que se alejara pero después de un largo suspiro Alfred regresó a sus labios, tomándolos y besándolos sin límites, lo besaba con fuerza pero se retiraba para comprobar sus reacciones, como si quisiera alejase pero no pudiera hacerlo, Arthur lo volvió a jalar del cuello para no dejar que se fuera, al menos no tan pronto.

Los besos de Alfred viajaron por el cuello de Arthur hasta subir a su oído, Arthur aprovechó para bajar sus manos desde el cuello hasta la espalda, acarició la espalda de Alfred sobre la tela de su playera y no satisfecho con eso buscó el borde para poder acariciar la piel directamente, los músculos de Alfred se iban tensando ligeramente a medida que avanzaba en su exploración, Arthur no se detuvo pese a ello.

—¿Cómo vas con esos límites?— Preguntó Arthur en tono burlón como una manera de hacer que Alfred se relajara un poco, la risa mal contenida que le dio Alfred fue la respuesta que buscaba.

—Terrible…— Contestó Alfred con un suspiro que sugería ansiedad y ganas de continuar, a Arthur le gustó ese suspiro porque significaba que aquello no terminaría tan pronto como otras veces.

Las manos de Alfred aterrizaron de nuevo bajo su camisa, esta vez Arthur notó que los dedos de Alfred eran más firmes al tocarlo, con más seguridad y pasión, la precaución de Alfred se había ido casi por completo, Arthur no se asustó por ello, Alfred siempre le había parecido un poco salvaje por lo que no lo esperaba de otra forma, así lo deseaba, así lo amaba.

Arthur se acomodó mejor para lograr que sus cuerpos encajaran en una mejor posición, envolvió sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Alfred uniendo su entrepierna a la de él, aquello lo hizo jadear de placer y a Alfred le arrancó un gruñido de lo más sensual.

Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato endureciéndolo y como si fuera Arthur el que estuviera tentando límites se arqueó un poco para buscar más contacto, notó que Alfred estaba en la misma situación que él por lo que no se anduvo con reservas, ambos gimieron con la fricción y Alfred fue el que comenzó con el vaivén siseando cada vez que se rozaban.

Alfred estaba más que descontrolado en esos momentos, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo que había estado evitando debido a su inestabilidad, pero deseaba a Arthur más que nada en el mundo, lo deseaba con una intensidad demasiado peligrosa, sin embargo no quería parar, no esta vez.

 _Se suave_

Se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez pero de nada sirvió, ya había contenido demasiado tiempo el hambre que sentía por Arthur, los besos se convirtieron en mordidas y las caricias suaves y ligeras pasaron a ser firmes e insistentes, como si al pasar los dedos por la piel blanca de Arthur se le pudiera quedar grabada y él a su vez pudiera marcarlo.

La voz de Arthur se volvió más grave, más descontrolada, una parte dentro de él estaba alerta a cada sonido, a cada temblor en el cuerpo ajeno para lograr detenerse si Arthur se quejaba o intentaba detenerlo, aunque en ese punto no estaba seguro de poder parar.

Sacó de uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Arthur, no se molesto en apartarla del todo, una vez abierta sintió que tenía el espacio suficiente para besar, morder y saborear.

Arthur gimió deliciosamente con el primer mordisco en las costillas, como premio Alfred trazo un rastro con su lengua desde el ombligo hasta el cuello, Arthur era simplemente delicioso, su piel blanca y sedosa parecía derretirse con solo un toque.

El cuerpo de Arthur se arqueó con un jadeo y Alfred sintió la dureza de Arthur clavarse a la suya, su instinto se apodero de él por completo y lo hizo soltar un gruñido más animal que humano, Arthur solo se estremeció pero no parecía asustado de él y eso lo volvió a regresar a su piel humana, el hecho estar amando a Arthur se sintió tan real, sin límites ni miedos, solo eran ellos dos en ese momento y Alfred se sintió seguro de olvidarse de su autocontrol, sabía muy en el fondo que no dañaría a Arthur, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

Alfred lo abrazó con fuerza y recorrió toda su espalda por debajo de la camisa, bajó hasta donde empezaban los pantalones de Arthur y no se detuvo, siguió acariciando por sobre la ropa hasta los muslos, deseando cada vez más que la tela no le estorbara tanto, preguntándose también si la piel de Arthur sería tan suave y tibia en todas las partes de su cuerpo, apostaba a que sí.

—No te detengas, por favor— Pidió Arthur con la voz ahogada en gemidos bajitos, Alfred se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba sensual y necesitada, él mismo también se sentía necesitado, lo había estado necesitando desde la primera vez que había visto a Arthur.

Buscó a tientas la cremallera de Arthur para poder liberarlo de aquellos molestos y estorbosos pantalones, Arthur no lo detuvo en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo ayudó a sacárselos levantando las caderas de una manera que le pareció de lo más insinuante y tentador.

La tela se resbaló rápidamente y Alfred los lanzó por sobre su hombro, Arthur tiró de su camisa y se la sacó de un solo tirón también, cuando el aire frío le tocó la espalda Alfred se tensó, pero dudaba mucho que aquello lo afectara en ese momento, el calor del cuerpo de Arthur así como el suyo propio sería más que suficiente para mantenerlo en su piel humana.

Alfred se rió con un poco de burla al ver como Arthur luchaba con el botón de su pantalón, sus dedos temblaban pero una vez que logró sacarlo le dio una sonrisa triunfal cargada de sensualidad, Alfred solo suspiro con el maravilloso sonido metálico de su cierre al bajar, se deslizó fuera de su pantalón y de nuevo sintió el aire frío rozar su piel, sin embargo no quería pararse a pensar en aquellos detalles insignificantes, lo único en lo que quería concentrarse era en la mano de Arthur bajando más y más por debajo de su bóxer, tocándolo con descaro y ansiedad.

Su piel desnuda chocó con la de Arthur cuando bajo a besarlo de nuevo, amaba el sabor de su boca, además de que la sensación era tan extraordinaria que lograba marearlo, aturdirlo y dejarlo en un estado totalmente primitivo en donde cualquier pensamiento pasaba a ser irrelevante para su mente, solo existía Arthur para él en ese momento.

Arthur sintió un como Alfred lo acariciaba por sobre su ropa interior, soltó un resoplido y su cuerpo se volvió a elevar buscando más contacto, sintió también los dientes de Alfred clavarse en su cuello, tan fuerte como para dejar marca pero igualmente suave para no herirlo.

Apostaba a que terminaría con bastantes mordidas por la mañana pero no le importaba mucho ya que después de cada mordida que Alfred hacia venían una serie de besos y caricias que lo hacían sentir cada vez más excitado, o quizá eran las mismas mordidas las que tenían tal efecto.

—Arthur— Suspiró al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz profunda y feroz, estaba tan aturdido que fue levemente consiente del momento en el que dejo de ver los ojos azules y comenzó en cambio a escuchar la respiración pesada de Alfred en su oído, eso se debía a que Alfred le había dado la vuelta como si su cuerpo no pesara nada.

Sintió la mano de Alfred apresarlo en un abrazo y elevarlo un poco para deslizar fuera su ropa interior, Arthur se sintió de lo más expuesto en aquella posición sobre todo cuando Alfred se le pegó y presionó su cadera contra él, sabía lo que seguía pero no intento detenerlo, quería eso, quería a Alfred de todas las formas posible.

La anticipación lo hizo temblar, sobretodo porque de un momento a otro todos sus sentidos se agudizaron permitiéndole escuchar con claridad el sonido de la tela al resbalar de la piel de Alfred, con aquello supo que Alfred también estaba completamente desnudo, y aunque no lo hubiera escuchado sí que lo habría sentido, Alfred estaba caliente y Arthur disfruto de la sensación.

Alfred lo acarició primero con los dedos, preparándolo para lo que se avecinaba, Arthur no podía dejar de gemir bajito con las sensaciones, cuando Alfred lo acomodó mejor Arthur paso saliva preparándose.

La posesión fue salvaje y caliente, Arthur soltó una exhalación que le raspo la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no era porque doliera, aunque lo hacía en el mejor de los sentidos, ni era porque hubiera estado deseando aquello desde hacía un tiempo, aunque lo había estado deseando.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron porque tenía la extraña sensación de haber sido marcado y ese pensamiento lo excitaba aún más de lo que se creía capaz, aquella sensación había estado a punto de llevarlo al límite.

Alfred le beso el cuello con cuidado y cariño, dándole un tiempo para respirar y acostumbrarse a la unión de sus cuerpos, Arthur aprovechó esa pausa precisamente para eso y también para tranquilizarse un poco, no quería que aquello se acabara tan pronto, sin embargo se sentía tan en carne viva que estaba seguro de que aquello lo llevaría al borde en cualquier momento.

El movimiento empezó suave pero profundo, eran como los pasos de un vals, empujando un par de veces y girando sus caderas algunas otras, pero todas igual de profundo.

—Muérdeme… otra vez… — Pidió Arthur con firmeza, un gruñido casi animal se escuchó en su oído haciéndolo vibrar, Alfred hundió sus dientes en el lateral de su cuello con más fuerza que antes, Arthur jadeó y apretó en un puño las sabanas de la cama, empujó su cuerpo hacía atrás para mantenerlos a ambos firmes en el mismo lugar, las estocadas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, cada vez más profundas y Arthur temió que sus brazos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlos estables.

De vez en cuando Alfred lo jalaba de las caderas también para mantenerlos o para ir más profundo, Arthur se estaba volviendo loco con aquel ritmo y por los gemidos y gruñidos de Alfred en su oído sabía que él también estaba cerca de terminar.

Ambos llegaron al borde del éxtasis juntos, Alfred no desacelero el ritmo, al contrario, se movió más rápido haciendo todavía más intensas las oleadas de placer, ambos soltaron un grito ronco y sus cuerpos se agitaron como uno solo.

Arthur no pudo más y se hundió en la cama sintiéndose débil pero satisfecho, Alfred poco a poco recuperó el aliento, aún estaba recargado en su espalda y su peso se sentía flojo y cálido sobre su la piel de su espalda.

Alfred se giró para no aplastarlo más y Arthur lo sintió salir de él dejando en su interior un rastro cálido y húmedo, Arthur se giró también para encontrarse con los ojos de Alfred, vio que brillaban y eso le gusto bastante, lo hizo desear que el brillo son se apagara nunca, Alfred lo beso despacio, saboreando con deleite, era el beso de un amante satisfecho y eso hizo que su corazón se llenara de amor.

Se miraron largo rato hasta que el aire frío lo hizo estremecer, el sudor en su cuerpo se estaba enfriando bastante rápido y Arthur al fin era más consiente de todo a su alrededor otra vez.

De nuevo como si Alfred pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos o interpretar cada temblor de su cuerpo lo abrazó y tiró sobre ellos un cobertor lo suficientemente grueso para darles el calor que poco a poco iban perdiendo.

—Y el Oso Feroz se comió al Pequeño Risos de Oro~— Murmuró Alfred con una sonrisa abierta y coqueta, Arthur se rió también con la absurda broma, sin embargo se llenó de la ternura del momento y abrazó a Alfred con todas sus fuerzas pegándose a su pecho y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. —Te amo, Arthur— Le susurró Alfred al oído, Arthur ya lo sabía, lo había escuchado entre los acompasados latidos antes de que Alfred lo pronunciara.

—Yo también te amo, Mi Oso Feroz— Contestó Arthur con todo el amor que realmente sentía, sí, amaba a Alfred y quería quedarse ahí con él para siempre, sus ojos se cerraron y una paz le inundo el alma haciéndolo dormir profundamente.

Alfred jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo, Arthur lucía satisfecho y feliz, él mismo se sentía así también, lo contempló un rato mientras dormía, lo beso en el cabello unas cuantas veces y lo pegó más a su cuerpo con cariño y cuidado para no despertarlo.

Su corazón no dejaba de resonar en su pecho como una canción, estaba completamente enamorado de Arthur y ahora que por fin lo había hecho suyo, supo que no habría nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera separarlo de él.

Nada, excepto el frío del invierno…

.

.

.

El sonido de unas notas musicales lo despertaron, el sol todavía no salía por ello le costó un poco de trabajo ubicar a Alfred entre las sombras de la habitación, se encontraba en el sofá junto a la ventana con solo un bóxer puesto, luciendo su cuerpo bronceado y bello a la luz de la luna.

Estaba rasgueando las cuerdas de una guitarra acústica, Arthur había visto aquella guitarra entra las cosas de Alfred pero por lo empolvada que estaba había asumido que Alfred no la tocaba y solo era una adorno más, sin embargo ahí estaba aquel sonido creado por los dedos hábiles de Alfred.

—" _And meet me there, with bundles of flowers, we'll wade through the hours of cold…_ _Winter"_ — Después de varias notas tranquilas Alfred comenzó a cantar algo que a Arthur le sonó improvisado, pero no tenía manera de saberlo, se movió un poco para observarlo mejor y escuchar lo que cantaba.

—" _And promise me this: You'll wait for me only, scared of the lonely arms"_ — En aquella parte de la canción Alfred ya había notado que Arthur lo escuchaba porque lo cantó mirándolo a los ojos, Arthur le sonrió un poco invitándolo a que continuara con la canción.

—" _And maybe, just maybe I'll come home"_ — Arthur sintió algo extraño con aquella parte, Alfred mencionó aquellas palabras con bastante nostalgia, Arthur se tuvo que preguntar si se refería a volver a su antiguo hogar, con su verdadera familia.

—" _Who am I darling to you? Who am I to tell you stories of mine? Who am I?... Who am I Darling for you? Who am I to be your burden in time, lonely? Who am I to you?... Who am I Darling for you? Who am I to be your burden? Who am I Darling to you?_ _Who am I?"_ — Aquella serie de preguntas cantadas lo hicieron sonreír un poco, no era la primera vez que Alfred le preguntaba algo dentro de una canción, sin embargo Arthur pensaba que la respuesta a aquellas preguntas estaba más que clara después de esa noche, ¿Quién era él para Arthur? Simple y sencillamente lo era todo.

—" _I come alone here… I come alone here"_ — Con eso último la canción siguió en acordes igual de tranquilos hasta el final, a Arthur le gustó aquella canción, era simple y nostálgica pero tenía toda la esencia de Alfred, una esencia compleja que te dejaba un sabor agridulce.

Alfred lo miró un largo rato, después apartó su guitarra y lo invitó a acercarse, Arthur se levantó de la cama despacio y ya que no encontró su ropa interior se conformó con envolverse en el cobertor para poder ir a sentarse con Alfred al sofá.

—El sol está por salir…— Comentó Alfred en su oído, Arthur le compartió una parte del cobertor para que se envolviera junto a él y que ambos contemplaran el amanecer desde la ventana, Alfred lo abrazo desde atrás y Arthur se sintió bien cuando su piel se juntó a la de Alfred, estaba tan cálida que quiso permanecer así por siempre.

Aquel fue el amanecer más hermoso de Arthur, solo porque estaba junto a Alfred para poder contemplarlo.

.

.

A finales de otoño Arthur se preocupó en serio por las notas de Alfred en la escuela, tenía casi un mes sin ir a clases, Arthur ya había mencionado el tema varias veces pero Alfred siempre lo evadía o lo distraía con cualquier cosa para no responder.

Como tampoco respondía nada sobre la evidente y repentina desaparición de algunos de los inquilinos de aquella casa, Gilbert y Eliza llevaban desaparecidos el mismo tiempo que Alfred tenía sin ir a la escuela, Mathias llevaba una o dos semanas sin pisar la casa tampoco, Alfred solo se encogía de hombros, le decía un "Ya ha pasado antes, deben andar por ahí…" y después le cambia el tema para distraerlo. Arthur comenzaba a odiar las pocas respuestas que Alfred le daba pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, además ni Sam ni nadie parecían estar preocupados por lo que pasaba, Lukas se notaba algo decaído pero nada más.

También por esas fechas ya era parte de su rutina diaria ir a la casa de Alfred a perder ahí su tarde, a veces incluso se quedaba ahí hasta el día siguiente, ya era como una segunda casa para él, una casa que se iba volviendo cada vez más vacía y silenciosa.

Aquella tarde estaba lloviendo ligeramente, no era extraño que lloviera en esos días y pronto esa lluvia se transformaría en las primeras nevadas del invierno, Arthur se bajó del autobús y camino por el bosque con cuidado, las hojas secas de los arboles cubrían el piso y crujían de una forma agradable con cada paso que él daba, esos eran los sonidos que más le gustaban del bosque, sobre todo porque amaba el otoño.

Llegó a la casa del bosque y tocó la puerta, un ligero toque en la puerta de madera bastaba para que alguien que estuviera cerca le abriera la puerta, Alfred le había dicho que le daría una llave pero todavía no se la había dado, quizá lo había olvidado y Arthur no estaba preocupado por pedírsela.

—¡Arthur! — Sam abrió la puerta y se le quedó viendo con una mezcla de duda y miedo, Arthur supo que algo andaba mal por la forma en que Sam había pronunciado su nombre.

—¿Paso algo? — Preguntó Arthur con cuidado entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Sam lo miró largo rato y soltó un suspiro pesado antes de hablar.

—Alfred se fue…— Dijo por fin y Arthur intentó fallidamente interpretar las palabras, tuvo que analizarlas mentalmente una y otra vez para poder digerir el significado de aquella simple frase. Alfred-se-fue.

Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta que amenazó con ahogarlo, su corazón estaba tronando en sus oídos y él pánico le acaricio el cuerpo entero.

ALFRED-SE-FUE.

Alfred se había ido, se había ido sin decirle nada.

—Se fue…— Pronunció Arthur con voz suave, Sam lo miró con compasión y lo invitó a sentarse en el comedor, la casa le pareció mucho más vacía que antes, demasiado vacía para su gusto.

Sam le preparó un té humeante con un aroma agradable, Arthur le dio un sorbo ligero y agradeció tener algo en que concentrarse además de la partida de Alfred.

—¿Cómo sabes que se fue? ¿Se llevó sus cosas?— Preguntó Arthur más tranquilo debido al té o quizá estaba experimentando una especie de calma antes de la verdadera tormenta, Sam negó con la cabeza ligeramente y eso lo lleno de esperanza.

—Esto va a sonar un poco injusto pero no puedo decírtelo, anoche me hizo prometer que no te lo diría… Dijo que él mismo te lo diría cuando volviera, que tú lo esperarías hasta entonces— Arthur sonrió amargamente con las palabras, sí, iba a esperar a Alfred con o sin respuestas, sin embargo le dolió que hubiera hablado con Sam y no con él directamente, Alfred era un egoísta y Arthur lo odió por ello.

—Ya veo…— Murmuró Arthur sin muchos ánimos, de pronto trató de idear un plan para esperar a Alfred pero ¿Cuánto tardaría? Bajo la mirada y se concentró de nuevo en el té soplando el humo ligeramente, tenía ganas de gritar y patear algo, pero tenía sin dudas más ganas de echarse a llorar ahí frente a Sam.

—De verdad lo siento, Arthur…— Comentó Sam con sincero pesar, Arthur soltó un suspiro entristecido y hasta enfadado, sin embargo no dijo nada, no se atrevió a decir nada, solo podía pensar en Alfred preguntándole _"¿Qué harías si yo me fuera?"_

 _"Después de todo sí había sido una señal"_

—Está bien… estaré bien, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento— Comentó Arthur fingiendo estar tranquilo, aquello era una verdad a medias, realmente no se había esperado que aquello sucediera de verdad, pero estaba sucediendo, la tristeza volvió a inundarlo, de verdad estaba sucediendo, cerró los ojos deseando que aquello fuera un sueño.

Sam lo miró analíticamente y después de un rato asintió secamente, como si supiera que Arthur estaba mintiendo y lo aceptara así como así.

—Dejo esto para ti…— Sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y lo deslizó por la mesa hasta que estuvo justo al lado de su mano, después de eso se levantó y lo dejo a solas, Sam seguro que lo comprendía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Arthur miró fijamente la carta todo el tiempo que Sam tardó en desaparecer por una de las puertas, dejó la taza de té en la mesa, tomó el sobre y subió al cuarto de Alfred.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad, las cosas de Alfred estaban en su lugar, nada parecía haber pasado, incluso el aroma de Alfred flotaba en el aire de su habitación, sin embargo hacía frío y todo le pareció mucho más gris que antes, el aire parecía estancado y pausado, como si las cosas de Alfred estuvieran dormidas y esperaran a que volviera para despertar, Arthur se sentía igual.

Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar el aire fresco del bosque, se sentó en el sofá, se envolvió en la manta que estaba cerca y abrió el sobre de la carta, había solo un pensamiento en ella, Alfred le había dicho la primera parte en alguna ocasión, sin embargo el leerlo completo hizo que le doliera aún más la ausencia de Alfred.

" _La sonrisa del ser amado es el sol que ahuyenta la llegada del invierno…_

… _Pero por más sonrisas que haya, el invierno siempre llega."_

Detrás del pensamiento estaba escrito algo más, era un fragmento de una canción, Arthur la reconoció como la canción que Alfred había tocado con su guitarra vieja.

" _And promise me this: You'll wait for me only, scared of the lonely arms_

 _And maybe, just maybe I'll come home"_

Por último, había un simple y desaliñado _"Espérame",_ Arthur sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos y tuvo que apartar la carta para poder controlarse.

Cuando decidió devolverla al sobre notó que había algo más dentro, era una llave, Arthur la miró largo rato, como si estuviera decidiendo si conservarla o no, sabía la respuesta, sabía que la aceptaría, la aceptaría tal y como estaba aceptando la partida de Alfred.

" _Espérame"_

Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas esta vez, el viento frío de la ventana se las seco casi de inmediato, se aferró con más fuerza a la cobija, al recuerdo y al aroma de Alfred.

" _Voy a esperar, voy a esperarte por siempre si es necesario…"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Perdón por el depresivo final de este capítulo… Lo arreglaré en el siguiente (¿?)_

 _¡Maldición! Su ustedes no me aman por este capítulo significa que he fracasado en la vida como escritora (¿?) Ok no, fuera drama~_

 _Quiero que sepan gente que es mi primera vez escribiendo estas cosas, tanto así que tuve que pedir ayuda desesperadamente a mi adorada hija y una amiga, realmente me salvaron y evitaron que abandonara el intento~_

 _Por otro lado no tenía planeado poner algo así (al menos tan pronto) pero con esta historia mis decisiones cambian a cada dos líneas y ya les había dicho que me lo iba a pensar… Y ya ven, sí lo hice XD_

 _En fin, me esforcé mucho para que quedara bonito, y cuando digo que me esforcé lo digo en serio, por eso también tarde en traer esto… Porque me trabé a menos de la mitad, mi cabeza no daba para más, así que tuve que ir línea por línea y así poquito a poquito terminé~_

 _Pasando a cosas menos dramáticas (¿?) la canción que Alfred estaba tocando se llama "Promise" y le pertenece a Ben Howard, una de las canciones que descubrí desde el capítulo anterior y con las que estuve a punto de lanzarme de un puente, escúchenla y láncense conmigo hahahaha~_

 _Aquí les dejo la traducción al español de los fragmentos que use~_

" _And meet me there, with bundles of flowers, we'll wade through the hours of cold…_ _Winter"_

" _ **Y encuéntrame allí, con ramos de flores, esquivaremos las horas de frío… invierno"**_

" _And promise me this: You'll wait for me only, scared of the lonely arms"_

" _ **Y prométeme esto: Me extrañarás sólo a mí, asustado de los brazos de la soledad"**_

" _And maybe, just maybe I'll come home"_

" _ **Y quizás, solo quizás vuelva a casa"**_

" _Who am I darling to you? Who am I to tell you stories of mine? Who am I?... Who am I Darling for you? Who am I to be your burden in time? lonely Who am I to you?... Who am I Darling for you? Who am I to be your burden? Who am I Darling to you? Who am I?"_

" _ **¿Quién soy yo para ti, cariño?**_ _ **¿Quién soy yo para contarte mis historias? ¿Quién soy yo?... ¿Quién soy yo para ti, cariño? ¿Quién soy yo para ser tu carga en el tiempo? Solo, ¿Quién soy yo para ti?... ¿Quién soy yo para ti, cariño? ¿Quién soy yo para ser tu carga? ¿Quién soy yo para ti, cariño?**_ _ **¿Quién soy yo?"**_

" _I come alone here… I come alone here"_

" _ **Yo vengo aquí solo… Yo vengo aquí solo"**_

 _También les diré que esto ya está por terminar, yo calculo unos dos capítulos más, a menos de que algo más se me ocurra… como dije, con esta historia mis decisiones cambian a cada rato~_

 _Entonces, me despido por el momento ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_

 _ **PD:**_ _Aceptaré críticas constructivas de buena gana esta vez… Realmente quiero mejorar en "ese" tipo de escenas así que se aceptan sugerencias, ya sea en la cuestión de narración por mi parte o alguna recomendación que me quieran hacer de un buen Lemon para inspirarme XD_

 _ **PD 2:**_ _Por ahora no les prometo nada igual hasta dentro de 10 años (¿?) No lo pidan~ (Broma, broma~ ustedes pidan lo que quieran gente~ yo estoy aquí por y para ustedes n.n)_

 _ **PD 3:**_ _Esto les dolerá pero soy malvada "Espérenme…"_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Ammm… sí, no, no sé… XD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Diré que este es mi capítulo favorito dentro de esta historia ¿Por qué? Simple, porque soy un ser malvado y sin corazón~_

 _Ya, ya, fuera del drama, realmente quería escribir una de las primeras escenas de este capítulo (en las notas finales les diré cual) y aquí se cosechan algunos de los misterios que puse por ahí, se aclararan muchas cosas, tanto para bien como para mal y por eso estoy muy feliz~_

 _Espero de todo corazón que disfruten leyéndolo tanto o más de lo que yo disfrute escribiéndolo._

 _Entre otras cosas, ¡Gracias! En serio muchísimas gracias, el capi anterior me dio verdadero dolor de cabeza y dude un montón al subirlo, pero ustedes lo recibieron muy bien y amé cada comentario, de verdad, de verdad que los amé~ No más que a ustedes pero algo así XD ¡Gracias! Esa fue mi paga y ahora ya puedo vivir en paz con ese capítulo~_

 _Con respecto a eso, ustedes saben que hay una razón por la cual no escribo Lemon (Sí, saben que tengo una razón pero no saben cuál es XD) Pero bueno, consideré que en esta historia iba muy bien, así como en otras historias que tengo en mente escribir, por lo tanto sí, les mentí… El que tenga mis razones para no escribirlos no significa que no pueda hacerlo de vez en cuando mujajaja… Con esa aclaración hecha las dejo que vayan a leer~_

 _Por cierto, respondo comentarios._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Rojiroll**_ _ **:**_ _No, no habría sido igual porque esta historia es de la noche (¿?) Ok no, que bueno que pudiste leer cuando lo subí.  
De verdad que estoy muy agradecida por ser tu primer review, wiiii =D  
Me alegra mucho saber que este fanfic te esté gustando, suelo dudar mucho a la hora de escribir por ello me encanta que me digan cuanto les gusta lo que subó  
Debo decir que ese era el plan, seguir con los trolleos, no iba a poner nada como acostumbro hacerlo pero lo pensé bastante y llegue a la conclusión de que debía ponerlo para balancear lo que seguía después, por ello está ahí pese a mis trolleos de siempre XD  
Debo decir que eso era exactamente lo que deseaba lograr, algo que no fuera vulgar por ningún motivo y que estuviera bien escrito, omití muchos detalles por ello y me ayude con algunos libros que tenía a la mano, creo que por eso quedo bien, busque ayuda hasta debajo de las piedras, pero te aseguro que aún estoy muy lejos de saber cómo diablos se escriben los lemons XD  
¡Yeih! Muchísimas gracias por eso y yo te juro que seguiré escribiendo con todo el corazón esa y todas las historias que pueda… Como lo prometí, no tarde taaaanttooo como suelo hacerlo en traer este nuevo capítulo, espero de corazón que lo disfrutes mucho n.n  
_ _ **PD:**_ _No te preocupes, fue un comentario hermoso, muchas gracias por dejarlo 3_

 _._

 _ **MikanRamos**_ _ **:**_ _¡Awww! Gracias Linda, lo más gracioso de todo es que imagine la tonalidad de esos colores juntos y me gustó ¡me gustó mucho! Tienes toda la razón, y gracias a que describiste el capítulo con colores le preste mucha atención a ello en este nuevo capítulo… Empieza con Gris y después se aclara hasta quedar en azul cristalino y termina con una naranja amanecer (¿?) Rayos, no sé si soy buena en eso de los colores, mejor tú dime ¿si?_

 _._

 _ **Rory Rosario**_ _ **:**_ _Es de verdad una alegría saber que te gustó ese capítulo, como siempre lo digo, estoy llena de dudas a la hora de intentar escribir cosas nuevas, sin embargo me alegra muchísimo que allá gente a la que le guste lo que hago y pues la afortunada soy yo, de poder escribir de algo me gusta y que sea bien recibido… Me alegra también no hacerte esperar tantoooo con este nuevo capítulo, ojala que lo disfrutes tanto o más que el anterior ¡Saludos! =D_

 _._

 _ **KurisutyTheHero**_ _ **:**_ _¡Yeih! Qué bueno lo amaras n.n ojala que este nuevo capítulo también te guste, por otro lado, sí, todo va teniendo sentido poco a poco, tanto lo que Arthur sabe cómo lo que no sabe, pero eso ya lo descubrirás aquí XD ¡Nos leemos!_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan**_ _ **:**_ _¡Hola, Linda! Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad, yo suelo leer lemons pero… mmm… es muy difícil encontrar uno bueno que puedas recordar como algo más que solo sexo y por eso te entiendo…  
Ahhh, y gracias a que pusiste lo de la internación lobuna me dio una idea, y es que sí, sería justo conocer un poco ese lado de la historia, quizá no de la vida de los lobos como tal pero si puedo indagar en Alfred, en aspectos del cómo es la transformación y qué es lo que hace mientras es un lobito, yo tenía planeado que se lo platicara a Arthur pero ya me está atrayendo más la idea de que el mismo lo narre como un extra o flash back… sería interesante además de que alargaría la historia por lo menos otro capítulo XD  
En cuanto a las dudas que tienes espero que algunas de ellas se resuelvan aquí y en el capítulo que sigue a este, ahí me dedicaré a ello.  
Sí, fue un trago amargo después de uno dulce, pero creo que ese capítulo estuvo bien balanceado y sí, esa canción es hermosa u.u dolorosamente bella XD  
Espero que disfrutes mucho de este capítulo también y nos estamos leyendo n.n ¡Chao!_

 _._

 _._

 _Y eso fue todo, que disfruten la lectura n.n_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

Arthur llegó a la casa del bosque y sacó la llave de su bolsillo, la puerta se abrió al instante dejándolo pasar, subió directamente al cuarto de Alfred sin comprobar si había alguien o la casa estaba vacía.

Se acomodó en el sofá junto a la ventana y abrió el libro que había estado leyendo en esa semana, iba por el capítulo 20 y los personajes principales al fin volvían a estar juntos, eso lo alegró solo un poco porque tenía la esperanza de tener un final feliz como en aquella novela de ficción, un final feliz con Alfred.

Era principios de invierno, Alfred había desaparecido 14 días atrás y con cada día que pasaba Arthur se iba acostumbrado más y más a la soledad y a la espera.

Todavía no nevaba pero estaba muy seguro que pronto lo haría, o quizás solo era su perspectiva ya que el cielo siempre se veía gris a sus ojos, todo lucía de esa tonalidad desde que Alfred no estaba ahí con él para iluminar sus días.

—Por el rostro que tienes debe estar interesante ese libro…— Comentó Lukas parado en el marco de la puerta, Arthur apartó el libro y le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

—Bastante… Va de un hombre al que acusan de un asesinato y la hija de la víctima al principio lo cree culpable pero después termina enamora de él— Platicó Arthur mientras Lukas se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Y crees que se queden juntos al final? — Preguntó Lukas mirando por la ventana cerrada, Arthur también miró al bosque.

—Sí, creo que habrá un final feliz…— Afirmó después de pensarlo un rato, ya no hablaban del libro y Arthur lo sabía. —¿Cómo lo estas llevando? — Preguntó Arthur con amabilidad, Mathias tenía mucho más tiempo sin volver que Alfred y aunque Lukas no lo dijera se notaba un tanto decaído por eso.

—¿Y tú? Yo al menos he estado junto a él bastante tiempo… pero debió ser más duro para ti, fue en el verano cuando su relación empezó ¿no? — Arthur se sintió inquieto, no quería pensar en eso porque la tristeza volvía, sin embargo era agradable que Lukas quisiera escucharlo, ambos estaban en la misma situación y eso los hizo formar un lazo aún más unido.

—Sí, me pareció un verano muy largo en ese momento… ahora que los días de espera no acaban sé que fue muy corto en realidad…— Contestó Arthur con sinceridad, cada día de espera le parecía más y más largo que el anterior.

—Pero sabes, a pesar de ello me alegra que sigas viniendo aquí, es bueno poder hablar con alguien— Lukas le dio una sonrisa entre feliz y entristecida, Arthur le dio una igual, ambos estaban en el mismo barco a la deriva, pero el estar juntos en eso evitaba que alguno de los dos se hundiera.

Al principio Arthur había decidido que no volvería a la casa de Alfred y estuvo lejos toda una semana, pero los días se le habían hecho mucho más largos desde su ventana, al tercer día había tenido un sueño en el que Alfred regresaba y recordar aquel sueño lo había hecho pensar en que si aquello sucedía él iba a perdérselo porque era obvio que Alfred regresaría primero a esa casa, por ello había ido a hablar con Sam para que lo dejara pasar las tardes ahí.

Sam por supuesto lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y Lukas no había tardado en presentarse como su nueva compañía diaria ya que no estaba trabajando más y le sobraba tiempo, Lukas había dejado de ir a la librería por alguna razón que Arthur decidió no saber, no era su naturaleza meterse en aquellos asuntos, sin embargo temía un poco regresar un día aquella casa y encontrarse con la noticia de que Lukas también se había ido.

—Iré abajo a ayudar a Sam con la cena ¿Vienes?— Arthur lo pensó un poco, la última vez que había estado ayudando con la cena se había sentido un desastre, definitivamente no tenía habilidad alguna para la cocina.

—Yo paso, además si voy solo estorbaría o peor, causaría un incendio…— Bromeó Arthur inevitablemente recordando el platillo vivo que Alfred le había platicado alguna vez, sintió un nudo en el estómago y apartó el recuerdo para que no lo deprimiera.

—Tienes razón, esa cocina ya ha sufrido bastante con todos nosotros… Te llamaré cuando la cena este lista— Lukas le dio una sonrisa y lo dejo de nuevo solo, Arthur intentó volver a su lectura pero fue inútil, no podía concentrarse.

Apartó el libro y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, el viento mecía los árboles del bosque de una forma suave, él quiso estar afuera y que su cabellos se revolviera como las ramas lo hacían, había un dicho que hablaba sobre el viento sacudiéndote y llevándose tus penas, Arthur necesitaba eso, que el viento lo sacudiera y se llevara sus penas, sin embargo se quedó justo donde estaba mientras su mente viajaba con el aire a través del cristal.

Exhaló su aliento cálido contra el cristal y no se detuvo hasta que se empaño, creando una mancha blanca lo suficiente grande, usando su dedo como un lápiz dibujo el nombre de Alfred en el cristal, las letras se fueron borrando poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron por completo, aquello lo deprimió un poco.

El sol se iba a ocultar pronto y él se sintió incapaz de irse, no era nada nuevo, normalmente se obligaba a retirarse a casa después de la cena pero poco a poco se iba quedando sin fuerzas para hacerlo, quería quedarse en esa casa, en esa habitación noche y día esperándolo a él hasta que volviera.

Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo lo haría esperar?

La inquietud volvió a invadirlo y decidió abrir la ventana, el aire helado del invierno le golpeó las mejillas y le revolvió el cabello, se sintió un poco mejor con eso, cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire le acariciara el rostro, dejando que se llevara su tristeza.

Un sonido le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, agudizo su oído pero todo se quedó en silencio unos minutos, un silencio tan tenso y estático que hasta el viento parecía haberse detenido, el sonido volvió a cortar el silencio y Arthur por fin supo que era, su corazón se aceleró por un instante y un miedo irracional lo invadió al ver a las aves volar lejos en una parte del bosque.

Era una cacería, era el sonido de un rifle al ser disparado, Arthur tembló un poco y sus ojos se cristalizaron, todo en su cabeza gritaba de un momento a otro.

 _¡Paren, paren!_

De pronto los disparos estallaron uno tras otro, era la señal de que los cazadores habían encontrado un objetivo, el aire se cargó con un aroma a muerte.

Todo volvió a ser silencioso por unos minutos, Arthur estaba tenso pero más calmado, su corazón todavía martillaba salvajemente en su pecho pero poco a poco iba controlándolo con su respiración más calmada y pausada.

Un aullido estallo en el silencio de una forma desgarradora, las voces otros lobos se le unieron con voces asustadas e intranquilas o eso le pareció escuchar a Arthur, no supo cómo o por qué pero las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos y su corazón se contrajo con aquel aullido, sabía lo que significaba, un lobo de la manada había caído y los otros estaban aterrados huyendo de las garras de la muerte.

No fue muy consciente del por qué pero su cuerpo se movió solo, de un momento a otro ya no estaba en la ventana sino bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, su corazón seguía tronando en sus oído y fue levemente consiente de que Sam y Lukas intentaron pararlo pero Arthur maniobro y se zafó de ellos logrando llegar a la puerta, una vez que la abrió ambos retrocedieron lejos del aire frío, Arthur salió de la casa a toda velocidad ignorando los gritos de Sam y corrió por el bosque como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse con las raíces, además de que las ramas lo golpeaban y se enredaban en su ropa, pero ni eso logró detenerlo, corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardieron, hasta que su rostro estuvo helado por el viento y sus piernas no pudieron más.

Su tobillo se atoró en una rama y él ya no pudo mantener el equilibrio como tantas veces atrás, sus rodillas pegaron el suelo sacándole en aliento, intentó pararse para seguir corriendo pero el cansancio ya era excesivo, por lo que se quedó ahí intentando inútilmente recuperar el aliento.

Jadeaba con fuerza por el cansancio y su cuerpo se agitaba resintiendo el esfuerzo, Arthur sintió impotencia y frustración, tenía todo un mar de sentimientos dentro y se dejó hundir en el, las lágrimas le corrieron por el rostro dejando un rastro que quemaba debido al contraste con sus mejillas heladas.

Lloró y lloró por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, se permitió sacar todo sin importarle ni un poco como lucía o quien lo juzgaría, sabía que no había nadie ahí que pudiera verlo, por ello lloró hasta que no pudo más, los lobos aullaron melancólicos como si ellos sintieran su dolor también, o quizá Arthur estaba sintiendo el de ellos, lloraron como si fueran uno solo.

Cuando al fin logró recomponerse un poco todo a su alrededor le pareció más claro a pesar que el sol ya se había metido, su aliento seguía saliendo mucho más apresurado de lo normal y el frío lo hacía verse como humo blanco cada vez que salía, sin embargo su corazón estaba mucho más tranquilo, incluso se sentía más ligero después de aquel llanto descontrolado.

Arthur se dio cuenta de que jamás había llorado tanto en su vida, también se dio cuenta de que en aquellos catorce días que habían pasado no se había permitido sufrir así la partida de Alfred, quizá esa era la razón de su llanto, al fin había estallado después de tanto contenerse.

El viento del invierno le agitó el cabello y lo envolvió en un abrazo helado, Arthur tembló por el frío y las emociones, se rodeó con ambos brazos intentando mantener el poco calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo, a ese paso se iba a congelar y lo sabía pero tampoco se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y volver.

Se quedó un rato más ahí arrodillado, intentando encontrar una buena posición de sus manos entre la tierra para impulsarse hacia arriba y poder levantarse del suelo.

Un aliento cálido le sopló en el cabello y le acarició el rostro, cuando levantó la vista para ver lo que era su corazón y su estómago dieron un vuelco, era un lobo, Arthur no lo había escuchado acercarse pero estaba a solo un paso de él, soltó un grito ahogado e intentó retroceder pero sus rodillas estaban tan adoloridas y entumecidas que solo logró trastabillar dos pasos antes de caer sentado en el suelo.

El lobo lo observó inmóvil como una estatua, Arthur sintió su corazón acelerado de miedo, esperando el momento del ataque, sin embargo el lobo no se movió de donde estaba y Arthur reunió el valor suficiente para enfrentar su mirada, su ojos eran de un azul impresionante, un azul muy familiar.

Sintió otra oleada de terror inundar su cuerpo, pero esta vez el miedo se mezcló con adrenalina haciéndolo sentir en carne viva, se quedaron así una eternidad, mirándose el uno al otro sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera.

Arthur logró calmarse solo un poco, lo suficiente para observar al lobo con más detalle, su pelaje era de un café claro con destellos casi dorados y algunos toques más oscuros rozando el negro, era mucho más grande de lo que Arthur habría imaginado en un lobo, y sus rasgos, así como la forma en que lo miraba, parecían casi humanos.

Soltó largas exhalaciones para calmarse por completo y se sorprendió un poco cuando lo consiguió aun estando en esa situación, miró entonces dentro de los ojos azules del animal y algo le dijo que no había nada que temer, que aunque fuera en contra de la misma naturaleza aquel lobo no le iba a hacer daño.

Por un impulso de lo más irracional extendió la mano hacía el animal, el lobo al fin se movió y lo olfateo desde donde estaba, con pasos un tanto titubeantes se acercó y dejó que la mano de Arthur lo acariciara a un costado de su hocico, el tacto fue impresionante para Arthur, el pelo del lobo se sentía áspero y rebelde, pero le agradó bastante, la calidez de aquel pelaje le trepó por entre los dedos y se le quedó grabada en la palma de su mano, su corazón se aceleró pero no de miedo esta vez, soltó un suspiro placentero al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el pelaje de aquel lobo, los ojos azules no dejaron de mirarlo mientras Arthur lo acariciaba.

—Me asustaste por un momento…— Admitió Arthur con voz suave, el lobo lo miró con melancolía y Arthur le dio una media sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y demostrarle que ya no tenía miedo.

Unas ramas crujieron a lo lejos, el lobo se alejó de su tacto bruscamente olfateando el aire, los sonidos volvieron a escucharse cada vez más cerca y Arthur supo que eran pasos, alguien se acercaba, el lobo pareció crecer al doble de su tamaño y soltó un gruñido tan profundo que Arthur sintió su piel vibrar al compás del sonido, no le tomó ni un segundo darse cuenta de que el lobo no le estaba gruñendo a él sino a quien se acercaba a ellos, Arthur volvió a sentir miedo, no del lobo, miedo porque sabía que había cazadores cerca.

Para su alivio Sam salió de entre las ramas, ataviado con una chamarra que lo ocultaba casi por completo, le tomó varios intentos reconocerlo, sin embargo al ver los ojos grises supo que era él.

—¡Arthur, al fin te encuentro! — El lobo volvió a gruñir y mostró los largos y fuertes colmillos en una expresión de amenaza, Sam se quedó completamente inmóvil, no había advertido la presencia del lobo hasta que ya era muy tarde. —¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Sam con un tono bajito, la pregunta había sido lanzada sin que Sam apartara los ojos del lobo y el lobo a su vez estaba también pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

—Lo estoy…— Respondió Arthur sin saber muy bien que hacer, momentos antes aquel lobo le había parecido casi humano y en ese instante era solo un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a Sam.

—Escucha, no va a dejar que me acerque a ti… tendrás que hacerlo tú, muévete hacia mi despacio— Arthur obedeció, se levantó como pudo y caminó despacio hacia Sam, el lobo volvió a gruñir cuando Arthur estuvo a un metro de Sam pero no los atacó, un aullido lejano se escuchó interrumpiendo la tensión, el lobo se distrajo con ello y olfateó un poco alrededor.

Trazo algunos círculos inquieto y al fin dejo salir su voz melancólica en un aullido, Arthur lo escuchó de pronto fascinado con el sonido, quiso ir allí a consolarlo con un abrazo, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que aquello no tenía lógica alguna, aunque el haberlo tocado tampoco tenía lógica.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar…— Murmuró Sam aprovechando la distracción del lobo, Arthur asintió un poco aturdido, siguió a Sam dejando al lobo atrás, se sintió mal por ello y quiso volver sobre sus pasos pero sabía que aquello era absurdo y peligroso.

Las ramas crujieron entre los árboles y Arthur alcanzó a ver una ráfaga color café claro, recordó la noche en la que se había bajado del autobús y estuvo seguro de que lo que había visto había sido aquello mismo, el lobo los estaba siguiendo, sin embargo se mantenía a una distancia prudente y se ocultaba entre las sombras y los árboles, pero Arthur sabía que estaba ahí vigilándolos.

El lobo de vez en cuando se detenía y olfateaba el aire, a Arthur le recordó aquella manía de Alfred de olfatear siempre el aire cuando entraba a su casa, siempre alerta a los aromas desconocidos o peligrosos.

Sam lo guio entre el bosque y Arthur se sorprendió un poco por la distancia que había corrido desde la casa, tardaron cerca de media hora en por fin ver el humo de la chimenea y las luces de la casa, ambos caminaron saliendo de los árboles y al fin encontrándose con la puerta trasera de la casa, Sam se metió dentro sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No tardes mucho en entrar, te esperaría pero…— Sam se agitó bruscamente y se alejó más al interior de la casa, Arthur comprendió que se trataba del frío.

—Iré en un momento…— Respondió Arthur mirando hacia el bosque, los ojos azules brillaban entre los arboles observándolo, Sam desapareció dejando a Arthur a solas con el lobo, sin embargo cuando Arthur volvió de nuevo la mirada a los árboles aquellos ojos azules ya no estaban tampoco, el lobo se había ido, con un suspiro decepcionado entró a dentro también.

Sam estaba cerca de la chimenea con una taza humeante entre sus manos, tenía también un grueso cobertor sobre sus hombros, Arthur se sentó también cerca del fuego, le pareció más cálido de lo normal pero era porque su cuerpo estaba completamente helado, Lukas le ofreció una taza humeante también, Arthur pensó que era té pero el aroma a chocolate se lo aclaro.

—Alfred adora el chocolate caliente… suele tomarlo aunque el clima este a más de treinta grados— Comentó Sam desde su lugar, el temblor de su cuerpo poco a poco fue disminuyendo, Arthur sopló un poco y dio un sorbo a su bebida, le supo tan dulce que lo hizo sonreír. —Creo que es mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí… no creo que los cazadores sigan cerca pero más vale no arriesgarnos— Arthur asintió mirando a Sam a los ojos, silenciosamente le prometió que no volvería a salir corriendo como había hecho.

—¿Ellos estarán bien? — Preguntó Arthur inevitablemente, quería desesperadamente saberlo para quedarse tranquilo.

—¿Quiénes?— Preguntó Lukas observándolo por sobre su propia taza de chocolate caliente, Arthur no le contestó y se concentró en no apartar los ojos de los de Sam, como desafiándolo a que le mintiera.

—Los lobos son animales inteligentes Arthur, hay un refugio a unos dos kilómetros de aquí, los cazadores no lo conocen porque no se arriesgan a cazar tan cerca de esta casa, los lobos de vez en cuando lo usan para ocultarse, además no son animales que suelan salir de día…— Sam respondió con tranquilidad, Arthur al fin sintió que podía respirar en paz, Sam no estaba mintiendo y eso lo hizo sentir bien.

—Discúlpame por hacerte salir a buscarme… solo sentí el impulso de correr… Y gracias por todo, por traerme a salvo y ayudarme— Comentó Arthur después de un rato, después de la sinceridad de Sam se le hizo justo y hasta necesario disculparse con él y agradecerle de corazón, después de todo Sam lo había apoyado desde el principio.

—No te disculpes… Y en cuanto a lo demás, somos tu familia Arthur, y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros… como los lobos…— Arthur sonrió con aquello y asintió en respuesta, sintió de pronto una calidez inundarle el corazón, eso era lo significaba tener una familia, una verdadera familia.

—Estaré arriba, gracias por el chocolate Lukas…— Arthur se levantó y se llevó la taza con él, de pronto estaba muy cansado y solo quería recostarse a pensar y pensar, pensar en lo que había pasado.

Pensar en aquel lobo de ojos azules y lo que aquello significaba.

.

.

.

—Así que ya lo sabe…— Murmuró Lukas sorbiendo tranquilamente de su chocolate caliente, Sam lo miró analizándolo, Lukas era la calma hecha persona, siempre lucía tranquilo ante cualquier situación, sin embargo a él no lo engañaba, sabía que por dentro estaba inquieto, le alegró que a su manera se estuviera preocupando por Arthur.

—Pienso que… desde el principio lo supo, solo que no lo había confirmado hasta ahora— Respondió Sam pensando un poco en el asunto, aunque Lukas no había lanzado el comentario como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. —Lo único que me sorprende de él es que no haga ninguna pregunta al respecto— Terminó Sam al fin sitiándose tranquilo, el calor del fuego y el chocolate caliente habían hecho maravillas en él, salir tras Arthur en pleno invierno había sido una locura de su parte, sin embargo se alegraba de haberlo encontrado y de aun conservar su piel humana.

—Quizá no quiere saberlo…— Opinó Lukas de pronto con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea, su voz sonaba preocupada y dolida.

—Sí, probablemente no quiere saberlo de ninguno de nosotros… Está esperando a que Alfred se lo diga por voluntad propia— Señaló Sam lo obvio, no era que Arthur les temiera o los rechazara, más bien quería que Alfred confiara lo suficientemente en él como para decirle un secreto que los pondría en peligro a todos, Arthur ya había descubierto que era parte de la familia, sin embargo el que Alfred le ocultara aquel secreto tan importante seguro que lo hacía sentir excluido y por ello se mostraba tan distante con ellos.

—¿Viste algo mientras estabas fuera? — Preguntó Lukas cambiando de tema repentinamente, Sam lo supo, algún lobo había muerto en la cacería, seguro que Lukas también lo había sentido y por ello el motivo de su rostro afligido, sin embargo era difícil saber si el lobo muerto era uno de ellos o algún otro lobo común y corriente, el bosque era demasiado grande y no solo ellos estaban ahí, Lukas debía saberlo pero igualmente se preocupaba, Sam también lo estaba, siempre era difícil perder a alguien de la manada, sobre todo a los más jóvenes.

Inevitablemente pensó en Peter y en lo joven que era, los otros debían estarlo cuidando, sin embargo un lobo joven era mucho más inestable y corría más riesgos en esos casos.

—No, ni siquiera a alguno de los cazadores… todos se esfumaron rápidamente antes de que cayera el sol… Sin embargo vi a Alfred— Contestó Sam recordando el encuentro, de no ser por la distracción de los otros lobos seguro que Alfred lo habría atacado por defender a Arthur.

—¿En serio? — Lukas se enderezó de inmediato más atento que antes.

—Sí, no fue un encuentro muy gratificante… Alfred puede ser una bestia irracional cuando se lo propone— Comentó Sam con un suspiro cansino, Sam jamás había visto a Alfred así, sin embargo entendía perfectamente porque había perdido el control esta vez, era curioso que incluso en su transformación Alfred recordara a Arthur y más aún que lo cuidara de aquella forma, Sam comprendía ahora porque el invierno anterior Alfred había estado cruzando todo el bosque en busca de Arthur.

Una de las tantas veces que Alfred desapareció de la manada Sam lo había seguido en su forma humana para saber a dónde iba, descubrió que el patio de la casa de Arthur estaba bordeado por una parte del bosque y ahí los encontró a ambos, Arthur leyendo cerca de su ventana y Alfred observándolo desde las sombras del bosque, recordaba también haberse retirado en silencio dejando que Alfred siguiera haciendo aquello, aunque era demasiado peligroso se sintió incapaz de detenerlo.

No era normal que un lobo hiciera aquello, sin embargo Alfred siempre le había parecido demasiado humano, aun estando transformado, quizás era Arthur el que lo hacía ser así de humano.

—Imagino que te gruño un poco por haber dejado a Arthur salir solo con los cazadores cerca— Comentó Lukas con burla, Sam se rió también con aquello, había sentido verdadero miedo en ese momento pero por suerte nada malo había pasado.

—Lo que me preocupa es Arthur, seguro que va volver al bosque a buscarlo en cualquier momento… Y si le pasa algo no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá Alfred cuando vuelva— Comentó Sam con pesar, el bosque era bastante peligroso aun de día y no quería que Arthur se arriesgara a explorarlo solo, sin embargo ninguno de ellos podría acompañarlo y quien sabe cuánto tiempo más iban a estar en su piel humana, el frío ya era demasiado para soportarlo, Sam había logrado aguantar esta vez, sin embargo nada le aseguraba que pudiera seguir así mucho tiempo.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por ello, él lo va a cuidar bien, el invierno pasado era su sombra y ni siquiera había hablado con él adecuadamente, ahora que están juntos ¿de verdad piensas que lo va a dejar un momento solo?— Aquello lo tranquilizó bastante porque era cierto, Alfred seguro que no se iba a despegar de Arthur ni un poco y ya que Arthur había decidido pasar más tiempo en esa casa Alfred tendría la ventaja de estar en terreno conocido y seguro para cuidarlo.

—Tienes razón… ambos estarán bien— Sam asintió totalmente convencido. —Por otro lado ¿Cómo te sientes? — Sam no era de los que se metía en los asuntos de los otros sin embargo Lukas estaba decaído seguramente por la cacería, sabía lo que Lukas estaba pensando, estaba pensando en Mathias.

—Estoy bien, él sabe cuidarse solo así que seguro que está a salvo con los otros…— Respondió Lukas con un tono que sugería todo menos seguridad, Sam le palmeó el hombro dándole ánimos, lamentando que fuera lo único que pudiera hacer por él, al menos por el momento, tendrían que esperar hasta la transformación para saber si había sido alguno de ellos, Sam deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Esa noche Arthur soñó que dormía entre los brazos de Alfred, que su aroma y su calidez le inundaban la piel y que los latidos de su corazón lo arrullaban como si fueran una canción de amor escrita solo para él.

Soñó que dormían en el bosque, entre las hojas de otoño y el musgo fresco, en el sueño Arthur no podía abrir los ojos pero sabía que Alfred estaba ahí junto a él, incluso cuando extendió la mano y sus dedos chocaron con un pelaje cálido y encrespado.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Alfred no estaba ahí, pero el aroma en sus sabanas y en su almohada le habían hecho creer que sí.

Se levantó pesadamente y así como estaba, envuelto en una sábana y en los rastros del sueño fue hasta la ventana, estaba nevando, el cielo estaba cristalizado en un azul grisáceo y las motas de hielo se tornaban más y más blancas a medida que descendían hasta el suelo.

Arthur advirtió que algo se movía detrás de los troncos alargados de los árboles, le bastó con ver un silueta café claro para saber qué era lo que se movía, se deslizó fuera de la cobija y buscó en el armario de Alfred una buena chamarra, se decidió por la color marrón que era la que más le había visto usar, le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importó mucho, se la puso sobre la ropa y de inmediato confirmó que había sido la elección más abrigadora, después de ponerse sus propias botas salió de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido.

Caminó hasta los árboles que daban a la ventana de Alfred y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se adentró al bosque que parecía apenas estar despertando, Arthur detectó el aroma familiar a tierra y a algo más profundo, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de nuevo, sintió la mirada acechadora sobre él y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente.

El lobo apareció por entre las ramas, siempre alerta y titubeante, siempre mirándolo, midiendo sus reacciones y movimientos.

Arthur no se atrevió a moverse ni un poco, se quedó quieto en donde estaba, el lobo se detuvo a unos cinco pasos de él, completamente expuesto y maravilloso, su pelaje parecía lanzar destellos dorados que lo hacían brillar entre aquel paisaje de invierno grisáceo.

—No estoy asustado de ti…— Murmuró Arthur con seguridad, el lobo movió las orejas alerta a su voz y dio otro paso más cerca, antes de volver a detenerse y olfatearlo un poco, como intentando reconocerlo.

Arthur se hincó en la tierra y volvió a extender su mano como una invitación, o más bien como una petición silenciosa, el lobo la aceptó y se acercó con cautela, Arthur sintió como se derretían los copos de nieve bajo la palma de su mano al pasarla por sobre el áspero pelaje dorado, el lobo cerró los ojos e inclino su cabeza como si disfrutara del contacto, como si le estuviera pidiendo más caricias en silencio, Arthur se las dio, siguió tocándolo con cuidado y cariño una y otra vez hasta que en sus dedos quedó grabada la textura de aquel magnifico pelaje.

—Prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de los cazadores…— Pidió Arthur con seriedad, la temporada de caza normalmente solo duraba una o dos semanas pero por supuesto que los cazadores nunca se iban con las manos vacías y eso lo aterró de pronto.

El lobo se limitó a mirarlo con la misma seriedad, Arthur no estaba seguro de que entendiera sus palabras pero esperaba que sí, algo se movió entre las ramas poniéndolos alertas a ambos, el lobo olfateó el aire un momento y después de darle una última mirada a Arthur se adentró en el bosque con rapidez, Arthur lo contempló hasta perderlo de vista, su corazón se volvió a sentir pesado de nuevo pero a pesar de ello se obligó a volver a la casa, el aire estaba helado y si se quedaba ahí seguro que iba a congelarse.

Al entrar escuchó a alguien en la cocina, encontró a Sam haciendo el desayuno, cuando Sam lo miró una sonrisa suavizó los rasgos de su cara.

—Te sienta bien esa chamarra…— Arthur se miró y enrojeció un poco con el comentario, sin embargo se sintió bien de estarla usando.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? — Se ofreció con amabilidad, Sam le sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza despacio.

—No te preocupes, sin los otros aquí hacer el desayuno para solo nosotros tres es sencillo— Sam siguió en lo suyo y Arthur lo dejó, no quería entrometerse de todas formas. —¿Sabías que yo le di esa chaqueta en su cumpleaños? Al principio creí que no le había gustado porque nunca se la ponía, pero después descubrí que le gustaba tanto que no quería arruinarla y por ello la usaba lo menos que podía… tuve que convencerlo de que si algo le pasaba le podría regalar una nueva… y mira, no se ve desgastada a pesar de que la usa a diario…— Contó Sam cortando unas naranjas para hacer jugo, Arthur amaba que Sam le contará aquellas cosas, lo hacía sentir parte de una verdadera familia, lo hacía conocer más a Alfred también.

—Suele ser bastante testarudo a veces… pero siempre hace las cosas con la mejor intención…— Opinó Arthur pasándole a Sam más naranjas de la canasta que estaba cerca de él.

—Me alegró de que pienses eso, y quiero que sepas que incluso si se marchó sin decírtelo fue porque creyó que era lo mejor, probablemente no te lo dijo para que no fuera más difícil cuando llegara el momento de partir… las despedidas no son lo suyo— Arthur asintió con aquellas palabras, ahora lo sabía, Alfred no le había ocultado su partida por ser egoísta, quizá no le había dicho nada para que Arthur pudiera disfrutar de cada día junto a él sin el constante pensamiento de que un día Alfred se iba a ir, estaba seguro de que Alfred a su manera había intentado protegerlo de aquello.

—Lo sé, estoy seguro de que si no me lo dijo fue porque creyó que era mejor así y quizá tenía razón…— Contestó Arthur con suspiro de total sinceridad. —"Sin embargo, cuando vuelva no le permitiré ocultarme más cosas…"— Pensó Arthur para sí, Sam asintió una vez como sí hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Lukas les ayudó a poner la mesa y entre el desayuno hablaron de cosas más alegres.

Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo marcando la oficial llegada del invierno pero Arthur sentía su corazón más cálido que nunca y deseó tener más días como aquellos en el futuro, junto a Alfred, junto a Sam, junto a Lukas y los demás, con toda aquella peculiar pero cálida familia, su familia.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Paso casi todas sus vacaciones en aquella casa, incluso siguió entrando cuando Sam y Lukas se fueron también, sabía que aquella casa era su segundo hogar, por ello no se contenía de estar ahí, además su lobo estaba ahí casi siempre que él llegaba, esperándolo entre las sombras.

A veces Arthur lo convencía para acercarse a él y le platicaba alguna cosa trivial mientras lo acariciaba, otras tantas el lobo decidía mirarlo desde la distancia y entonces Arthur regresaba a adentro y leía cerca de la ventana para poder verlo también de vez en cuando, pero no importaba mucho si se acercaba o no, solo con verlo un momento era suficiente para Arthur.

Los cazadores ya no salían con ese clima, las repentinas tormentas de nieve hacían peligroso el bosque y el exterior en general, por ello la gente prefería permanecer en sus hogares.

Sus padres ya habían notado sus largas ausencias, sin embargo todavía no le habían preguntado nada al respecto y Arthur no creía que lo fueran a hacer, ellos seguro que preferían darle su espacio.

Arthur amaba la tranquilidad del bosque y aunque seguía extrañando a Alfred y a los demás, el tiempo corría lento pero constante, y así los días pasaban uno tras otro, pudo apreciar desde aquella ventana el comienzo de las nevadas y el final de ellas, el invierno se le fue entre la añoranza, libros y aullidos de lobos.

Entre miradas acechadoras, expediciones al bosque y alientos blancos.

Aunque la primavera no llegaba oficialmente en el calendario, Arthur la advirtió después de que la nieve se derritiera en el bosque, los árboles se tornaron verdes de nuevo y los capullos de las flores volvieron a despertar, todo se iba llenando de color otra vez poco a poco.

Esa tarde al volver de sus clases no encontró a su lobo en el bosque, aquello no lo preocupó mucho, solía ser así de vez en cuando, Arthur había notado que aquel lobo no se le acercaba cuando acaba de cazar, como si la sangre fresca en su boca fuera una ofensa o algo por el estilo, a él le daba igual, el lobo tenía que alimentarse de vez en cuando y por ello no lo molestaba, pero era imposible hacerle entender algo a aquel lobo testarudo y menos aun cuando ambos parecían hablar dos idiomas muy diferentes.

Entró a la casa y encendió la chimenea, pese a que la primavera estaba cerca aún se sentía un poco de frío y por ello Arthur se había dado a la tarea de mantener la casa cálida, después de que el fuego estuvo encendido puso la protección en la chimenea y se fue a la habitación de Alfred a su lugar de siempre para leer.

Paso buena parte de la tarde ahí, no había nada que pudiera distraerlo, excepto aquello, el aroma familiar lo acarició de pronto y Arthur esbozó una sonrisa antes de mirar por la ventana, no lo vio al principio pero después de buscar con la mirada advirtió un movimiento ligero entre las ramas ya crecidas del bosque.

Cerró su libro y bajo a toda prisa, salió de la casa rodeándola hasta la parte baja de la ventana de Alfred, lo que vio lo dejo helado por un momento, era Alfred, estaba desnudo y medio apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, había perdido todo el color de su rostro y cuando Arthur se acercó corriendo descubrió que estaba empapado en sudor, se sacudía de vez en cuando y jadeaba pesadamente.

Por un momento Arthur temió que estuviera herido de gravedad pero no había ni un solo rastro de sangre en su cuerpo por lo que la idea quedó descartada, sin embargo eso no calmó para nada su preocupación.

—…adentro… debo… adentro…— Balbuceó Alfred como un borracho intentando decir algo coherente, Arthur no necesito más que aquellas palabras entrecortadas para entenderlo, de inmediato paso el brazo de Alfred por sus hombros sirviéndole como apoyo, todo su peso calló sobre sus hombros y Arthur temió no tener la suficiente fuerza para sostenerlo todo el camino, sin embargo lo hizo, lo arrastró como pudo hasta la puerta trasera que era la más cercana y lo metió a la casa.

Alfred no dejó de temblar y sacudirse en todo el camino, además de que su cara era una mueca de constante dolor, en cuanto estuvieron adentro Arthur lo llevó directo al sofá, Alfred se soltó de él bruscamente y se dejó caer al sofá como un peso muerto.

Arthur solo podía mirarlo con impotencia sin saber qué hacer, era obvio que Alfred no estaba bien pero tampoco sabía cómo ayudarlo y eso lo desesperó un poco, tenía que llevarlo al hospital y pronto.

Alfred poco a poco dejo de temblar y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, una forma silenciosa de decirle que se quedara justo donde estaba, Arthur se sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de donde Alfred estaba recostado, se imaginó que Alfred intentaba decirle algo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Fue entonces que Arthur lo notó sobre su piel, la mano de Alfred que siempre había sido cálida en esos momentos estaba helada, le tocó la cara y notó que estaba en las mismas condiciones, desdobló el cobertor que estaba en el sofá con su mano libre y se lo echó encima.

—Estas helado…— Comentó Arthur con preocupación.

—¿Me das calor? — Susurró Alfred con un tono trabajoso que intentó ser coqueto, Arthur se alivió de escuchar aquello porque significaba que Alfred no estaba tan mal como se veía, fue entonces cuando se permitió darse cuenta, Alfred había vuelto, de verdad había vuelto.

HABÍA VUELTO.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y los labios de risa, Arthur experimento un momento de histeria en el que no sabía si lloraba o reía, pero aquello no lo detuvo, se acomodó bajo el cobertor junto a Alfred en el pequeño espacio del sofá y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Alfred aun temblaba ligeramente pero la calidez de su cuerpo poco a poco estaba volviendo.

—Volví Arthur, volví por ti… porque tú me estabas esperando…— Susurró Alfred en su oído con orgullo y hasta alegría, sus palabras seguían siendo entrecortadas debido a que no estaba totalmente recuperado, pero Arthur sabía que estaban llenas de emoción.

—Lo sé, está bien, está bien…— Arthur se permitió hundir su rostro en el la curva del cuello de Alfred y aspiró aquel aroma tan familiar, su cuerpo se entumeció como solía pasarle siempre y disfrutó de la sensación con todos los sentimientos en carne viva.

Se quedaron así una hora o quizá dos, Alfred dormitó un rato para recuperarse, pero siempre parecía estar alerta, Arthur estaba en las mismas, siempre pendiente de que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que era difícil decidir si aquella vez era real o no, sin embargo a diferencia de sus sueños, cada vez que abría los ojos se encontraba con que Alfred estaba ahí a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? — Preguntó Alfred de pronto con voz suave, como si no quisiera despertarlo del todo, Arthur se extrañó con la pregunta pero igual decidió responder.

—Tres meses y diecinueve días…— Respondió Arthur con un nudo en la garganta, se dio cuenta de que recordaba cada día con claridad, cada uno de los días de espera y cada día le dolía más que el otro y eso se reflejó en su voz.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto…— Alfred lo abrazó con más firmeza y aquellos meses se volvieron nada con aquella simple disculpa, Alfred sonaba tan desesperado que Arthur supo que no era el único que había sufrido con aquella larga espera.

Muchas veces se había preguntado si Alfred lo extrañaba o no y si el hecho de que no volviera significaba un no, pero ahí estaba su respuesta, Alfred estaba desesperado por su perdón y lo abrazaba como si no quisiera estar lejos de él nunca más.

Como respuesta Arthur lo besó con impaciencia, ya había esperado suficiente tiempo por ello y no quería esperar ni un segundo más.

De un momento a otro el beso se tornó mucho más desesperado y hambriento, cargado de todos los largos días de espera, la falta de aire fue lo único que los separó, al abrir los ojos Arthur se encontró con la mirada de Alfred, la mirada cazadora y cautelosa de siempre, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se deleitó con el sabor dulce en su boca.

—Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…— Murmuró Alfred observándolo con cuidado, Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con la cautela que Alfred mostraba, sabía lo que le iba a decir, sin embargo Arthur había tenido más de tres meses para hacerse a la idea, aquello no iba a ser una sorpresa, lo que ya habías aceptado con bastante tiempo de sobra no podía sorprenderte y mucho menos cambiar lo que sentías al respecto.

—Te escucho…— Respondió Arthur preparándose para escuchar aquella confesión, Alfred le rozó el oído con los labios y soltó un suspiro.

—Me equivoque de cuento, lo siento… no eres Risos de Oro y yo no soy el Oso Feroz… Creo que más bien eres Caperucita Roja…— Arthur no pudo evitar sorprenderse y reírse de lo absurdo que sonaba aquello, pero Alfred era siempre así, así le gustaba, siempre bromeando con todo.

—¿Y este es el momento en el que tengo que sorprenderme por tus grandes orejas y tus grandes dientes? — Preguntó Arthur siguiéndole de nuevo en aquel absurdo juego, se dio cuenta de que había extrañado más aquellas bromas que los besos.

—No, porque el Lobo ya no está por el momento…— Respondió Alfred con una sonrisa tímida pintada en el rostro, ahí estaba la confesión, sin embargo, Arthur ya la había asumido y aceptado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _¡Wiiiiii! ¿Y qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Díganmelo, díganmelo~_

 _En lo personal me gustó muchísimo la escena del bosque, cuando la imagine me quede fascinada con ella, sé que una que otra debió asustarse de muerte con ella por lo de los cazadores, pero no teman más, ahora saben que no le paso nada a nuestro querido Alfulfu~_

 _Y si se preguntan por lo de cómo lo encontró Arthur eso se va a aclarar en el siguiente capítulo vale… no teman XD_

 _Les dije que en este capítulo iba a arreglar lo depresivo del anterior, y aunque no es nada del otro mundo me gustó mucho el final de este capítulo… Esa simple broma dará pie a las aclaraciones que siguen…_

 _Aún no decido si esta historia terminara o no en el siguiente capítulo ya que estoy pensando en poner algo como un extra, una regresión a la vida de Alfred, el cómo llegó a la casa de Sam y eso…_

 _Debo confesar que tampoco tengo planeado el final definitivo que voy a darle a la historia… Es que me estoy pensando el cambiarlo un poco, ya les había dicho que no sería un final feliz, pero tampoco quiero destrozar sus corazones, al menos no tan malditamente como tenía planeado hacerlo… no sé, decidiré conforme la marcha, pero igual prepárense para cualquier cosa~_

 _Creo que eso sería todo por el momento, mándeme inspiración por que la voy a necesitar~_

 _¡Las ama, Hikari!_

 _PD: Esta vez no prometo seguirme al otro capi tan pronto, quizá descanse unos días… quizá le de amor a alguna de mis otras historias… quizá escriba algo nuevo y sencillo (¿?)_

 _¿Qué les gustaría? ¿O prefieren que sigua en esta historia hasta que descubramos el final de ella? Díganme y yo estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones~_


	8. Extra, Parte 1 de 2

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Sí, Alfred narrando esta historia XDD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Les contaré una breve historia de dolor y sufrimiento… Resulta que estaba leyendo un libro, dicho libro me rompió el corazón con su final, empecé otro para quitarme la idea de venganza de la cabeza y ¿qué creen que paso? Exacto, fue peor, el nuevo libro era 100 veces peor… Ahora lo sé. Sé de donde proviene mi maldad, y por ende ustedes sufren conmigo. Fin (¿?)_

 _Entre otras cosas menos trágicas (¿?) Este capítulo va a estar dividido en dos partes porque resulta que no me pude controlar y cuando vi ya tenía mucho escrito y no iba ni por la mitad, espero de verdad que les guste y de aquí no me iré a actualizar otras historias, seguiré hasta darles la otra mitad del capítulo, que espero que sea pronto, ya saben que no prometo nada pero me esforzaré lo más que pueda~~_

 _Y una cosa más, voy a subir una historia nueva (que ya tengo preparada) el día_ _ **06 de agosto**_ _, es mi aniversario como escritora aquí en FF entonces voy a subir algo muy especial a mi Facebook (Para que me agreguen si no lo han hecho (¿?)) Y voy a subir la primera parte de la vida de Eligos aquí, si se leyeron "Lucha de 4 Tiempos" sabrán lo amado que es ese personaje para mí y ya que representa una parte importante de mi escritura creí justo subirlo ese día. Así que sí, estaré movida estos días~~_

 _ **PD:**_ _Para quien no leyó la advertencia, aquí les va la segunda oportunidad ¡Alfred narra este capítulo! *fin del comunicado*_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

" _Cuando el final de la vida no significa la muerte"_

Siempre me considere una persona normal, tan normal como se puede ser a los 11 años, estaba en la escuela como cualquier otro de mi edad, le temía a los fantasmas del bosque, me acostaba tarde jugando videojuegos y los fines de semana salía al cine o algún otro lado con mis padres.

Ya se acercaba el verano y con él las vacaciones, y como yo era total y completamente normal, aquello me emocionaba bastante.

Esos meses eran mis favoritos, no porque estuviera cada vez más cerca mi cumpleaños, no, te lo juro, no era por eso… Bueno, está bien, me atrapaste, sí, en parte era por eso y porque mis padres siempre hacían algo especial para esas fechas.

Las vacaciones en familia se convertían también en una fiesta de cumpleaños que duraba por lo menos dos semanas, y cada sitio para vacacionar era mejor que el anterior.

—¿Alfred, ya pensaste a dónde quieres que vayamos de vacaciones esta vez?— Y ahí estaba la pregunta que más me gustaba escuchar en todo el año.

—¡Sí! Quiero acampar~—

Mi madre ya se lo esperaba, llevaba diciéndolo cerca de tres o cuatro meses, su sonrisa llena de paciencia me lo dijo todo, estaba decidido entonces, ese año acamparíamos.

.

.

.

El primer día de campamento fue una cosa terrible, los mosquitos no dejaban de picarme, mis tenis favoritos estaban llenos de lodo y tenía ramitas y hojas por todos lados, aquello jamás me lo habría esperado, pero por la noche todo se arregló, o más bien se volvieron detalles insignificantes.

Dormir bajo el cielo nocturno era una experiencia maravillosa, ahí a mitad del bosque no había luces que opacaran el brillo natural del cielo, incluso se veían más estrellas de lo normal, era difícil olvidar ese panorama tan bello, yo no lo hice, fue el mejor regalo por mi cumpleaños número 12.

Después de aquellas vacaciones seguí haciendo excursiones al bosque, al principio lo disfrace con un interés genuino por las astrología, pero después de un tiempo me rendí y decidí que solo se trataba de que el bosque era más como un segundo hogar para mí.

Me gustaba observar a los insectos que poblaban las ramas o las piedras, saltaba de emoción cada vez que lograba encontrarme con conejos o venados, a veces iba con amigos, a veces iba solo.

Mis padres me habían prohibido entrar solo al bosque y sobre todo de noche, pero aquella no era en la primera cosa en la que los desobedecía, había encontrado un truco para evitar que mis zapatos se llenaran de lodo y me delataran, además, mi mejor amigo siempre me cubría diciendo que iba a pasar la noche en su casa y así pase cerca de 4 meses escabulléndome al bosque cuando podía, durmiendo bajo todas las brillantes constelaciones de estrellas.

El invierno llegó con rapidez, un poco de frío y nieve no me detuvo, la nieve era mucho más engañosa que el lodo pero también era más divertida.

Ya no recuerdo muy bien lo que me llevó a pasarme de la hora ese día, ya no podía seguir acampando debido al frío, por ello ya tenía un toque de queda en el que debía regresar a casa, pero aquel día no lo respete, y la noche cayó antes de que hubiese salido del bosque.

A partir de ese día lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, recuerdo la sombra negra entre los árboles, recuerdo los aullidos a los lejos y uno más cerca, muy cerca.

Recuerdo haberme detenido al ver las huellas en la nieve, recuerdo los ojos dorados observándome entre las ramas, paralizando mi cuerpo por el miedo.

Recuerdo haber pensado que si lo ahuyentaba saldría corriendo, así que tome una rama y agitándola le grite que se fuera, tuvo el efecto contrario, me gruñó profundamente y me mostró unos colmillos largos y afilados.

Tal vez estaba pensando en que sería lo mismo que con el perro de nuestra vecina, pero que equivocado estaba, aquel era un lobo, un animal salvaje, no una mascota rebelde.

Recuerdo sus ojos llenos de odio cuando me atacó, el dolor en el brazo que use para proteger mi cara, el olor metálico de la sangre y el miedo a la muerte.

Unas horas después, desperté en el hospital, con el brazo vendado, una fiebre muy alta y un sabor terriblemente amargo en la garganta. El final de mi vida acaba de comenzar.

No, no iba a morir de una infección, si es lo que te preguntas, es más, ni siquiera roce la muerte realmente, mi padre había salido a buscarme y ya que estaba bastante cerca de la carretera me había encontrado a tiempo.

Aquella noche mi madre me dio un discurso que repitió por lo menos los siguientes tres días siguientes, recibí un castigo que no me dejaría salir hasta que cumpliera 18 tal vez y 14 puntadas en el brazo izquierdo, también recibí una maldición, pero eso no lo descubrí tan pronto, tuvo que pasar un año entero para saberlo.

Ese invierno me la pase resguardado en casa, en parte por mi castigo y en parte porque cada que salía al frío la fiebre volvía y mis huesos dolían, todos a la vez.

En cuanto la primavera llegó me sentí mucho mejor, mis padres aflojaron un poco el castigo y ya no me enfermaba, me sentí libre de nuevo, ahora entiendo que debía aprovechar aquel tiempo, era el último que me quedaba de esa vida.

Con el verano llegó mi cumpleaños número 13, elegí la playa para las vacaciones, mis últimas vacaciones familiares.

En otoño el dolor volvió, me realizaron muchos estudios para saber lo que me provocaba el dolor de huesos, me enlistaron muchas enfermedades, la mayoría nunca pude pronunciarlas bien, me dieron muchos tratamientos y ninguno de ellos funcionaba.

Cuando entró el invierno las fiebres también volvieron, algunos doctores en ese punto sugirieron que todo podría estar en mi mente, no encontraban otra explicación, todo estaba bien en mi sangre, todo estaba bien en mi cuerpo, todo estaba bien conmigo.

Pese a todo eso el primer colapso llegó a mitad de invierno, el dolor fue tan insoportable que creí estar a punto de morir y sí, quizá una parte de mi murió ese día.

Fue la primera vez que vi el rostro asustado de mis padres, me confortó un poco ya que no tenían miedo de mí, sino de mi salud, aquella madrugada me llevaron al hospital, el frío del clima solo empeoró mi estado pero ellos no lo sabían, no había forma de que lo supieran, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabía.

De esa noche lo único que recuerdo es el dolor, como si todos los huesos se me estuvieran rompiendo, recuerdo el frío y los gruñidos inhumanos que salían de mi garganta cada vez que todo el cuerpo se me agitaba.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, mareado y con nauseas, además de que todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido al punto de no poder mover ni lo más mínimo de mí.

Mi madre estaba a mi lado cuando desperté ese día, su mirada de amor me saludo con dos pequeñas lágrimas de alivio, y te contaré un secreto, incluso ahora, a veces la veo cuando pasan las transformaciones, que sí bien ya no son tan dolorosas es difícil acostumbrarse a la forma en la que el cuerpo se agita, como si fueran dos personalidades peleándose dentro del mismo cuerpo e imaginar que alguien te espera del otro lado lo hace más manejable.

Ese día me aferre a la piel humana por esa mirada, me habían anestesiado para detener las convulsiones, una anestesia que adormeció tanto mi cuerpo como a la bestia que quería salir de mí, el efecto no duró mucho.

Esa misma tarde cuando me metieron al auto para llevarme a casa lo volví a sentir rondando de nuevo dentro de mí, al acecho de cualquier salida.

El viaje se me hizo eterno mientras intentaba convencerme de que todo estaba bien conmigo, mientras intentaba pasar por alto los temblores repentinos de mi cuerpo y el frío.

Una vez en mi cama me fui haciendo a la idea de que había algo más en mí, algo que los doctores no podían detectar y tampoco podrían curar. Mis padres estuvieron especialmente atentos conmigo en aquellos días, dejándome dormir lo que yo quisiera, llevándome el desayuno, la comida y la cena hasta mi habitación y preguntando mi estado constantemente, fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

Por las noches, cuando escuchaba a los lobos del bosque mi piel se agitaba y el corazón se me aceleraba, no con miedo, era más bien como si estuvieran llamándome, a veces la razón me hacía sentir como un loco, otras veces dejaba de pensarlo tanto e intentaba comprender lo que decían esos aullidos en la lejanía, sentía que clamaban mi nombre algunas veces, o quizá no fuera mi nombre sino el nombre de todos los lobos del mundo.

La tormenta llegó un mes antes de que el invierno terminara, mi salud no había mejorado, pero si evitaba el frío podía andar por mi casa con normalidad, aquella tarde tuve que salir a un chequeo en el doctor, mi padre estaba trabajando, por lo que mamá y yo debíamos ir solos, el auto solo lo usaba mi padre así que tuvimos que caminar a la parada de autobuses.

Cuando el frío comenzó a trepar por mi cuerpo lo sentí más vivo que nunca y el dolor no se detuvo a partir de ahí, cuando las transformaciones llegan también recuerdo a mi madre, llamando mi nombre cada vez más asustada, recuerdo mi mejilla contra el frío del suelo y a mi madre arrodillada frente a mí, mirándome llena de pánico, recuerdo el aroma de su miedo.

De un momento a otro deje de escuchar lo que gritaba, ya no lo entendía y entonces mi piel humana se desgarro y me transforme por primera vez.

Una vez que empieza ya no puedes pararlo, todo pasa muy rápido y de pronto te invade el silencio y un instinto más simple.

Es difícil explicarle las transformaciones a la gente porque ellos imaginan que nosotros solo cambiamos de forma y ya, no es así, muestra mente también cambia, dejamos de lado las emociones, preocupaciones y problemas del mundo, cortamos los lazos de nuestra humanidad y nuestra mente se centra en lo que somos, en lo que debemos saber, nuestra mente es la de un lobo común y corriente.

Mi mente siempre está llena de lagunas debido a que nunca puedo recordar con claridad lo que viví durante la transformación, a veces solo tengo imágenes vagas del bosque, de la manada o de aromas que llamaron mi atención en el momento, tampoco se tiene conciencia del tiempo, para un lobo no existe tal cosa, solo existe la mañana y la noche, existe tener que cazar algo para mantenerse fuerte y estar alerta de cualquier peligro.

Mi primera transformación duró cerca de un mes por lo que pude saber, cuando la primavera volvió, yo volví con ella, recuerdo que deserté en mitad del bosque, desnudo y aturdido, lo primero que pensé fue en mi madre gritando mi nombre, sin embargo para mí solo habían pasado unas horas, para ella había pasado casi un mes.

Cuando logré ponerme en pie el instinto fue el que me guio entre los árboles y arbustos, fue la primera vez que vi la casa de Sam, era la primera vez que veía sus ojos y aun así supe que me eran familiares por alguna razón.

—No me equivoque… tu eres nuevo ¿verdad? — Fue la pregunta con la que me recibió, me dejo entrar a su casa sin ninguna pregunta más, sin ninguna respuesta de mi parte, me dio ropa limpia y té caliente, yo no sabía que decir, no encontraba mi voz humana. —Soy Sam, por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— La pregunta fue casual y hasta espontanea, de un momento a otro pasamos de ser dos extraños tomando el té a ser parte de algo que compartíamos, lo entendí en ese momento, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que me pasaba.

—Me llamo Alfred, Alfred Jones…— Me sonrió con algo de compasión y comprensión, su mirada platinada me atravesó hasta ver en mi interior y yo lo recordé al fin, vi en mi mente la misma mirada en un lobo pardo de gran tamaño, el líder de la manada.

—Bueno Alfred, bienvenido…— Fue la primera vez que cerré los ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas no estar ahí, ser otra persona diferente, mi mente poco a poco lo iba asimilando pero me negaba a creerlo.

Sam trato de explicarme lo que sucedía, tenía 13 años y aquel extraño me estaba diciendo que mi vida se había acabado, no lo deje terminar de explicarme, aquella vez tuve mi primera discusión con él, volví a casa sin querer escuchar más, imaginando que mi madre estaría preocupada, que me recibiría con lágrimas en los ojos y los brazos abiertos, que todo estaría bien. Me equivoque.

Sé lo que piensas, pero no, no les guardo rencor a mis padres por ello, estaban asustados, yo mismo también lo estaba, quizá por eso mismo me había negado a escuchar a Sam.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando llegue a mi casa, había caminado por el bosque hasta encontrar el camino, me llevo más de dos horas llegar por fin al pueblo, al haber perdido mi ropa había perdido también las llaves de mi casa por lo que tuve que tocar para que abrieran.

Cuando mi madre me reconoció fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, sus ojos se abrieron de más con un miedo profundo y terrible, retrocedió casi paralizada y me pidió que me fuera para no volver jamás, no lo entendía, ninguna madre podría ser capaz de dejar de querer a su hijo de la noche a la mañana, pero eso fue lo que paso.

Intenté calmarla, hacerle ver que había vuelto, que era el mismo de siempre, que no tenía nada que temer, pero su miedo no la dejo escuchar, cuando la palabras monstruo salió de sus labios mi padre intervino, lo intenté con él también, tampoco escucho.

La escena paso a ser casi publica por los gritos y el miedo, entonces llego Sam, nunca supe exactamente como lo hizo pero el asunto se calmó después de algunas de sus palabras, entramos todos a la sala, Sam me ordenó dejarlo a solas mis padres, estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando, al principio había intentado escuchar algo, después de un rato de solo distinguir murmullos apagados me rendí y subí a mi habitación, todo estaba intacto, aun ahora les agradezco ese detalle.

—¿Alfred?— La puerta estaba abierta pero Sam igualmente tocó y no entró hasta que yo se lo permití, lo recuerdo entrando y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, con el rostro tensó y cansado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la tristeza y la impotencia ¿Cómo le dices a un chico de trece años que su vida terminó? ¿Qué sus padres decidieron que ya no lo amaban más solo por haberse convertido en un monstruo? ¿Qué si se quedaba ahí terminaría hiriendo a lo que más amaba? —Te ayudaré a empacar tus cosas…— No hubo más palabras, solo aquella frase, y con esas pocas palabras entendí que mi vida se había terminado.

Lo último que recuerdo de mis padres es su mirada llena de miedo asomándose por la ventana, mirándome partir para siempre, desee con todas mis fuerzas que me detuvieran. No lo hicieron y yo me marche…

.

.

.

Los primeros días estuve encerrado en aquella vieja recamara, con la ropa todavía empacada en las maletas porque guardaba la esperanza de que aquello solo fuera una pesadilla, pensaba que mis padres irían por mí al día siguiente, y así pasaron los días, uno tras otro con la misma esperanza, conmigo y mis maletas esperando en aquella silenciosa habitación.

Sam tocaba mi puerta entre abierta y me miraba desde el marco de ella, diario se paraba ahí unos minutos, preguntándome en silencio si quería hablar, yo no decía nada, no quería hablar. Incluso pensé que en algún momento mi voz se iba a descomponerse si seguía sin usarla, no me importaba mucho.

A las tres semanas Sam llegó a su límite y entró después de aquellos minutos intentando convencerme en silencio, supongo que descubrió que el silencio no funcionaba conmigo.

—Lo siento mucho Alfred… si hubiera detenido ese día a Ivan no habría pasado esto… era su último año y estaba muy enojado, creí que si lo dejaba solo iba a ser más fácil para él… Pero me equivoque, y ahora tú tienes que pagar por mi error— La palabras fueron dichas con un arrepentimiento tan sincero que no pude más que romper el sello de mi boca.

—Ese día me quede hasta muy noche en el bosque… no fue tu culpa— Sam me sonrió entristecido, ese día hicimos una tregua en silencio, ambos éramos culpables y a la vez ninguno de los dos tenía culpa alguna. —¿A qué te refieres con su último año? — Pregunte de pronto pensando en aquel detalle, mi nuevo instinto me dio la respuesta pero no quería creerlo hasta que la mirada de Sam se ensombreció.

—Es diferente para cada uno… unos tardan más de 10 años, otros solamente 3… Una vez que tu tiempo acaba ya no vuelves, imagino que eventualmente olvidas todo y te conviertes en un lobo en todo sentido, los que se han ido siempre abandonan nuestra manada para unirse a alguna otra, una donde los lobos se quedan siendo lobos en invierno o primavera, imagino que se vuelve una casa permanente para ellos— En ese momento pensé que aquello era mejor, siendo un lobo no me dolería el rechazo de sus padres, siendo un lobo podría buscar un hogar permanente y dejar de preocuparme por los días que ya habían pasado y seguirían pasando.

—Siempre imagine que el bosque era mi hogar…— Respondí casi sin pensar en las palabras, Sam me miró intentando descubrir si era sincero o solo optimista, lo que descubrió lo dejo satisfecho, asintió ligeramente y me sonrió, aquella sonrisa fue lo que necesitaba, empecé a sanar.

A partir de ese día volví a salir al bosque a explorar, a veces me quedaba hasta muy tarde, miraba las estrellas y caminaba por la orilla de la carretera, mirando los autos pasar, tan ajenos a mi nueva vida, en la oscuridad me daba la sensación de ser el último ser sobre la tierra, pero de pronto pasaba algún auto e iluminaba todo con sus luces y recordaba que había más gente ahí afuera, yendo y viniendo a toda velocidad.

En cambio yo, que tenía menos tiempo que ellos, me sentía estancado, en el bosque el tiempo tampoco pasaba, un momento se hacía eterno y no necesitaba ser un lobo para sentirme de aquella forma.

—¡Alfred! ¡Ven a ayudarme acá!— Sam raramente gritaba, mis nuevos sentidos siempre me habían permitido escuchar con claridad su voz aún a la distancia, por ello Sam no necesitaba gritar, sin embargo lo había hecho, por ese detalle y por un aroma desconocido fue que me apresuré, ni siquiera me deshice de mi chaqueta y corrí a ayudarlo, cuando lo vi me quedé estático por el miedo y quizá por el morbo. —Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta el sofá…— Mi mente no salió del shock pero mi cuerpo actuó con rapidez, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

Pase uno de los brazos del chico por mis hombros y ayude a llevarlo hasta en sofá, no dejaba de temblar, quejarse y retorcerse, no pude evitar verme reflejado en sus gestos llenos de dolor.

—Trae una manta, iré a prepararle algo caliente…— Mi mente seguía igual de paralizada, mi cuerpo estaba en las mismas pero igual logré moverme rígidamente hasta dar con una manta en uno de los closet cercanos, incluso me parecieron estar ahí para ese momento, arropé al chico desde los pies hasta el cuello, él mascullo algo que no pude entender y volví a quedarme a unos tres pasos de él, con mi cuerpo como una estatua, ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando.

—¿Está muriendo? ¿Lo hirieron? — Pregunté despacito en cuanto Sam volvió de la cocina con una taza en manos.

—No, nada de eso… solo está volviendo, a ti debió pasarte lo mismo, es probable que te desmayaras antes de llegar aquí y por eso no lo recuerdas… Siempre es peor la primera vez… después se vuelve… más, aceptable…— Aquella vista y la duda en las palabras no me dieron muchos ánimos, pero la explicación me tranquilizo un poco.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Siempre vuelve antes que yo… ¡¿Por qué no está aquí?! — Sam le ofreció la taza y el chico la golpeó de un solo manotazo logrando que se estrellara en el suelo, yo pegué un bote por la sorpresa y en parte por el miedo, Sam, soltó un suspiro.

—No ha vuelto, puede que solo tarde unos días— Murmuró Sam, dándome una mirada, fue tan fugaz que no pude saber lo que intentaba decirme, el chico se puso de pie dando una patada a la cobija y después de conseguir un equilibrio adecuado, camino hasta a mí.

—Hueles a cachorro perdido… muévete— Me hice a un lado y él paso dándome una mirada cargada de odio, paso de largo subiendo a los dormitorios, todavía se tambaleaba un poco pero no parecía dispuesto a dejar que alguno de nosotros lo ayudara.

—No te lo tomes en serio… él es así con todos, no le hagas mucho caso, mientras no lo molestes tampoco podrá hacerte nada…— Sam se sentó en el sofá y de nuevo su rostro se llenó de cansancio, yo lo ayude a levantar la taza rota y a limpiar el café derramado en silencio.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno se llevó a cabo una presentación más normal que la anterior.

—Mathias, él es Alfred, vivirá con nosotros desde ahora… No quiero problemas ¿de acuerdo?— Mathias me observó despistadamente y aparto la mirada en cuanto se cruzó con la mía.

—¿Quién lo trajo aquí?— Preguntó Mathias de una forma brusca y a la vez curiosa.

—Nadie, llego solo, en cuanto estuvo listo lo acompañe por sus cosas…— Aquello no había sido exactamente así pero entendí que Sam estaba tratando de darme la libertad de elegir mi historia.

—Sabes que no hablo de eso… me refiero a quién fue…— No necesitaba decir más, lo entendí de inmediato, se refería al lobo negro que me había atacado, Sam me había hablado de ello como si aquello fuera una enfermedad contagiosa y era una buena explicación.

La mordida te infectaba, tu cuerpo podía o no aceptar el virus, si lo aceptaba cambiabas y si no, entonces te mataba en la primera transformación, era algo como un cáncer, no había cura, pero podías llevar un tratamiento para que la enfermedad no te matara.

El tratamiento consistía en transfórmate cada cierto tiempo y volver después de eso.

Jamás habría comparado a un hombre lobo con un hombre con cáncer, lo normal era pensar en las palabras monstruo, magia, pactos demoniacos o algo más sobrenatural, pero Sam decía que aquello era más similar a una enfermedad incurable y era más fácil aceptarlo así.

—Ivan… pero a esta altura ya no tiene caso culpar a alguien— Mathias soltó un suspiro que lleno el silencio, sonó un poco a alivio y entonces por fin me sostuvo la mirada, al igual que con Sam sentí conocer sus ojos, un lobo café oscuro se pintó en mi mente, con el cabello tan encrespado como el del chico y un aullido feroz que te erizaba la piel, tal como su porte.

—Alégrate de estar aquí, Ivan no dejaba con vida nada de lo que mordía— Me pesaron un poco las palabras, no por lo que me estaba diciendo, sino porque estaba hablando de Ivan en pasado ¿Si eso no era la muerte entonces que era? Seguro que en algún momento ellos hablarían de mí en pasado como si hubiera muerto, quizá no era la muerte, pero si el final de una vida.

—Ya basta Mathias… Sabes lo difícil que es al principio— Cortó Sam con una voz llena de autoridad, dejando en claro que fuéramos lobos o no él era el líder.

—Sí, papá…— Murmuró Mathias con lo mirada llena de desafío y la voz burlona, Sam no dijo nada, solo le lanzo una mirada severa, aquello fue suficiente, Mathias borró la sonrisa, uso su plato vacío como excusa para levantarse y se perdió en la cocina unos minutos, cuando volvió, sin decir nada a nadie tomó una chaqueta del armario y salió por la puerta.

Sam soltó un suspiro cansino y se masajeo las cienes.

—Las cosas fueron más difíciles con él, tiene demasiado odio dentro, por las cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo puedo decir que no llevo una buena vida antes de la transformación, creo que tiene algo que ver con su padre… Además lo tuvieron encerrado un tiempo, no ha querido decirme nada, pero he notado que no soporta los lugares oscuros y cerrados… Fuera de su mal carácter es un buen chico, creo que tenía miedo de que hubiera sido él quien te mordió…— Me sentí algo mal por él, mis padres me habían mirado con miedo pero no con odio y eso ya era algo.

—¿Por quién estaba preguntando anoche?— Pregunté de pronto recordando los gritos un tanto desesperados.

—Bueno, hay más como nosotros… cuando vuelve siempre pregunta por los otros, eso es porque cuando yo vuelvo él se queda como líder de la manada, normalmente los otros vuelven antes que nosotros pero esta vez fue diferente… a veces eso pasa, si te hieren y te debilitas lo suficiente incluso puedes volver a mitad del invierno…— Fue la primera vez que pensé que la voz y las palabras de alguien podían funcionar como un bálsamo sanador.

—¿Cuántos años llevas transformándote?— Sam sonrió divertido con mi pregunta, su rostro tomó un toque nostálgico y cariñoso, fue una versión visual de lo que contenía su voz.

—Seis años…— Respondió sin reserva, yo sentí miedo de volver un día y que él no lo hiciera.

—Por cierto, hay varias cosas que debes saber… los demás no tardaran en volver y aquí nos ayudamos unos a otros, debes ser tan rápido como lo fue con Mathias… y a cambio ellos harán lo mismo por ti… Aunque ya que estos son tus primeros años siempre serás el último en transformarte y el primero en regresar… Trata de llegar aquí antes de que suceda, la puerta de atrás siempre está abierta, si entras en calor el malestar pasara más rápido…— Recordé que me había intentado explicar eso la primera vez, decidí que lo escucharía esta vez, de nada me servía huir de ello.

—¿Qué pasa con el frío, por qué la transformación es así?— Pregunté recordando el aire helado en mi cara y como todos mis sentidos había estallado, como un detonante para la trasformación.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, no puse yo las reglas— Contestó Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero imagino que si el ambiente cambia nosotros cambiamos con él… ahora tu cuerpo lo podrá soportar más pero cuando pasan los años una leve ráfaga bastara para alborotarlo y una vez que empieza ya no se puede parar, por eso debes tener cuidado de mantener el calor lo más posible… en cuanto entra el otoño debes abrigarte bien o mantenerte en casa… no es como que quieras volver a transformarte a media calle… ya notaste que la gente no suele reaccionar muy bien a esas cosas…— No tenía ni que decírmelo dos veces la mirada asustada de mi madre era lo suficiente como para no mostrarle a aquello a nadie más.

—¿Cómo lo controlas? —

—No creo que se pueda controlar, pero entre más resistencia pongas se hará peor…— Yo no creía que aquello pudiera empeorar, pero al mismo tiempo ya era tan horrible como para pensar que podía volverse peor. —Pero un buen abrigo puede salvarte en cualquier momento, además lo sentirás dentro de ti cuando llegue el momento… eso te da al menos unos minutos de ventaja— Imaginé que era cierto, la primera vez no había podido identificarlo pero sin dudas había sentido algo dentro de mi antes de que sucediera.

—¿Qué debo hacer mientras tanto? — La pregunta salió de mi boca antes de meditarla, ya era tarde para remediarlo pero Sam me sonrió como si comprendiera.

—Vivir el tiempo que nos queda… yo por ejemplo tengo un empleo, pero tú eres demasiado joven como para trabajar, así que si quieres podrías volver a la escuela, puedo arreglarlo todo por ti…— De un momento a otro recordé a mis amigos, mis compañeros, las aulas y las tediosas clases y mi corazón se aceleró con solo pensar en la normalidad que tenía todo aquello.

—Crees que podría… pero ¿qué sucederá cuando…?— No pude terminar la frase, toda la esperanza se esfumó con la realidad ¿Qué sucedería si me trasformaba mientras iba a la escuela? Mis amigos me mirarían con el mismo miedo de mis padres.

—Hay una escuela hacía el sur… Está a una hora del pueblo, son más flexibles en cuanto a nuestros asuntos ya que es una escuela privada… llevarías algunas materias extras diariamente pero podrías graduarte a la par de todos si lo haces bien…— Aquello no sonaba del todo mal pero si un día no volvía a la piel humana de nada me serviría graduarme de una escuela, sin embargo una parte de mi quería aferrarse a cualquier forma de sentirme normal otra vez.

—¿Puedo pensarlo un poco? — Pregunté con timidez, Sam asintió de forma comprensiva y no me presionó jamás para darle una respuesta.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas para que los otros volvieran, el primero fue Gilbert, un lobo albino de ojos rojos.

Yo estaba en el patio cuando lo vi acercarse, al principio me paralice de miedo al recordar la noche en la que un lobo me había atacado, pero el lobo parecía estar sufriendo, se sacudía de vez en cuando y fue entonces cuando lo entendí, corrí adentro a buscar a Sam.

Cuando salimos ya no era un lobo, era un hombre, Sam me ordenó que preparara una manta en el sofá, corrí de nuevo con el cuerpo casi paralizado, iba a ser difícil acostumbrarme a aquello.

La chimenea casi siempre estaba encendida por lo que no fue difícil que el nuevo chico entrara en calor con rapidez.

Gilbert fue mucho más agradable, cuando se recuperó me dio las gracias y se presentó de inmediato, aquella noche también la recuerdo con claridad ya que Mathias perdió el control asustándonos a todos, sin embargo nadie dijo nada de su actitud porque esta vez tenía las razones suficientes.

Fue Gilbert el que nos dio la noticia, los cazadores habían arrinconado a dos de la manada unos días antes y no volverían.

Mathias grito una serie de reproches e insultos, para todos y para nadie en particular, nadie argumento lo contrario, al final se encerró en su habitación y nadie supo de él en lo que resto de la noche, a veces creo que si hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo que él, y aunque la noticia me afecto como a todos, en ese momento lo que más me preocupaba era yo mismo, comencé a temer más de mi nueva naturaleza, los riesgos eran demasiado y no había ninguna ventaja real.

—Dijiste que si nos herían lo que sucedía era que volvíamos a ser humanos…— Comenté esa noche cuanto me quede a solas con Sam, su mirada estaba enrojecida y su rostro mostraba una desolación terrible.

—Sí, pero si la herida es mortal desde el principio no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… tu cuerpo no alcanza a cambiar en tan poco tiempo, en cambio si te hieren en algún lugar con más posibilidades, la pérdida de sangre o alguna infección fuerte te debilitan lo suficiente para volver… Y una vez como humano si te tratan las heridas adecuadamente puedes sobrevivir y recuperarte en un tiempo humanamente imposible…Esa es una de las pocas ventajas, sanamos muy rápido— La línea que separaba una herida mortal y una no tan mortal me pareció demasiado delgada.

—Lamento mucho lo que paso…— Murmuré con sinceridad, ver a Sam tan abatido me perturbaba demasiado, más de lo que habría creído posible de alguien que no conocía realmente, sin embargo iba notando que nuestras similitudes pesaban más que nuestras diferencias.

—Yo también, Alfred, yo también lo lamento… se supone que debo protegerlos y los estoy dejando morir allá afuera…— Sentí un nudo terrible con aquellas palabras, aquello no era justo.

—No creo que sea tú culpa…— Comenté con seguridad, nadie podía saber lo que iba a pasar, pero por mi parte estaba más que alegre de que Sam hubiera regresado antes de lo normal, así me pudo ayudar y no me dejo enfrentarme solo a lo que me estaba pasando, no los había podido ayudar a ellos, pero a mí sí y eso lo hacía para mí la mejor persona en el mundo.

Los siguientes días estuvieron algo nublado en casa, Mathias salía siempre muy temprano y volvía por la noche, evitándonos a todos, Sam pensaba que necesitaba su espacio, yo creía lo mismo que Sam así que todos se lo dimos.

Al tercer día regreso la última integrante de aquella manada ahora y siempre incompleta, Elizabeth, Gilbert fue el que la recibió, Sam ayudo un poco también, yo me mantuve lejos porque de alguna forma el pudor no me permitía acercarme, además con Sam y Gilbert ahí no era muy necesaria mi ayuda.

Una vez recuperada noté que aquella chica era mucho más varonil que todos nosotros juntos, incluso mantenía a raya a Mathias ella sola, su alegre presencia y las peleas que mantenía con todos fue lo que alegro un poco el ambiente, la casa se convirtió en un verdadero hogar.

En ese momento fue cuando me sentí con la fuerza suficiente como para decidir el rumbo de mi nueva vida, volví a la escuela con la ayuda de Sam y el apoyo de los demás.

Tuve que sacrificar el verano de mis 14 años para adelantar las materias que no podría tomar en invierno y lo que parecía imposible se convirtió en una rutina, una en la que iba perdiendo poco a poco el miedo a transformarme a mitad del camino, llego un punto en el que me sentí de nuevo solo yo y me olvide de lo que pasaría con el frío.

Sam me decía una y otra vez que mi transformación llegaría después del otoño, que no tenía nada que temer hasta entonces. Todos volvieron a la normalidad con rapidez, Gilbert y Eliza trabajaban en un restaurante italiano en donde el dueño siempre los recibía de buena gana pese a sus largas ausencias.

Sam estaba metido en algo de finanzas y aunque podía trabajar desde casa a veces prefería salir para no estar encerrado todo el tiempo, además en sus ratos libres mejoraba la casa con algún detalle, siempre argumentando que aunque él no se quedaría para siempre ahí, habría otros que necesitarían un refugio cuando él se fuera.

Mathias por su parte ayudaba en una tienda de vez en cuando, se le daba muy bien el cargar cosas pesadas igual que a todos, pero en él parecía más natural que en cualquiera de nosotros.

Todos salíamos muy temprano y no nos veíamos en todo el día, pero aquello era una familia porque al caer la noche volvíamos a la misma casa y cenábamos todos juntos, había siempre una que otra pelea amistosa, pláticas de todo y nada, una convivencia simple pero llena de calidez.

Pero la sensación de ser una familia no acaba solo ahí, cuando llego el otoño Sam fue a hablar con mis maestros para que pudiera terminar lo que me faltaba de escuela desde casa, fue un arreglo rápido ya que se había hablado de ello antes.

Todos dejaron sus empleos y volvieron a estar en casa, resguardados del frío, todavía podíamos salir de vez en cuando, siempre bien abrigados y de día, cuando el sol nos brindara su calor, a mediados de otoño el frío ya era demasiado como para salir incluso de día, a veces lo hacíamos pero siempre de prisa y con un poco de miedo a no volver siendo nosotros.

Aunque todos esperábamos lo inevitable la casa jamás se sintió desanimada, hablábamos, veíamos películas viejas o jugábamos juegos de mesa, más unidos que nunca.

El primero en transformarse fue Mathias, fue la primera semana de invierno, todo había estado tranquilo con él y de pronto el colapso, Sam reacciono de inmediato, gritándonos a todos que nos alejáramos mientras él lo cargaba hasta la puerta.

Gilbert aparto la mirada de inmediato, Eliza soltó un sollozo casi inaudible, yo por mi parte estaba muerto de miedo, solo podía pensar en que a Sam no le diera el aire frío mientras lo sacaba de la casa, cuando volvió todos suspiramos de alivio, tenía la mano un poco arañada y temblaba, pero nos sonrió un poco para tranquilizarnos.

—No lo hizo al propósito, creo que lo lance fuera con demasiada fuerza— Todos estábamos en la cocina, Eliza le estaba limpiando las heridas mientras yo hacía té para que Sam no perdiera el calor de su cuerpo.

—Ustedes son unos brutos, a veces me pregunto cómo es que no se han matado el uno al otro…— Comentó Eliza presionando el algodón lleno de alcohol en las heridas, Sam apretó la mandíbula e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Eso es porque el grandioso yo no los deja solos ni un momento— Comentó Gilbert con aire de superioridad, a todos se nos escapó una risita ligera, aquello tranquilizo el ambiente y pudimos volver a bromear, esperando nuestro turno de partir.

.

.

.

Esos días estuve más nervioso que nunca, cuando Eliza se fue las cosas fueron menos salvajes y me tranquilizaron de cierta forma, estábamos en el desayuno, ella había estado más seria de lo normal y de pronto comento que el frío ya era demasiado para ella, todos nos quedamos en silencio, Sam asintió y ella nos reclamó por poner cara de funeral.

Esa noche salió de la casa entregándose al frío por voluntad propia, al salir por la puerta gritó que nos vería al final del invierno, todos la despedimos con una sonrisa, Gilbert la siguió al día siguiente.

—Siempre es así con ellos dos, parecen estar sincronizados con su transformación— Comentó Sam con tono tranquilo cuando nos quedamos solos, la casa sonaba a vacío, era una sensación triste pero me alegraba poder estar ahí con Sam.

—¿Ellos estaban aquí antes que tú?— Pregunte de pronto recordando que siempre los que llevaban más años transformándose eran los que se iban más pronto.

—No, tienen más años que yo pero ellos llegaron aquí hace dos años a esta casa, estaban en Europa, no sé lo que les trajo aquí pero no fue difícil que ubicaran nuestra casa, todos los lobos la encuentran tarde o temprano, es un alivio, así podemos ayudarlos y acogerlos aquí…— Era cierto, cuando yo había despertado había encontrado la casa guiado por un instinto inconsciente.

—¿Y Mathias?— Pregunté recordando su rostro lleno de dolor y su cuerpo sacudiéndose incontrolable, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Él lleva apenas tres años transformándose, por eso es más complicado, estuvo un año en alguno de los países nórdicos, vino aquí con Ivan y algunos otros… Los chicos que murieron el invierno pasado eran sus acompañantes…— Me sentí mal por Mathias, aunque había estado más tranquilo no dejaba de estar solo.

—¿Por qué se transforma antes que todos? Dijiste que con los años se reduce el tiempo que tenemos como humanos ¿No tendría que haberse ido después de ti?— Sam miró por la ventana con su taza de té en manos, como si quisiera robar el calor del líquido.

—Es diferente para cada uno… depende también del control que tengas sobre ti mismo, él no tiene nada de control, cada año puedes intentar practicar un poco, cuando lo sientas cerca respira e intenta controlarlo, puedes aferrarte a tu humanidad pensando en las cosas buenas, aquello que te hace humano, a veces da resultado, pero no te funcionara todo el tiempo, cuando llega el momento tendrás que ceder, pero eso te puede dar por lo menos unas semanas extras…—

Escuchar eso fue un alivio, había una forma de controlarnos y eso me dio un poco de esperanzas, podría retrasarlo, intentaría retrasarlo lo más que pudiera.

No fue tan difícil acostumbrarme a la soledad después de que Sam se transformara, la casa estaba siempre en silencio, ya no había con quien jugar o quien me robara palomitas mientras miraba una película, además tenía que comer de las reservas de comida enlatada ya que no me atrevía a salir ni un segundo de casa.

Pero al mirar por la ventana el bosque me recordaba que pronto, muy pronto estaría junto a Sam y los demás, que correríamos sobre la nieve y nos protegeríamos los unos a los otros como una manada, cuando se escuchaban los aullidos por las noches, sabía que me estaban llamando porque era al lugar al que pertenecía, ellos me esperarían sin importar cuanto tiempo me tardará.

En la segunda semana del invierno, sentí un zumbido subir por mi cuerpo avisándome de lo que venía, yo estaba en mi habitación, me tape más con el cobertor y me dedique a respirar con lentitud, el zumbido se acallo y yo pude resistir un poco más.

Quería aprender a controlarme, quería estar con los otros todos los años que pudiera, quería vivir más de diez años como un humano, me aferre a eso.

El segundo aviso me asalto en la cocina una semana después, mis manos se cerraron en puños y sentí todo mi cuerpo agitarse, yo volví a ser consiente de mi respiración, tratando de hacerla más lenta, más profunda, me sorprendí un poco cuando lo logré, estaba tan orgulloso de mi mismo que desee poder contárselo a Sam, seguro que iba a felicitarme cuando se lo dijera.

Los avisos se hicieron más constantes, yo seguía respirando cada vez, pero poco a poco me fui cansando de luchar, cada vez se hacía más difícil ganar, pero no importaba me compraría todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Cuando llegue a mitad del invierno empecé a creer que lograría pasar ese año a base de respiraciones hondas y entonces como si el lobo dentro de mí lo hubiese intuido me atacó con todo desde dentro.

Cuando la vista empezó a nublarse supe que no lo lograría esta vez, el mareo llegó seguido del dolor insoportable de mis huesos, supe que había llegado el momento, corrí a la puerta y el frío fue el detonante que necesitaba, recuerdo haber cerrado con las manos temblando y después sentí la nieve en mi mejilla, mi vista del bosque cambió por completo, sentí ganas de correr hacía los árboles, ocultarme, pero mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y se agitaba salvajemente, no podía controlarlo y estaba entumecido, mi mente no era capaz de saber porque.

Paso solo un instante y entonces me sentí libre, corrí lo más rápido que pude y con un aullido llame a mis hermanos, la respuesta me llego de inmediato, corrí más rápido para reunirme con ellos, estaba de vuelta y ya no debía separarme de la manada, eso es lo único que mi mente podía pensar.

Mi olfato me guio entre los árboles, conocía ese bosque, conocía todo lo que había en el. Estaba en casa otra vez.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, estaba de nuevo desnudo, medio cubierto con una manta en el sofá, quise moverme pero fue inútil, unas nauseas terribles me inundaron y pensé que de verdad iba a vomitar, no me ayudo en nada tener el sabor a sangre en la boca.

—Eres patético, debes aprender a llegar aquí antes de desmayarte, pesas como no tienes una idea, Idiota…— Reconocí la voz de inmediato, mi corazón vibro de alegría, era Mathias, cuando lo mire levantó una ceja inquisitivo, como retándome a que dijera algo por los insultos.

—¿Qué día es? — Pregunté débilmente rindiéndome con lo intentar levantarme.

—Y por cierto deberías darte un baño, cuando estabas volviendo te mordiste el labio o quizá te abriste la cabeza, no lo sé bien pero hubo un montón de sangre…— Continuó Mathias como si no me hubiese escuchado, yo cerré los ojos y me deje adormecer un poco, la forma en que "dormía" también había cambiado un poco, era algo entre el descanso y la vigía, escuchaba todo a mi alrededor, incluso la respiración pausada de Mathias que no se movía de su lugar. —Es lunes…— Comentó al fin volviendo a la cocina, yo dormí un rato más, un rato que me supo a horas y horas, que fuera lunes no me decía nada y Mathias lo sabía bien, quería saber cuánto tiempo me había ido… ¿Por qué él estaba ahí? Yo debía ser el primero en volver ¿no?

Cuando desperté del todo me envolví en el cobertor y subí hasta mi alcoba por algo de ropa limpia, una vez que la conseguí fui a darme un baño caliente, fue lo que necesité para sentirme más yo, más humano.

No descubrí ninguna herida, la sangre de mi boca provenía de algún otro lado, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y aparte el pensamiento antes de que se formara en mi cabeza, no había mordido a nadie, no había manera de que lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando baje encontré a Mathias en la cocina, mirando absorto por la ventana, por mi parte saque una sopa enlatada y encendí la estufa, tenía mucha hambre y hasta que el frío pasara del todo tendría que conformarme con lo enlatado.

—¿Por qué volviste antes? Creí que sería el primero en volver— Comenté buscando algo en donde verter la sopa para ponerla al fuego, había visto el calendario y con alivio había descubierto que solo me había pasado por cinco días de la fecha del año anterior.

—Me hirieron, perdí un montón de sangre…— Contestó secamente, yo me quede como en shock, mi estómago dio un vuelco entero y mi mente se centró en Sam, en los otros, en los cazadores, en mí mismo y el peligro que ahora representaba mi condición. —¡Hey! Vas a hacer que la casa se incendie…— Mathias se volvió hacía mí y me arrebato lo de las manos para hacerlo él mismo.

—¿Cazadores?— Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, mi hambre había pasado y las náuseas tomaron su lugar ¿Y si había peleado con Mathias? Mi mente se bloqueó un poco, no recordaba nada parecido a una pelea pero era una posibilidad, aunque en caso de ser posible el de la herida habría sido yo y no él.

—Ya quisieran, no lo sé muy bien, creo que fue algún oso… o quizá otro lobo… solo recuerdo su aroma y haberle dando una que otra mordida… Pero me alcanzo el cuello, logré zafarme de milagro…— Aquello no me sorprendía nada, parecía algo muy de Mathias, siempre salvaje e indomable, pero en cuanto mencionó el lobo me tensé un poco, él no sonaba preocupado.

—Ya veo, ten más cuidado la próxima vez…— Murmuré con precaución, me tranquilizo un poco el hecho de que nada grave había pasado, Mathias lucía bien y tranquilo.

—Deja de sonar como Sam, la cosa me atacó primero… Además deberías agradecerme por haber vuelto antes, así no te congelaste ahí afuera… Serás idiota como para desmayarte a 10 pasos de la puerta, me hiciste salir por ti con este frío de mierda— Mathias me señalo con la cuchara llena de sopa y ceño fruncido, su lenguaje siempre era así, lleno de palabras bruscas y altisonantes, pero si quitabas todas la majaderías descubrías su preocupación y buena intensión de fondo, yo me sentí alegre de eso, no había ya nada de qué preocuparse.

—Gracias entonces…— Contesté simplemente, él por su parte soltó un resoplido y volvió a centrarse en la sopa.

—Ya está…— Apagó el fuego y me dio la cuchara, yo la tomé y busqué la vajilla, tuve que limpiar el polvo que se le había acumulado pero después del primer bocado supe que estaba completamente de vuelta, Mathias por su parte volvió a la ventana a mirar. —Alfred ven aquí un segundo, pero hazlo despacio…— Mi estómago se apretó de nuevo en un nudo, camine con cuidado hasta la ventana y me asomé también. —¿Ves ahí, entre las ramas de allá?— Mathias me señaló y yo seguí la dirección, estaba oscuro pero logré distinguir una silueta bastante familiar.

—¿Quién es? ¿Gil?— Pregunté susurrando por algún motivo, el lobo visitante no nos iba a escuchar ya que las ventanas estaban bien cerradas para evitar que el frío entrara pero no quería asustarlo de ningún modo, su pelaje era de un color bastante más claro que el de los otros, no se distinguía bien debido a la distancia y negrura de la noche pero parecía resaltar en la oscuridad con un toque platinado, por ello me recordó al pelaje albino de Gilbert.

—No lo creo… nos ha estado siguiendo desde la mitad del invierno… por la forma de moverse no creo que sea tan nuevo en esto, pero se mantuvo alejado de la manada… y no estoy seguro pero creo que no es un chico… Recuerdo un poco, un rastro desconocido pero no lo sé, no creo haberme encontrado con él alguna vez— Mathias arrugó su rostro tratando de recordar, parecía absorto por completo en la vista del lobo y en sus pensamientos, yo volví a mi lugar a terminar la cena, yo tampoco recordaba nada realmente así que ya lo veríamos al llegar la primavera.

.

.

.

Cuando los primeros días de sol llegaron Mathias empezó a salir más seguido de casa dejándome solo todas las tardes, había vuelto a su trabajo y traía comida fresca para ambos, yo no podía estar más agradecido con él, había llegado al punto de odiar la comida enlatada, por lo que un cambio era más que bienvenido.

Por mi parte me dedicaba a sacudir el polvo de todos lados y estar atento a las ventanas para cuando los otros empezaran a volver.

Una noche Mathias tocó a mi puerta casi a media noche, yo me levanté y me abrigue tan rápido como pude imaginando que alguno de los otros había vuelto.

Salí hecho un lio y él me apresuró a su habitación, ambos nos pegamos bien contra el cristal y él me señalo la dirección en la que debía mirar, lo vi con claridad debido a la luz de la luna, era un lobo gris casi platinado, estaba comiendo algo bajo la ventana de Mathias tan cerca para distinguirlo a detalle.

—Le puse un filete crudo hace unas horas, no esperé que realmente se atreviera a venir por el…— Comentó Mathias orgulloso de su idea, cuando el lobo terminó su mirada nos encontró en la ventana, era de un violeta intenso y frío, como un par de amatistas, se quedó un rato mirándonos, después pareció perder el interés y desapareció de nuevo entre los árboles.

—Creo que esperaba que bajaras y le dieras otro filete…— Murmuré burlonamente cuando el lobo se perdió de vista, Mathias soltó una ligera risita.

—Parecía que más bien nos reclamaba por dárselo crudo y no a terminó medio…— Comentó Mathias con ironía, yo me reí con él un poco. —Misterio resuelto, no es nadie a quien conozcamos, lo que no está claro es por qué no sigue a la manada, siempre anda solo… además no se aparta mucho de la casa, por las tardes siempre lo encuentro rondando cerca de aquí… Pero no parece salvaje, solo caza animales pequeños de vez en cuando…— Con aquellas observaciones quedaba en claro que aquello no era normal en un lobo, quizá aquel lobo era más humano que el resto de nosotros.

—Pues sigue con lo de los filetes y tendrás una mascota nueva…— Comenté con tono irónico, en el fondo me sentía un poco intranquilo ¿y si alguien de nosotros lo había mordido? Comencé a comprender mejor a Mathias, si no recordabas nada era difícil saber si habías atacado a un humano o no durante el tiempo que habías sido un animal salvaje.

Aunque Mathias había dicho que no era un lobo nuevo, su extraño comportamiento podía deberse a que era su primera transformación y estaba asustado, por ello buscaba ayuda en los humanos en lugar de en los lobos, pero no sabríamos nada con certeza hasta que el calor subiera un poco más.

—No lo creo, debe aprender a conseguir su comida él mismo…— Declaró Mathias con decisión, estaba más que de acuerdo con aquello, no siempre estaríamos ahí para alimentarlo. —Además, si seguimos atrayéndolo aquí un día podría atacarnos…— Tuve que estar de acuerdo con ese punto también, podía ser uno de nosotros pero no dejaba de ser un animal salvaje también y lo más importante, no era parte de nuestra manada.

Además con el sol yo ya podía salir de casa con normalidad y no quería encontrarme con un lobo desconocido en alguna de mis pequeñas expediciones al bosque, ya había tenido suficiente con la primera vez como para que se volviera a repetir.

Esa noche volví a mi cama casi tan rápido como había salido de ella, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la herida de Mathias y la sangre en mi boca, no sabía si él me lo diría si se lo preguntaba directamente o en su caso si lo recordaba, Sam había dicho que sanábamos con rapidez pero ¿Qué tanta rapidez? ¿Era posible que yo lo hubiera atacado y él no quisiera decírmelo? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo con más claridad?

.

.

.

Sam, Gil y Eliza volvieron a mitad de la primavera, trajeron consigo la normalidad del día a día en la casa, todo pareció volver a la vida con sus bromas, peleas y voces.

Le hablamos a Sam del lobo desconocido que nos había visitado, Mathias contrario a lo que había dicho lo siguió alimentando de vez en cuando, a veces incluso había salido a buscarlo argumentando que era mejor atraerlo a la casa para que cuando se transformara pudiéramos ayudarlo, sin embargo había desaparecido a las dos semanas y no volvimos a verlo.

—Bueno, puede que tenga su propio lugar al que regresar…— Opinó Sam con el rostro pensativo.

—Eso no explica porque venía aquí en lugar de irse con ustedes…— Comentó Mathias señalando aquel punto en específico, era cierto, cuando me había transformado me había unido a la manada por mero instinto.

—En esta casa también esta nuestro aroma, además si le dabas carne fresca siempre era lógico que siguiera viniendo…— Mathias soltó un bufido y se quedó callado, sabía que no tenía nada con que defenderse. —Otra opción que te estuviera siguiendo en específico a ti o a Alfred… Puede que tus sospechas fueran ciertas y no fuera un chico sino una chica…— Con aquella explicación ambos enrojecimos un poco, aquello no tenía sentido y sin embargo me abrumaba de cierta manera, con mi nueva condición lo que menos buscaba era meterme en los líos del amor.

—Que estupidez…— Remató Mathias con incomodidad y Sam no dijo más, solo dibujo una sonrisa triunfal, para mi fortuna no se volvió a tocar el tema, en primera porque Mathias no quería oír más de ello y en segunda porque no sabíamos si al siguiente invierno el lobo platinado volvería a aparecer, todos lo dudábamos mucho.

.

.

.

Logré adaptarme bien a mis nuevas clases, mis compañeros hicieron muchas preguntas por mi desaparición pero no fue difícil evadirlas con algunas mentiras que sonaron creíbles para todos, y con aquella rutina pase mi cumpleaños número 15.

En casa prepararon una fiesta sorpresa y hubo un montón de regalos, incluso Mathias me dio uno de buena gana, una guitarra acústica que prometió enseñarme a tocar.

Por parte de Gil y Eliza recibí las mejores películas viejas, y las más absurdas también, ambos prometieron verlas conmigo durante el otoño.

Sam me obsequió una chamarra marrón oscuro, con una nota en el bolsillo que decía "para mantener el calor del hogar", todos los regalos fueron especiales e increíbles, deje de extrañar las vacaciones con mis padres y empecé a pensar que esa casa era mi hogar, que había sido mi hogar siempre.

En ese verano también tuvimos una visita muy inesperada, un lunes, después de volver de la escuela al entrar en la casa percibí un aroma extraño, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta por el intruso pero Sam estaba con él en la sala, ambos hablaban, decidí no escuchar por respeto y pase directo a la cocina.

Ahí estaba Mathias, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, lleno de tensión, ni siquiera me había notado cuando entre o si lo había hecho no dijo nada.

—¿Quién es? — Pregunté dejando que mi curiosidad ganara, Mathias me observo como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo por reconocer mi rostro o para traducir mis palabras en algo coherente.

—¿No lo percibiste? Tiene el mismo aroma que el lobo gris del invierno… me lo encontré en el pueblo y lo traje aquí… yo debería estarlo interrogando pero ya conoces a Sam…— Me tomó por sorpresa lo que pasaba, a Gilbert lo había visto en una actitud parecida con Eliza, dentro de la casa no sucedía porque nadie molestaba a la chica, pero un día mientras hacíamos las compras en el pueblo un chico se le había acercado a Eliza con intenciones de coquetearle y Gilbert lo había alejado con un gruñido más animal que humano, Eliza solo se había reído y habían bastado unas pocas palabras de su parte para calmar a Gil.

Observe un poco a Mathias y al fin note que la tensión lo hacía ver un poco más grande de lo normal, recordé su mirada al ver al lobo por la ventada, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, las horas que podían pasar observándose a la distancia, sonreí un poco para mí mismo y serví jugo de naranja para ambos.

Sam apareció en la cocina un rato más tarde, el chico lo seguía de cerca, reconocí de inmediato sus ojos amatista, sin embargo no se centraron en otra persona más que en Mathias, él por su parte se tensó un poco más.

—Alfred, Mathias, les quiero presentar a Lukas, se va a mudar con nosotros hoy, lo voy a ayudar a traer sus cosas, Alfred por favor limpia alguna de nuestras habitaciones libres, Mathias ven conmigo, nos ayudarás a cargar el equipaje— Mathias soltó una pequeña queja pero no dijo más, tampoco se negó a hacer lo que Sam había dicho.

Por mi parte también obedecí la orden, me dedique a limpiar la alcoba que estaba justo al lado de la de Mathias, no es que quisiera hacer de cupido, pero era mejor no meterte en el camino de un lobo encaprichado, todo tomaba sentido, el lobo platinado había estado siguiendo a Mathias y por ello no se había alejado de la casa en todo el invierno, Mathias seguramente lo había notado y por ello lo buscaba también pero era demasiado testarudo como para aceptarlo así como así.

Todo era muy obvio así que si instalábamos a Lukas cerca de Mathias seguro que nos íbamos a evitar problemas y malentendidos.

.

.

.

Con el paso de los días Lukas se adaptó a nuestra casa, no hablaba mucho pero era agradable y respetuoso con todos, había estado viviendo solo por tres años, lo mismo que llevaba transformándose, trabajaba en una librería mientras era humanos y había tenido una manada que se extinguió el invierno pasado.

Con la pérdida de su manada había estado vagando solo antes de encontrarse con nuestra manada, argumento no saber si acercarse o no porque no estaba seguro de si nos transformábamos en humanos al llegar la primavera, pero todos sabíamos lo que había debajo, no se acercó a la manada porque el único que le atraía era un lobo en específico, un lobo que había regresado antes de lo normal por cosas del azar y Lukas se había visto obligado a rondar la casa solo para ver a dicho lobo.

Mathias se había quejado por supuesto de que lo hubiésemos instalado justamente al lado de su habitación pero cuando Lukas ofreció cambiarse de habitación Mathias cambio de idea y no se quejó más.

Era extraño como ninguno de los dos cedía, se evitaban mutuamente y hacían incomodo todo, pero Sam nos había dicho que no nos metiéramos en sus asuntos, que tarde o temprano cederían a su naturaleza.

Y había estado en lo cierto, ambos cedieron en algún momento, y a nadie le sorprendió cuando anunciaron su relación abiertamente, al contrario a todos nos sorprendía el tiempo que habían desperdiciado en fingir lo contrario.

Lukas al fin empezó a comportarse como parte de nuestra manada sin reservas, y logró hacer lo que Sam jamás pudo hacer con sus palabras, logró hacer que Mathias empezara a sanar sus heridas internas, lograba calmarlo cuando perdía el control y a la vez nos contagiaba esa calma a todos, fue el mejor verano de todos, el más tranquilo también.

.

.

.

Cuando el otoño entró me despedí de mis clases y me recluí en casa cada vez más tiempo, a veces daba paseos por el bosque pero siempre cuidando el clima y la hora, aprovechaba las horas del sol y el aire del bosque lo más que podía.

Cuando el frío aumento vi partir a uno por uno de los miembros de la manada, Sam fue el primero, se repitió la escena del año anterior, Mathias había sido el que lo había cargado hasta sacarlo de la casa, la única diferencia es que Sam no lo había arañado.

Gil y Eliza fueron los siguientes, tan sincronizados como siempre, entregándose al frío por voluntad propia, esta vez lo hicieron al mismo tiempo tomados de la mano.

Mathias se fue poco después que ellos y yo me quedé a solas con Lukas, aunque Mathias no dejaba de rondar la casa, no tuve que animar a Lukas dos veces para que le dejara filetes de carne afuera de vez en cuando, además constantemente veía a Lukas observando a Mathias por la ventana, era una escena tan rara como agradable, me daba la esperanza de saber que aun siendo lobos nuestra humanidad estaba ahí, en lo profundo de nosotros.

Lukas y yo los seguimos unas semanas más tarde, era mi tercera transformación y fue mucho más fácil que las anteriores gracias a un consejo de Lukas, me había dicho que mantuviera la calma lo más que pudiera y que no luchara para detenerlo, aquella vez no puse tanta resistencia cuando el momento llego y mi transformación dolió menos.

Ese año también llego alguien nuevo en la manada, aunque todos lo notamos pocos lo recordarían al pasar el invierno, era un lobo muy pequeño, nuestro líder lo había dejado estar con nosotros así que todos lo tratamos como parte de la manada también.

Cuando llego la primavera fui el primero en volver, logré llegar a la casa, y aunque poder abrir la puerta o no fue otra cuestión, me sentí mejor al estar en un lugar seguro y familiar, cuando la puerta al fin cedió a mis torpes empujes todo se volvió negro y sentí el suelo frío sobre mi piel, estaba demasiado agotado como para poder levantarme e ir más adentro, logré cerrar la puerta de una patada para que el frío no siguiera entrando y entonces me quede ahí hasta recuperar energías.

Cuando me levante la familiaridad de todo me saludo, me moví con torpeza hasta el sofá, todavía estaba entumecido y temblaba de vez en cuando, encontré la chamarra que me había obsequiado Sam en el sillón y una pijama, recordé haber dejado todo ahí para ese momento, así como también un cobertor, me vestí y me envolví en la cobija sintiendo el calor que Sam me había prometido, justo en ese momento me permití pensar un "estoy de vuelta" antes de caer dormido.

Un débil quejido me despertó, intente ubicar de donde venía pero no lo logré a la primera, después de un rato mi instinto me dijo que venía de a fuera, me levanté del sofá, me en volví en el cobertor y fui hasta la ventana más cercana, no había nada, fui a la siguiente y al fin lo vi.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, salí hasta donde estaba en pequeño lobo, lo levanté y lo envolví en el cobertor conmigo, el aire trepo por mis pies descalzos y sentí los temblores familiares de nuevo, trate de respirar mientras volvía adentro, el lobo empezó a sacudirse y me hizo más difícil el camino, pero de alguna forma lo logramos.

Lo observe un poco, temblaba pero no volvía, me desesperé un poco, algo dentro de mi sabía lo que iba a pasar si aquel chico no lograba transformarse de vuelta, comencé a hablarle, a animarlo, y de pronto no se movió más.

La respiración se me corto con la de él, no sabía qué hacer, y de pronto el lobo volvió a respirar y a sacudirse, lo estaba intentando, estaba luchando por volver pero el calor no era suficiente, me reprendí mentalmente por no haber encendido la chimenea y aunque lo hiciera en ese momento tardaría en calentar el lugar, mi mente era un caos, solo sabía que debía hacer algo rápido para que el chico entrara en calor.

Encontré la idea perfecta entre mis caóticos pensamientos, corrí arriba y abrí la llave de la bañera, puse el tapón y volví abajo por el lobo, de nuevo estaba quieto pero respiraba, lo envolví más en el cobertor y lo subí hasta el baño, aquello era una locura pero mi mente solo podía pensar en que tenía que funcionar.

El agua estaba muy caliente el lobo trato de escapar cuando lo sumergí dentro pero lo sostuve con fuerza y después de un rato dejo de luchar y empezó a sacudirse de nuevo, empezó a cambiar, cuando la transformación paso yo me deslice hasta sentarme en el suelo, estaba todo salpicado de agua y mi corazón no dejaba de tronar en mis oídos.

Le di una mirada al chico, se había desmayado pero respiraba con tranquilidad, era joven, demasiado joven, alcance la llave para cerrarla y cerré los ojos deseando que aquello no fuera cierto e inevitablemente recordando la realidad, aquello no eran la muerte pero estaba muy cerca de serlo.

El final de nuestra vida no significaba precisamente la muerte, pero si sumabas los riesgos, las miradas aterradas de tus seres amados y el peligro que representaba tu propio ser para aquello que más querías en el mundo, entonces te dabas cuenta de que aquello era algo peor que la muerte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Ok bien, como ya notaron es una regresión a la vida de Alfred, su transformación, la convivencia con Sam y los otros… Y pues eso._

 _Lo sé, lo sé, yo también extrañé a Arthur todo el capítulo pero de eso irá la segunda parte de esto, y espero poder resumir los capítulos que llevamos en uno solo XDDD_

 _Estoy muy emocionada de poder escribir lo que viene porque será todo desde la perspectiva lobuna de nuestro Alfulfu así que espérenlo, como ya dije al inicio, voy a seguir aquí hasta completar el capítulo y ya de ahí voy a respetar mi orden de actualizaciones y cuando vuelva aquí pues ya será para seguir con la línea donde nos quedamos, es decir con nuestra caperucita y el lobo feroz acurrucados en el sofá (God que bizarro sonó eso XDDD)_

 _Y bueno, qué más les puedo decir, ya se reveló todo aquí, ahora saben cuál es el principal problema de Al y si no lo saben es porque no fueron observando con cuidado y yo no se los diré porque soy malvada muajajajajaja._

 _Eso es todo, no olviden pasarse por mi cuenta el 06 de Agosto y dejar un comentario en mi historia de la vida de Eligos, tampoco olviden agregarme a face para que lean la cosilla especial que publicaré ahí… o no sé, quizá la ponga también en mi presentación de aquí, al menos por el mes :3 ¡God, tres años aquí con ustedes! ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo que me han dado!_

 _Los amo mucho ¡Chao!_


	9. Extra, Parte 2 de 2

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Sí, Alfred narrando esta historia XDD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Otra breve historia de dolor y sufrimiento… Estaba volviendo a releer el libro que use para escribir esto y… sigue siendo muy doloroso, tanto que voy por la mitad y tuve que dejarlo porque ya no podía con el, por lo tanto mi venganza sigue en pie. Fin._

 _Ya hablando en serio, esta es la segunda parte, y wiiiii, aquí veremos la tan anhelada aparición de Artie n.n (anhelada porque yo si lo extrañe un montón)_

 _Ahora vayan y disfruten de esto que se nos viene el final encima (¿?)_

 _ **PD:**_ _¡Alfred sigue siendo el narrador en este capítulo! *cambio y fuera*_

 _ **PD 2:**_ _De aquí correré a "De Fama, Amor y Música" que les va a convenir leer por cierto detalle 7u7_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

" _La sonrisa del ser amado es el sol que ahuyenta la llegada del invierno…"_

Esa primavera Sam fue el último en volver y los demás tardaron bastante también, a mí se me hizo eterno el tiempo que esperé, tener al nuevo chico en la casa tan callado y triste llenaba el ambiente de una realidad de la que yo no podía escapar.

También empecé a recordar compulsivamente el pasado, la noche en que mis padres me habían dejado marchar, las vacaciones en familia cada año, me preguntaba constantemente si se habrían arrepentido en algún momento, pero ellos jamás me habían buscado y yo tampoco lo había hecho.

Peter no había mencionado ni una sola vez a su familia pero se notaba que todo el tiempo pensaba en ello, me aterraba un poco la idea de que se escapara de la casa e intentara volver con su familia, me aterraba que lo rechazaran como a mí.

Lo había logrado convencer de que esperara a Sam, que él lo ayudaría, pero los días pasaban y Sam no volvía, cuando Lukas volvió Peter comenzó a hablar más, Lukas tenía algo tranquilizador en la voz y logró lo que yo no me atrevía.

Mathias estaba tenso con la presencia de Peter, pero era por razones diferentes a las mías, Gil y Eliza no tardaron en acogerlo como uno más de la familia, se ganaron su confianza con rapidez, y ellos fueron los que lo ayudaron a traer sus cosas a casa, yo me excluí de todo el proceso, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar algo así.

Limpie bien la habitación más cercana a la de Gil y trate de no pensar en por qué Sam no volvía aún.

Era un domingo por la noche cuando Sam entró, estaba tan pálido que parecía un muerto viviente, Mathias y yo lo ayudamos a llegar al sofá, Eliza corrió a preparar algo caliente, todos parecieron respirar cuando Sam se recompuso.

Yo no me despegue de su lado en toda la noche, los otros se quedaron en la cocina, charlando a veces animadamente otras en susurros más serios, sabía lo que hablaban pero no quería escucharlo.

—Creo que ya voy entendiendo por qué un día no volvemos…— Murmuró Sam despacio en cuanto despertó, yo lo miré y pase saliva. —Imagina pasar por esto 20 años, o peor, 30 o 40 más… Tu cuerpo no lo resistiría, y ni que decir de la mente…— Aspiré en el intento de un suspiro pero el aire se quedó atorado en mi garganta y sonó como un quejido lastimoso, y quizá lo era. —¿Qué alboroto tienen en la cocina?— Sam no notó mi semblante de tristeza y si lo hizo fingió no darse cuenta.

—Hay uno nuevo… es muy joven…— Contesté aclarándome un poco la voz, todavía sentía el aire ahí atascado.

—Sí, percibí su aroma… ¿Cuántos años? — Di una ojeada rápida a la cocina, como si pudieran escucharnos.

—Tiene 11… Eliza hablo con sus padres la semana pasada, no sé bien como lo hizo pero ya lo instalamos aquí... — No quise contarle lo de la transformación de Peter en la bañera, decidí que como Sam había hecho conmigo le daría a Peter la oportunidad de contar su propia historia, Sam asintió de enterado y se levantó al fin.

—Hablaré con él, pero primero debo darme un baño, me siento terrible— Después de que Sam se fuera entre al fin a la cocina, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Eliza me ofreció chocolate caliente, yo me senté en la mesa con ellos y tomé a sorbos el chocolate.

Entre todos nosotros flotaba una pregunta desde la llegada de Peter, pero nadie se atrevería a decirla jamás en voz alta, pero cuando nos quedábamos así en silencio saltaba a la vista, no por la intensión de juzgarnos mutuamente, pero de alguna forma todos queríamos la respuesta para dejar de sentir culpa.

¿Quién de nosotros había sido el que mordió a Peter?

Al recordar el sabor de la sangre en mi boca el invierno pasado me dio la impresión de que tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, le di una mirada a Mathias, él me la sostuvo un rato pero después se hizo el distraído y concentro su mirada en Lukas.

Yo cerré los ojos abrumado, supe que debía hablar con Sam al respecto.

.

.

.

Fue en una de las tantas tardes en que nos quedamos a solas en la casa, Peter había tomado la oportunidad de estudiar al igual que yo, pero ya que estábamos en grados distintos nuestras clases apenas coincidían.

—¿Puedo hablarte de algo? — Pregunté desde el marco de puerta, Sam siempre se recluía ahí para trabajar, era una mezcla entre una oficina y una biblioteca.

—Adelante…— Entré cuidando de cerrar bien después de entrar, estábamos solos así que nadie más nos escucharía pero yo estaba tan nervioso que no reparé en ello.

—Hay algo que me ha estado molestando… Es sobre Peter— En ese punto sentí un miedo irracional que quería hacerme huir de ahí, sin embargo no podía hacer aquello, debía terminar lo que había comenzado.

—Te escucho…— Murmuró Sam notando la gravedad del asunto pero sin dejar de tener ese tono conciliador.

—El invierno pasado, cuando regrese, Mathias ya estaba aquí… Me dijo que me había golpeado o algo porque estaba lleno de sangre… he intentado recordar de donde venía la sangre pero no he podido…— En ese punto mi voz se quebró haciendo evidente el miedo que estaba sintiendo, Sam se quedó callado un buen rato, me observó un poco y después soltó un suspiro.

—¿Piensas que fuiste tú el que lo mordió? — La pregunta estaba de más, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude contestar. —Mira Alfred, si no recuerdas no podemos asegurar nada y no tiene caso que te culpes por algo de lo que no estás seguro… Gracias a Lukas sabemos que había otra manada por el área… pudo ser alguno de ellos— La forma tan determina en la que Sam me defendía de mí mismo me hizo quererlo todavía más, así era Sam, creía en cada uno de nosotros con más fuerza que nosotros mismos, no podía siquiera imaginar a la manada sin él ahí para defenderla.

—¿Peter te dijo algo? ¿Recuerda al lobo que lo mordió? — Sam negó despacio con la cabeza.

—No recuerda mucho, menos el color ya que era de noche cuando fue el ataque… pero en serio Alfred, deja de agobiarte por algo que pudo no haber sido tu culpa…— Me sentí un poco mejor después de eso, pero todavía estaba la duda ahí.

—El invierno pasado no estaba herido… la sangre era reciente, de otra forma no la habría sentido en la boca incluso después de volver…— Argumenté con pesar, detestaba aquel recuerdo pero si no se lo decía a Sam me sentía enfermo.

—Santo cielo Alfred, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, yo que sé, un conejo, una ardilla o cualquier animal más grande… incluso un maldito venado… Hay una parte de mí que te recuerda siempre, no te alejas mucho de la manada nunca y si lo haces es por un lapso corto de tiempo así que deja de pensar en eso— Cuando escuché aquello el alivio al fin cayó en mi mente, un vago recuerdo llego a mi mente borrando por completo los que yo me había creado después. Era eso, había querido escuchar aquello desesperadamente.

—Te diré algo, sospecharía de todos menos de ti… eres demasiado humano a veces, has logrado controlarte mejor que los otros… Además, le salvaste la vida en la bañera, creo, que eso te redime si realmente lo hiciste tú…— Sentí un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar lo de la bañera, nadie más que Peter y yo lo sabíamos y yo no había dicho nada al respecto.

—No sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo a cambiar, fue lo único que se me ocurrió…— Balbuceé un poco, Sam suavizo su mirada.

—Pues fue lo correcto, y ahora te debe mucho… quizá un día no vuelva, pero le diste algunos años más y aunque no te lo vaya a decir está muy agradecido con lo que hiciste…— De pronto recordé un momento cuando estaba en mi vieja escuela.

Había un chico al que todos molestaban bastante, un día en que los chicos más pesados de la escuela lo habían acorralado en el pasillo mi cuerpo se movió solo y lo defendió, mi madre se puso furiosa cuando fue por mí a la dirección de la escuela, yo estaba lleno de moretones pero me sentí bien de haber salvado a aquel chico, me sentía de la misma forma con respecto a Peter.

—Lo he pensado un poco… cuando yo me vaya tendrá que quedarse alguien a cargo de esta casa… Me gustaría que fueras tú— Aquella fue la primera vez que Sam mencionó eso, mi mente se bloqueó un poco, yo no quería imaginar un futuro sin Sam.

—No lo creo, Mathias es el más adecuado…— Declaré de inmediato, Mathias tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrastrar a todos con él y yo apenas y podía conmigo mismo.

—Mathias es noble, pero no tiene nada de control, sé que haría lo que fuera por la manada pero solo le quedan uno o dos inviernos más que a mí…— Mi respiración se paró en seco, yo no quería aquello, no podría hacerlo de ninguna manera. —Peter va a necesitar a alguien, su tiempo acaba de iniciar y el de nosotros se está terminando, además siempre hay nuevos, aunque queremos evitarlo siempre hay más… Gilbert y Eliza estarán unos dos o tres años más con nosotros, ya hablaron conmigo, prácticamente se despidieron…— Aspiré con fuerza al escuchar aquello, estábamos hablando de años pero cuando tu tiempo se acortaba así con el frío los años no eran nada.

—No tengo la fuerza para hacer lo que tú haces…— Murmuré intranquilo, no quería eso, quería que Sam se quedara para siempre con nosotros.

—La tienes Alfred, está en tu naturaleza, y como con Peter solo sale cuando la necesitas, he notado que no lo piensas, solo actúas y siempre lo haces de la mejor manera… Eso es lo único que necesitas, Peter te seguirá seguro a lo que sea que tú digas y si hay más también te seguirán porque tú serás lo único que tengan— Estaba a punto de volver a negarme cuando la puerta de entrada sonó, el aroma nos dijo quién era, Mathias había llegado, nuestra conversación se terminó ahí.

Yo salí y fui hasta a mi habitación más perturbado que nunca, yo no era el adecuado para eso, decidí que Sam solo estaba desesperado porque pensaba que no duraría mucho, pero en el fondo sabía que él único desesperado era yo.

Ese verano se me hizo especialmente corto, hubo varias peleas con Sam por el tema de la sucesión y yo decidí recluirme más tiempo en el bosque para evitar las peleas.

Hacía excursiones de días enteros, a veces me encontraba con trampas que los cazadores dejaban atrás, las desactivaba y me aseguraba de enterrarlas unos metros más lejos, no era mucho pero me sentía más tranquilo cuando el número de trampas fueron bajando.

Cuando el otoño llegó seguí haciéndolo, aun cuando la más leve ráfaga de aire me hacía temblar de miedo, sabía que tenía que controlarlo de alguna manera, no podía vivir con miedo por un poco de aire frío, sin embargo cada vez me paralizaba más y más porque sabía que el frío traía consigo lo inevitable.

Ese otoño me sentí más triste que nunca, sabía que Sam sería de los primeros en irse y quería disculparme con él por todas las peleas, quería decirle que no se preocupara que estaríamos todos bien, sabía que estaba cansado y quería agradecerle por todo lo que hacía por nosotros, todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta, decirle todo aquello sonaba como una despedida y yo me negaba a creer que un día se iría para no volver.

Y así llego el día de lo inevitable, yo había estado fuera cuando sucedió, cuando los otros me dieron la noticia me arrepentí de haber callado, de no haber tenido el valor de decirle a Sam lo importante que era para mí.

Mis emociones estaban tan débiles que la transformación llego antes de lo que me esperaba, aunque ese otoño también lo sentí más frío que otros y cuando llegó el momento no puse resistencia alguna, me entregué al frío sin dudarlo, sabiendo que los otros me esperaban.

No sé bien como sucedió, quizá estaba cazando algo y lo perseguí hasta la carretera o quizá solo estaba ahí porque tenía que estarlo, cuando percibí el aroma mi mundo se agito entero, todos mis sentidos se agudizaron y por primera vez fui consciente, ya no era solo un lobo, era yo de nuevo en un cuerpo diferente.

El dolor empezó ligero como un aviso inminente, mi corazón se aceleró de pronto y supe que algo estaba mal, miré para todos lado, no estaba herido ni sangrando, no había caído en ninguna trampa, los temblores llegaron y yo supe que debía correr, no entendía nada, era casi invierno y yo estaba cambiando de nuevo.

Logré llegar a casa, el cambio fue más doloroso porque yo estaba más consciente que nunca, sin embargo el malestar paso también más rápido que antes, me sorprendí al ver mi cuerpo humano de vuelta, además tenía la sensación de que el frío no me haría nada por un tiempo, pero por si las dudas encendí la chimenea, puse la protección y subí a dormir a mi propia alcoba.

La transformación parecía haber menguado todas mis energías y en cuanto toque mi cama el sueño se apoderó de mí, no lo entendía ¿qué había hecho en mí aquel aroma? ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué me sentía herido, tan herido como para volver a finales del otoño?

No supe más de mí hasta la mañana, cuando desperté me di un baño rápido y mi estómago me pidió atención de inmediato, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer, era difícil saberlo porque como un lobo solo me alimentaba cuando lo necesitaba, no tenía nada que ver con las tres comidas al día que debía hacer un humano.

Con un suspiro me puse un pantalón y baje las escaleras con rapidez, cuando llegué al pie de la escalera mi cuerpo se paralizo por completo, incluso la respiración se me cortó.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese aroma que me agitaba todo por dentro, que me hería de alguna forma, me asuste un poco con el dolor pero noté de inmediato que no tenía que ver con ninguna clase de dolor físico, la transformación ya me parecía tan irreal que era difícil pensar que me transformaría de nuevo alguna vez, mi mente y mi cuerpo se sentían más humanos que nunca, incluso más humano que antes de haber sido mordido, como si yo hubiese estado existiendo solo para vivir ese momento.

Todos mis sentidos estallaban de pronto dejándome con una sensación tan primitiva que era difícil saber de qué se trataba todo aquello y sin embargo, en el fondo lo sabía, porque aunque fuéramos incapaces de reconocerlo nos pasábamos la vida esperando ese momento, a esa persona.

Caminé como hipnotizado hasta el sofá, al principio solo distinguí un ovillo en el cobertor pero no era solo eso.

El cuerpo se me estremeció por completo, yo pase saliva como preparándome, cuando al fin rodee el sofá y descubrí su rostro dormido mis rodillas tocaron el suelo sin proponérmelo, supe que no había vuelta atrás.

La bestia dormida en mi interior también rugió haciéndose presente, por un momento fui consciente de que estaba estirando ya la mano para tocarlo, suprimí el impulso con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, la bestia gruñó en desacuerdo o quizá yo mismo lo hice, volvió a doler algo en mi interior.

El chico soltó un suspiro y mi corazón vibró en respuesta, tuve que apretar la mandíbula cuando note que mi mano ya se dirigía de nuevo al rostro del durmiente, no podía hacer aquello, no podía tenerlo aun cuando lo deseaba con esa fuerza arrasadora.

Me levanté vacilante y me recluí en la cocina, noté que todavía había algo de fruta sobre la repisa de la cocina, a veces así eran las cosas, nos llenábamos de provisiones para el otoño pero siempre se quedaban algunos alimentos atrás, por el estado de la fruta note que no me había ido ni una semana.

Mordisque una manzana para distraerme, mi estómago me lo agradeció ya que estaba vacío así que funciono como distracción, el hambre se había sobrepuesto a la sensación de antes.

Me dedique a preparar un desayuno aprovechando la comida que todavía quedaba en la casa y de pronto su presencia me golpeó de nuevo esta vez estaba más preparado pero no por ello el impacto fue menor, dudaba realmente que el impacto se redujera alguna vez.

Decidí bromear un poco para tranquilizar mis propios nervios, cuando el chico desconocido enrojeció de ira y vergüenza por las bromas me sentí más relajado, quizá era el hecho de poder causarle aquellas reacciones, quizá era el hecho de estarle hablando o quizá fuera tener al fin su atención y su mirada sobre mí.

Cuando me dio su nombre se grabó en mi mente y supe que no podría borrarlo jamás ni cuando el frío me alcanzara y yo no supiera ni mi propio nombre.

Su mirada viajaba inquieta por todos lado para después volver a mí, incluso cuando le di la espalda pude sentir su mirada quemándome, llevándome a la locura lentamente.

Mis sentidos volvieron a centrarse al escucharlo decir que había visto algo en el bosque, recordé que yo guardaba un secreto, algo de lo que no podía escapar y algo que de revelarlo haría que se alejara para siempre de mí.

En el desayuno lo note incomodo, por mi parte trate de no pensar mucho en lo que quería, más bien, me centre en lo que debía hacer, y eso era dejarlo ir, decirle que se fuera y que no volviera jamás.

No me ayudó mucho saber que estábamos en la misma escuela, saber dónde buscarlo más tarde porque aunque en ese momento me negué a aceptarlo sabía que lo buscaría, sabía que no podría vivir sin verlo por lo menos una vez más.

Cuando lo vi partir en el autobús la sensación de dolor volvió más intensa que nunca, al volver a casa solo empeoró, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensarlo y evocar su nombre, era una tortura personal en la que tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar.

En la soledad de la casa luchando contra algo que no podía ser fue que recordé a Mathias y a Lukas, evitándose el uno al otro antes de ceder, entendí al fin de lo que iba todo eso, pero en mi caso era diferente porque Arthur no se transformaría como yo al caer el invierno, él seguiría siendo un humano siempre.

Cuando tome la decisión de no buscarlo más y recluirme en casa el lobo dentro de mí tomó las riendas, la transformación se precipito tomándome desprevenido y no supe más de mí hasta la primavera.

Fui el primero en volver, no recordaba mucho pero lo que sí sabía es que de alguna forma me había encontrado con Arthur de nuevo, sentía su aroma tan grabado que me asuste un poco ¿Y si lo había asustado? ¿Y si lo había seguido a donde quiera que fuera? ¿Y si la gente me había visto? ¿Y sí lo había mordido?

Con la última pregunta me estremecí de puro miedo, entendí que no quería hacerle daño alguno pero no podía fiarme de mí mismo.

Cuando los otros volvieron le hable a Sam de lo que había pasado, lo pensó un poco pero no dijo mucho al respecto, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo pero no quise insistir porque sabía lo que me diría y yo no estaba preparado para escucharlo.

Los otros por su parte me revelaron que había estado siguiendo a Arthur todo el invierno, aquello me puso alerta, lo recordaba, muy en el fondo, pero no podía saber que tan cerca había estado de él.

Volví a la escuela en cuanto me sentí seguro de salir al exterior, lo demás recobraron su rutina también, el primer día estaba tan ansioso que lo primero que hice fue buscar a Arthur en su salón, quería verlo, quería comprobar que él estuviera bien y que no me temía.

Su actitud fue fría y cortante además de que su mirada huía de mi inquieta, era difícil saber por qué, decidí probar y cuando me incline más cerca de él lo descubrí, no me temía solo se trataba de reserva por su parte, quise creer que mi cercanía lo afectaba como a mí me afectaba la suya.

Esa tarde después de la escuela me sentí más tranquilo, volví a mi rutina de caminar por el bosque e ir desactivando las trampas que encontrara, no le había hablado a nadie de aquello y sabía que si se lo decía a Sam volveríamos a discutir por el tema de siempre.

Tampoco les había dicho nada sobre cómo me afectaba Arthur pero suponía que ya todos lo sabían, me molestaban constantemente con el tema, yo lo único que quería descubrir era si debía rendirme y renunciar a él o rendirme a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero la respuesta fue clara cuando llegué a la carretera esperando ver pasar el autobús que tomaba Arthur diariamente, jamás podría renunciar a él.

Aquella noche como si mis suplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas el autobús se detuvo y entonces lo vi bajar, él también se estaba resistiendo pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Y así poco a poco le entregué mis sentimientos entre el riesgo y el peligro que representaba para él, para mí mismo, para los otros, para nosotros.

Había momentos en que quería dejarlo pero era imposible el solo pensarlo, también hubo momentos en los que me plantee la posibilidad de un futuro a su lado, pero el frío se acercaba y me recordaba que un día no volvería más ¿Qué sucedería ese día? ¿Sería tan egoísta como para dejarlo esperando por siempre?

Cuando el otoño llegó y tuve que recluirme en casa como otras veces entendí que debía decírselo, sin importar los riesgos, pero los día pasaron e incluso cuando los otros comenzaron a irse no me sentí capaz de decirle, quizá por cobardía, o quizá por mi propia y absurda esperanza de que permanecería en la piel humana solo por él.

Ese otoño me fui antes de lo planeado, sentí el dolor a medianoche, me levanté como pude y respiré para tranquilizarme pero fue inútil, Sam fue el primero en darse cuenta, me cargó como pudo hasta el piso de abajo, me negaba a salir así que me llevo a la chimenea, el calor me dio esperanzas, pero no podía dejar de temblar.

—No puedo irme ahora, debo estar con Arthur… debo quedarme por él— Murmuré a Sam aunque las palabras eran para mí mismo.

—Lo sé, pero estará con nosotros, lo cuidaremos, lo protegeremos y le haremos compañía hasta que podamos hacerlo…— Escuchar aquello fue bueno pero no dejaba de ser doloroso.

—¿Por qué ahora? Se supone que no me iría hasta principios de invierno…—

—Experimentaste muchas emociones fuertes en muy poco tiempo… debe ser normal…— Sabía que Sam me lo decía así para tranquilizarme pero en sus ojos vi con claridad lo que pensaba, me estaba descontrolando y si comenzaba a reducir mi tiempo como humano tan pronto solo quería decir que también se estaban reduciendo los años que me quedaban. Yo asentí sin dejar de temblar.

—Esto es terrible, antes de que empeoré, deje algo para Arthur ¿Podrías dárselo? Lo deje en uno de los cajones del escritorio, es solo una carta…— Había tratado de escribirle una carta a Arthur contándole todo lo que pasaría cuando me fuera, explicándole a detalle que yo estaría en el bosque, siendo un lobo, que quizá lo visitaría de vez en cuando y que volvería con la primavera, pero después de varios intentos desistí de aquello.

Sabía que era cruel irme sin decirle nada, pero tenía la esperanza de que él estaría esperando por mí cuando volviera, sabía que esa esperanza me haría volver con más rapidez.

—No te preocupes yo me encargo… ¿Algo más que deba decirle? — Sam lo sabía, no podía ocultárselo, lo pensé por un momento, quizá iba a ser más fácil si se enteraba por la boca de Sam, pero quería ser yo él que se lo dijera. Negué con la cabeza y Sam asintió comprendiendo más de lo que yo mismo me comprendía.

—¿Dejaras que sea yo quién se lo diga? — Pregunté para estar seguro, Sam me revolvió el cabello y sonrió.

—Es hora de salir, será muy complicado sacarte sin que me muerdas…— Murmuró con un suspiro cansino, yo gemí derrotado, era cierto, los temblores aumentaban y ya era difícil disimularlo.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte… pero eso será cuando volvamos en primavera…— Murmuré poniéndome de pie para caminar hasta la puerta, Sam me ayudo a llegar, el bosque me llamaba pero por primera vez no quería irme, no cuando estaba dejando a lo más importante para mí atrás.

—Bien, te veré más tarde…— Sam me dejo recorrer solo lo que me faltaba, me aferre a la puerta e intente dar los últimos respiros con esperanza, no fue suficiente para quedarme.

El dolor empezó y yo tuve que salir al frío.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Los cazadores estaban cerca, podía olerlos, podía oírlos, se abrían paso en bosque de una manera muy ruidosa, el primer estallido me sonó lejano, pero las aves pasaron volando unos instantes más adelante, conocía el bosque mejor que ellos, sabía dónde esconderme, pero no sabía si podría llegar a tiempo.

Corría de inmediato, saltando ramas y esquivando los árboles que se atravesaran en mi camino, reconocí el aullido, Mathias estaba tratando de reunirnos a todos, sin un líder estábamos dispersos pero aquel llamado fue suficiente para avisarnos del peligro, los otro contestaron con rapidez, el instinto nos guiaría al mismo lugar a todos.

Peter fue al primero que encontré, lo alenté para que me siguiera, estaba tan asustado como yo, debíamos ponernos a salvo, los disparos estallaron, agudice mi oído para saber qué tan lejos estaban, guie a Peter más cerca de la casa, era mejor si la rodeábamos, sería más seguro.

Entre toda la carrera lo detecté, era imposible no notarlo, yo estaba muy acostumbrado a ese aroma, volví sobre mis pasos más rápido que antes, solo podía pensar que debía darme prisa y ponerlo a salvo, Peter siguió corriendo un poco antes de darse cuenta de que yo volvía, no le preste atención, mi prioridad parecía haber cambiado de pronto.

No me costó mucho encontrarlo, una vez que su aroma me tocó fue como si mi mente supiera exactamente a donde ir, al principio creí que estaba herido por la forma en la que jadeaba y la manera en que se encogía de dolor, pero más tarde lo vi tallarse la cara insistentemente, estaba llorando, lo comprendí de alguna forma pero igual me acerqué para comprobarlo.

Llegué a rozarlo, todo parecía tan irreal por un momento que me plantee la posibilidad de estar soñando, mi mente se conectó con aquel simple roce y me permitió recordarlo vagamente.

" _Arthur"_

Quise llamarlo para que me mirara pero solo logré soplar un aliento cálido sobre su rostro, él levantó la mirada al fin y sus ojos se llenaron de horror, y el grito que soltó me hirió de alguna forma, mi instinto me dijo que debía irme pero mi amor por él me dejo inmóvil, me negué a abandonarlo ahí, a merced de los cazadores.

Lo observé desde la distancia, pensando en cómo decirle que estaba en peligro si se quedaba ahí, lo vi respirar intentando tranquilizarse, su aroma delicado había quedado cubierto por el del miedo, pero con cada respiro el miedo se iba despajando, entendí que si me quedaba quieto no lo asustaría más.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los míos me cortó la respiración y la conciencia se aferró más a mí, me dolió cuando el miedo volvió a opacar su aroma, me recriminé el no habérselo dicho antes.

Su mano temblaba cuando la extendió, entendí que quería alcanzarme, todavía estaba aterrado, el olor del miedo inundaba todo el lugar pero mi cuerpo se movió solo hasta alcanzarlo, su toque fue increíble, la conexión que teníamos se hizo presente al fin y supe que él también lo sentía por la forma en la que se aferró a mí, por el suspiro lleno de alivio que dejo escapar.

Su voz sonó como una canción, no comprendí sus palabras pero quería seguir escuchándolo, el corazón se me acelero con más emoción que miedo.

El sonido de pisadas me tomó por sorpresa, mi mente se bloqueó por completo, lo único que sabía con una seguridad cegadora era que defendería a Arthur hasta la muerte, el aroma se me hizo vagamente familiar pero mis sentidos seguían aturdidos, Arthur se movió despacio más cerca del otro y en mi garganta sentí el gruñido subir.

Mathias volvió a llamarnos, Peter contesto desde algún lugar cercano a mí, recordé que debía ponerme en marcha, así que llame a Peter para que me encontrara, cuando volví a concentrarme en Arthur noté que se había ido ya, lo seguí lo mejor que pude para saber que se pondría a salvo, llegamos hasta la casa y recordé un segundo nombre en esa tarde, Sam, era Sam el que había estado con Arthur en el bosque.

Al verlo en la seguridad de la casa supe que no había más que hacer, debía poner a salvo a Peter antes de que los cazadores nos encontraran, Mathias se haría cargo de él, y yo podría volver para buscar a Arthur de nuevo más tarde.

A la mañana siguiente el instinto me guio a la casa, di algunas vueltas muy temprano en la mañana, estaba inquieto, quería verlo y saber que no me tenía miedo, que aún me esperaba en aquella casa.

Cuando lo vi salir mi mente se conectó de nuevo haciéndome más humano, dejándome recordar lo que Arthur significaba para mí, cuando lo vi agacharse y extender la mano hacía mí el corazón se me acelero de nuevo, sus caricias eran lo mejor para mí.

El tono de su voz hablándome de nuevo, las palabras nunca podría comprenderlas pero no importaba, yo quería escucharlo hablar.

Algo me distrajo por un momento y mi mente volvió a desconectarse, tenía que volver antes de que los cazadores empezaran su búsqueda, sin más lo deje atrás, sabía que volvería a verlo.

Volví no solo una, sin miles de veces, al igual que en el invierno pasado mis pasos me guiaban hasta él, incluso cuando Sam unió a la manada yo seguía alejándome cada mañana para buscarlo, a veces mi mente estaba muy clara y otras no tanto pero yo confiaba en que no le haría daño y por ello me acercaba a él sin ningún temor.

No había notado el momento en que la nieve había empezado a derretirse, fui consciente de ello cuando el dolor se instaló en todo mi cuerpo, pero no pensaba en volver a casa, pensaba en volver a Arthur, poderlo abrazar de nuevo, poder comprender sus palabras y decirle toda la verdad al fin.

Los temblores no me dejaron regresar a tiempo, pero estaba cerca, una vez que la transformación paso caminé como pude, sosteniéndome de cada árbol para no caer, pero era demasiado duro incluso mantenerme de pie, imagine que aquel aturdimiento se debía a que como un lobo olvidabas como manejar tu cuerpo humano y había que empezar a aprender se cero.

Arthur fue el que me encontró, me ayudo sirviéndome de apoyo, intente no lastimarlo con mi peso pero los temblores no me ayudaban mucho, además estaba completamente mareado y apenas podía ver hacía donde iba.

Una vez dentro de la casa no necesite de la vista para saber dónde estaba cada cosa, yo conocía esa casa, estaba acostumbrado a todo el espacio y muebles, me deje caer en el sofá, el fuego de la chimenea fue como un milagro, todo estaba cálido y olía a hogar.

Empecé a notar el aroma del miedo alrededor, Arthur estaba asustándose pero ¿Era de mí? ¿Había estado cerca cuando ocurrió la transformación? ¿Lo había visto todo?

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo y le tome la mano desesperado, no quería que se alejara de mí, Arthur se inclinó y me miró un poco, cuando tocó mi rostro el alivio me hizo estremecer.

Entendí al fin que él estaba asustado por mi estado no de mí, cuando se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazo supe que tampoco él quería volver a alejarse de mí.

En mi mente solo podía pensar que debía decírselo, ya no podría retrasarlo por más tiempo, quizá Arthur ya lo sabía, aquella ligera sonrisa en su rostro me dio más confianza para hacerlo, quizá él lo sabía y me aceptaba, quería decírselo todo, decirle que incluso cuando no recordaba ni mi propio nombre podía recordar el suyo.

Que aunque no tuviera noción del tiempo yo seguiría buscándolo porque era una parte de mí, él era como mi hogar.

Quería decirle que aunque llegara siempre el invierno él seguiría siendo el calor que me mantendría siendo un humano.

Y sobre todo quería decirle que yo lo amaría por todos los días que me quedaban por delante, días de primavera, de verano, de otoño y de invierno.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Ahora sí gente, preparen los pañuelos para despedir este fic (¿?)_

 _Se me ocurrió algo medio malvado para alargar un poco más esto pero después de pensarlo un poco no sé si voy a meterlo o no, está en veremos._

 _Pero no las engaño, a lo mucho haré dos capítulos más de esta historia y me iré a darle amor a otras historias, que tengo una lista muy larga por delante._

 _En fin, sin más por el momento me despido y me voy a actualizar mis pendientes mientras tengo tiempo, como a mediados de septiembre y en adelante se me va a cargar un poco el trabajo pero igual intentaré organizar tiempos y espacios para seguir actualizando porque ya me harte de actualizar cada medio año XDDDD_

 _Aprovecharé mi motivación y seguiré hasta donde pueda n.n_

 _¡Los amo! Hasta la próxima_


	10. NLL: Capítulo 8

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, LoboUsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Himaruya y espero que algún día me conceda un contrato para así no tener que secuestrar a sus personajes XD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Muerte de un personaje, cosas tristes y eso~_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Wow, como volví a releer esta historia (sí, ya no me acordaba de ella al 100%) parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a escribirla pero pues ustedes saben que no es así…_

 _Lo raro de esta historia es que aunque cambió bastante con cada capítulo su esencia es la misma de inicio a fin, de momento la amo demasiado, incluso con el final que le tengo pensado._

 _Me alegra que cambiara tanto y que se hiciera más larga de lo que tenía planeado, amo cada capítulo y cada palabra acá, amo a este Alfred y amo a este Arthur… amo su relación y la familia que forman con todos los demás…_

 _Por cierto, este capítulo estará dedicado a eso, a la familia, porque yo adoró leer sobre ello y por supuesto adoro escribir eso, ese tipo de amor sin barreras, ya sea en amor, amistad o familia, es de lo que más disfruto, recrear vínculos irrompibles, vínculos que van más allá de todo~ Porque creo que eso hace más humanos a los personajes~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~Noches de Luna Llena ~*~**_

Arthur lo miraba con amor, ese amor puro y digno de mencionar, habían pasado horas abrazados en el sofá, el entumecimiento de su cuerpo se había ido y solo le quedaba el calor de su amado pegado al suyo.

De pronto se le ocurrió que Sam se equivocaba, él gustosamente podría soportar otras cien primaveras más si el premio era volver con Arthur, pero el final vendría tarde o temprano y eso lo hizo replantearse de nuevo toda la vida.

—Te extrañé mucho…— Murmuró Arthur de pronto, Alfred sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Vine a verte, todo el tiempo— Lo recordaba por el aroma en su nariz y por la calidez que siempre estuvo en su corazón, aun cuando la nieve del invierno lo cubría todo.

—Lo sé… pero extrañé tu voz, tu risa, tu piel, tus besos y hasta tus bromas…—Alfred sintió la sinceridad de Arthur desbordarse, tenía miedo de perderlo y supo que no sería capaz de decirle, pero tampoco sería capaz de ocultárselo más tiempo.

—Volveré hasta que ya no pueda más…— Susurró Alfred como promesa, como deseo, quería volver cada vez, hasta que ambos fueran viejos. Quería volver y quedarse con Arthur siempre.

—Te extrañaré cada una de esas veces—

.

.

.

Volver a la normalidad no fue tan difícil como Arthur hubiese pensado, al llegar a la casa Alfred estaba ahí con sus sonrisas y sus bromas, con sus besos y coquetería.

Y así como desaparecieron uno a uno los miembros de esa peculiar familia, también fueron apareciendo de pronto, aunque claro, unos estaban tardando más que otros.

Arthur los ayudaba cuando volvían o a veces solo los veía al día siguiente, aunque todos lucían agotados y tardaban un poco en adaptarse de nuevo a la vida humana, cada regreso traía una felicidad única a la casa.

Al primer mes de primavera las cosas se vinieron a abajo, Alfred medio intuía que los miembros faltantes no volverían más, aunque no perdía la esperanza ya que Mathias había vuelto, lo que significaba que Sam tenía una esperanza, una esperanza que se marchitaba con cada día que pasara.

A veces le ganaba la nostalgia y se quedaba viendo por la ventana, con los ojos fundiéndose con el paisaje, para saber si Sam seguía ahí cerca o se había ido con la manada de lobos que permanecerían siendo lobos en las estaciones siguientes.

—Ellos están bien… no deben tardar en volver— Murmuró Arthur con dos tazas de chocolate, le ofreció una junto con esa sonrisa que le daba más vida a su esperanza.

Quería que Sam volviera, todavía no le había dicho lo que quería decirle, todavía tenía atoradas todas esas palabras.

No supo cómo enfrentarse a Arthur, no le había dicho que los años de cada uno de ellos estaban contados, que un día Arthur se quedaría ahí en la ventana al igual que él en ese momento, siempre esperando un milagro.

Aunque esa tarde el milagro ocurrió, Alfred volvió la vista a la ventana solo un segundo y lo vio, su corazón palpitó más rápido y al bajar las escaleras notó que Arthur le seguía de cerca.

—¡Mathias ayúdame, es Sam! — Gritó sin dejar de avanzar a la puerta de salida, Mathias salió de la cocina y lo alcanzo de unas cuantas zancadas.

Lukas por su parte corrió al closet por la manta que usaban en esas situaciones, Arthur dejó las tazas de chocolate en el comedor y corrió a la chimenea a avivar el fuego, aunque hacía calor mantenían la chimenea medio encendida para esos casos.

Cuando Arthur fue a la puerta de entrada se puso al tanto de la situación afuera, Mathias y Alfred estaban en la puerta observando al lobo.

—¿Por qué no se transforma? — Preguntó Alfred inquieto, más para sí mismo que para los otros, los minutos pasaron, el lobo parecía inquieto pero a la distancia en la que estaba no se observaba nada más.

Arthur nunca había visto como era la transformación, los otros de pronto habían aparecido ya humanos del bosque, pero se daba cuenta perfectamente que algo no andaba bien.

—Vamos a ver…— Sin esperar respuesta Alfred se encaminó al lobo sin ninguna pizca de miedo, al contrario, se notaba desesperado por llegar a él.

—Alto ahí, no nos dejara acercar más que esto— Mathias lo detuvo a unos tres metros del lobo, Alfred se resistió un poco pero al final obedeció, el lobo les gruñía con una profundidad peligrosa, pero también jadeaba de tanto en tanto.

—Algo no anda bien… no está cambiando— Murmuró Alfred caminado de un lado a otro manteniendo la misma distancia. —¡Sam! ¡Sam, tienes que cambiar! — Le gritó al lobo con desesperación, Mathias aspiró y meditó un poco la situación.

—Creo que… vino a despedirse— Murmuró después de un rato, Arthur advirtió la mirada vidriosa de Alfred y como este empezó a negar una y otra vez, Arthur no lo comprendía pero sintió su corazón partirse cuando las lágrimas de Alfred rodaron por sus mejillas.

—No, míralo, su respiración está mal… Tenemos que ayudarlo, no podrá cambiar por sí mismo, tiene que haber una forma…— Alfred se limpió la cara y empezó a buscar desesperado con la mirada a su alrededor.

—Ya sé… Arthur vuelve a la casa, sería muy malo que recibieras una mordida o rasguño… dile a Lukas que preparé el botiquín de emergencias y no te acerques mucho cuando entremos…— Arthur le dio a Alfred una mirada rápida y volvió a la casa a hacer lo que Mathias había ordenado.

Mathias se agachó y sacó una navaja de entre su bota derecha, Alfred sintió un nudo en el estómago y se preguntó si no habría otra manera, pero su mente estaba tan bloqueada que tuvo que aceptar la idea de Mathias como la única opción.

—Tendremos que ser rápidos antes de que escape…— Alfred respiró entrecortadamente, no quería eso, no se creía capaz de herir a Sam de ninguna manera.

—Bien, pero ten cuidado con esa cosa… solo queremos que cambie…— Mathias lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Alfred se puso en marcha, el lobo no intentaba escapar si Alfred le hablaba así que siguió llamándolo a cada paso que daban y cuando intentó huir fue muy tarde, ambos lo acorralaron y mientras Alfred lo sostenía, Mathias hizo un corte limpio en el costado del lobo, Alfred se llevó los arañazos y Mathias la mordida, pero ninguno de los dos lo soltó.

Alfred no sabía cuánto tiempo esperar, la sangre de pronto se le hizo demasiada y temió que Sam se desangrara antes de cambiar, Mathias también lo miraba con el rostro tenso, el lobo ya no luchaba como al inicio y justo cuando Alfred decidió hacer algo con la herida, el lobo se agitó con brusquedad.

—Suéltalo ahora, está cambiando— Alfred lo dejó caer con suavidad y se alejó al mismo tiempo que Mathias, ambos observaron el cambio, Sam estaba inconsciente cuando lo cargaron a casa, pero era humano de nuevo y eso fue lo único en lo que Alfred podía pensar.

Lukas se encargó de la herida de Sam, Alfred se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina de pronto exhausto, Arthur se le acercó en silencio y le examinó los brazos, fue cuando notó que tenía sangre por todos lados, era difícil saber si era suya o no, pero a juzgar por la cara de Arthur alguna herida debía tener.

—Estoy bien, no siento nada…— Murmuró mirando el rostro de Arthur, este frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto, perdiste tanta sangre que seguramente ya no tienes sensibilidad…— Arthur buscó por la cocina y sirviéndose de un cuenco con agua y papel de cocina le limpio los brazos a Alfred, el ardor comenzó solo cuando notó los cortes más profundos, Arthur pasaba el papel para limpiar pero la sangre volvía en cuestión de segundos.

—Necesitas sutura… no va a parar de salir a menos de que se cierre— Alfred estaba un poco mareado pero se las arregló para mirar a su alrededor y entonces vio a Peter que tenía a Mathias en una situación similar a la que Arthur lo tenía a él, solo que Mathias se quejaba más y estaba junto al lavabo de la cocina.

Alfred se inclinó a robarle un beso a Arthur y le dio una sonrisa llena de calidez.

—Sanamos con rapidez… con alcohol y una venda bastara…— Arthur estaba al borde de la histeria, había demasiada sangre por todos lados y a Alfred se le había ocurrido que era buen momento para besarlo de la nada.

Como que no se creía aquello de la venda pero él no sabía hacer sutura y sus opciones eran tan escasas que al final accedió, fue a la sala en donde la situación de Lukas era mucho peor que la de la cocina y tomó algunas vendas del botiquín, notó que había cantidades extras de vendas y ya no le pareció nada extraño.

También había bastante algodón, así que humedeció varios con alcohol y se los llevó con él, antes de ir de nuevo con Alfred le dejo algunos a Peter que luchaba contra las maldiciones de Mathias, Peter le agradeció y lo último que escuchó fue el siseó de Mathias cuando notó el alcohol en la herida.

Alfred solo soltó uno que otro quejido bajito y tensaba la mandíbula cada vez que el alcohol tocaba la herida, Arthur se alivió en cuanto la sangre dejo de fluir y después de vendar ambos brazos se sintió mejor aún.

Esa noche fue larga, pese a que Alfred le dijo que no era necesario que se quedara Arthur lo hizo de todos modos, sus padres no lo tomaron con sorpresa ya que no era la primera vez que Arthur los llamaba para avisarles que no volvería a casa esa noche, pero tampoco les mencionó la razón, si hubiese dicho que tres personas habían estado a punto de morir desangradas seguramente habrían mostrado la preocupación normal en cualquier padre.

Además ellos eran conscientes de que Arthur salía con alguien, sabían que se llamaba Alfred y que era un chico muy bueno, lo que no sabían era que se transformaba en lobo cada invierno y no es como si Arthur planeara decirles aquel detalle en un futuro próximo. Si ya bastante extraño había sido admitir ante ellos que tenía un novio, no se imaginaba diciéndoles algo como "Mamá, papá, lo que no saben de Alfred es que es mitad lobo, pero descuiden no va a morderme".

Y sobre las mordidas, viendo la situación ya no estaba tan seguro.

—¿Tienes miedo? — Alfred olfateo su cuello desde su espalda, ambos estaban ya en su habitación y Arthur lo había estado esperando para colocar las vendas de nuevo, Alfred ya no olía a sangre, volvía a tener ese aroma que lo enloquecía un poco, la magia de un ducha.

—No lo sé…— Respondió Arthur tratando de pensar de qué tenía miedo, pero eran tantas cosas juntas, tenía miedo de las heridas, de los cazadores, del invierno, y por supuesto de lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Por qué Sam no se había transformado por sí mismo esa tarde? ¿Por qué aun siendo mitad de primavera Elisa y Gilbert no volvían? ¿Siempre había heridas de por medio cada vez que volvían? ¡¿Por qué Sam no había vuelto por sí mismo?! Se vio a sí mismo en el futuro enfrentándose a un Alfred incapaz de volver por sí solo.

Miró a Alfred, esperando las respuestas a sus preguntas silenciosas, después de no recibirlas empezó a vendar sus brazos, habían pasado solo un par de horas pero las heridas lucían mucho mejor, un miedo menos a la lista interminable.

Al final decidió darle voz a esas preguntas que lo atormentaban pero Alfred lo adivinó y comenzó a besarlo para evitar que su voz saliera, las preguntas y sus miedos se perdieron entre los labios, lengua y aliento de Alfred.

Quería las respuestas pero… tenía miedo de hacer las preguntas.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Cuando Sam despertó lo primero que encontró fueron los ojos azules de Alfred, en su mente Alfred todavía era ese niño mudo que residía en la habitación solitaria junto a su maleta intacta.

—Siempre creí que no te adaptarías a ello… que un día tendría que obligarte a volver a la fuerza… que alguna noche me darían la noticia de que habías mordido a alguno de tus padres o tendría que enfrentarme a saber que los cazadores te habían atrapado por permanecer cerca de la ciudad…— Alfred escuchó cada palabra y aunque Sam había usado aquel tono irónico Alfred no sonrió, para él había sido igual en un tiempo, no saber si volvería o si se convertiría en un peligro para las personas que lo rodeaban.

—Pero mírate ahora… cuidando de mí, haciéndome regresar a la fuerza, torturándome con esa mirada de reproche en cuanto despierto…—Alfred sonrió de inmediato, apartó el cabello de Sam de su frente y se deleitó con lo humano que se veía.

—Bienvenido a la realidad, tú me salvaste así que no aceptare quejas, ni una sola— Sam también sonrió y Alfred notó por primera vez las arrugas que se le formaban al mayor en torno a los ojos grises, además de las líneas en las comisuras de los labios, se le antojo un perfecto desconocido y aun si lo fuera, su corazón le seguiría gritando la palabra "familia", su familia, eso era Sam.

—¿Dónde esta Arthur? — Preguntó Sam mirándolo con ese cariño que Alfred sentía por cada poro de piel, su verdadero padre nunca lo había mirado de esa forma, de hecho notó que ya ni siquiera recordaba la mirada de su padre, pero sabía que no lo había mirado así nunca, de hecho ya no recordaba si las arrugas también aparecían al sonreír.

Quizás si lo intentara iba a recordarlo, pero ya no quería hacerlo, hasta su último aliento al que quería recordar como su padre era a ese hombre desconocido que tenía enfrente, a ese hombre al que quería de una forma que iba más allá de la sangre o un apellido.

—Lo envié a casa, anoche se quedó aquí y aunque me costó convencerlo de que todo iba bien, dijo que iría por ropa limpia y volvería…— Sam dibujo una sonrisa de inmediato y asintió satisfecho, de pronto extendió las manos y Alfred se las tomó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Lo siento… ¿Cómo esta Mathias? — A Alfred le tomó uno segundos pensar a lo que Sam se refería pero en cuanto Sam tiró de las vendas de sus brazos fue que se dio cuenta.

—Está bien, solo te estabas defendiendo ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas? —

—No lo recuerdo bien… solo recuerdo el sabor en la boca y sus voces llamándome… Y por supuesto el dolor en la costilla, no espera, puede que ese lo esté sintiendo justo ahora—Alfred soltó algunas risas divertidas.

—Fue idea de Mathias— Comentó quitándose toda la culpa de encima.

—Y por eso fue él al que mordí…— Aseguró Sam contagiándose de la risa de Alfred. —¿Cómo se lo tomo Arthur? ¿Ya se lo dijiste verdad?— Alfred asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír como el tonto enamorado que era.

—Dijo que anhelaba tener una mascota desde hace tiempo… creo que se estaba vengando de todas las veces en las que lo llamé "Rizos de Oro" — La risa de Sam fue sincera pero algo adolorida, en algún punto de ella se quejó por el dolor cerca de la costilla.

—Voy a cambiarte las vendas, supongo que quieres darte un baño así que aprovecha…— Lukas se acercó a ellos con el botiquín en manos, Sam hizo una graciosa cara de sufrimiento y Alfred le dio consuelo palmeando su hombro.

—¿Dónde está Mathias? — Preguntó poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Alfred.

—Arriba, durmiendo…—Contestó Lukas secamente, mientras ambos ayudaban a cargar el peso de Sam escaleras arriba.

—Hay algo importante que debo decirles…— Alfred no supo si era el instinto o simplemente la familiaridad que tenía con Sam, pero intuyo de inmediato lo que quería decirles.

—Ya, primero date un ducha, recupera algo de fuerzas y entonces te escucharemos…— Interrumpió Lukas de forma cortante, Sam no discutió a ello, se dejó guiar a su habitación y después del baño se decidió que debía descansar, así que lo dejaron dormir un rato.

Alfred volvió a su ventana a mirar por ella con nostalgia, él no lo recordaba, pero lo sentía en su interior, fuera o no su instinto le gustaba tener esa conexión con los otros, le hacía sentir que nada había sido un error y que había descubierto a una familia de verdad, una que de estar con sus padres jamás habría conocido, pero no dejaba de doler la realidad, era el último año de Sam y tanto Gil como Eliza, no volverían esta vez.

.

.

.

Supo el momento exacto en el que Arthur entró a la casa, su aroma era inconfundible, ambos se instalaron en la sala y vieron películas viejas, los otros bajaron para la cena, todavía les costaba volver a la rutina "vivir de día, dormir de noche", los lobos eran criaturas nocturnas así que en ese momento se notaban todos más despiertos que en la tarde y ni que decir de la mañana.

Después de cenar Sam los miró a todos advirtiendo que iba a decir algo importante, todos se quedaron muy quietos esperando.

—El lobo de esa noche de los cazadores, sé quién fue…—Alfred se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, los demás bajaron la mirada, Arthur sintió miedo. —Gilbert…— Peter soltó un sollozo que llenó el silencio, Alfred creyó caer en un vacío total pero de pronto, la mano de Arthur estaba ahí para consolarlo, se aferró a ella con fuerza.

—¿Eliza esta…?—Mathias preguntó en un susurro, seguro que no quería usar la palabra que les rondó a todos en la cabeza, Eliza quería a Gil más que a nada y aunque fuera más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos todos sabían que no soportaría estar sin él.

—Se unió a una pequeña manada de paso unos días después… no la culpó, yo tampoco querría volver después de esto— Todos guardaron silencio y no quedó otra que aceptar lo que había pasado, eso era así y ellos ya lo sabían, ya lo habían enfrenado varias veces, tanto juntos como separados.

Lo habían enfrentado antes, con los cazadores, con los años, incluso con las heridas, nadie más los recordaba solo ellos, y aunque dolía demasiado también era cierto que no se podía hacer mucho al respecto.

—No es justo…— Arthur habló con la voz entrecortada, todos lo miraron, Alfred intentó darle aliento con una caricia suave, Arthur respiró y siguió. —Debe haber una manera de detenerlos… ¿Es necesario estar escondidos del mundo? Si ellos supieran todo sabrían que están cometiendo crímenes… asesinatos a sangre fría. No podemos solo resignarnos y esperar a que el próximo año pase con alguien más…— Alfred miró a Sam y se encontró con la mirada platinada mirándolo también.

—No todos son tú Arthur, la gente suele asustarse de lo diferente, prefiero que nos cacen siendo lobos a que lo hagan como humanos…— Arthur apretó el puño sobre la mesa, se sentía tan impotente, al igual que los otros, solo que ellos habían tenido que lidiar con eso y otros tantos secretos que los consumían poco a poco. Arthur tuvo que preguntarse cómo es que eran tan alegres y cálidos, quizás se debía a que conocían el dolor de primera mano. Era tan injusto y tenía tanto miedo de estar en esa mesa frente a todos y que Alfred fuera el siguiente, no iba a poder soportarlo. No podría vivir sin él.

Esa noche tuvo que volver a casa con una espantosa sensación en el pecho, dejar a Alfred atrás en ese estado y con las recientes noticias era inhumano de su parte, pero Alfred no había dejado que se quedará argumentando que sus padres se preocuparían por el tiempo que Arthur pasaba metido en su casa, Arthur más que creer en ello lo interpretó como un "quiero estar solo" solo por ello se encontraba de camino a tomar el autobús.

—Estoy muy seguro que a ellos no les importa si vuelvo o no, de hecho se quitarían un peso de encima si no volviera…— Murmuró Arthur molesto mientras caminaban a la carretera.

—No digas eso Arthur, son tus padres, estoy muy seguro que te aman y solo quieren darte tu espacio, pero debes darles la oportunidad de conocerte también…— Arthur se quedó sin argumentos ante ello, no es que se estuviese quejando pero quizás Alfred tenía un poco de razón, solía ser tan cerrado, incluso con ellos.

—¿Extrañas a tus padres? — Preguntó Arthur con suavidad, ya iban tomados de la mano así que no fue necesario hacerlo.

—No lo sé… a veces pienso que sí, pero la época en la que viví con ellos fue muy feliz, no hubo nada más que felicidad, en cambio aquí…— Alfred dio una mirada atrás, Arthur entendió que se refería a la casa más allá de los árboles. —He aprendido que una familia no debe ser solo felicidad, tú lo has visto, estamos en las buenas y en las malas, no nos queda otra opción, pero creo que eso es lo que hace a cada uno tan especial para mí… Los momentos felices los puedo olvidar con más facilidad, los malos momentos no, pero saber que estuvieron ahí me reconforta de alguna manera…— Arthur sonrió un poco y asintió comprendiéndolo mejor que nadie, la primera impresión que le habían dado era de una verdadera familia.

—¿Vas a hablarme algún día de lo que sucedió con Sam y el cambio? — Alfred lo miró claramente sorprendido y quizás incómodo.

—Lo haré, pero no hoy… ya ha habido demasiadas malas cosas para un solo día— Arthur sintió un nudo en el pecho al confirmar que se trataba de algo malo, de algo a lo que debía enfrentarse algún día con Alfred.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, había demasiada sangre derramada en sus sueños y se preguntaba constantemente sí de verdad el mundo los perseguiría al saber lo que ellos eran, se preguntaba si habría una forma de detener a los cazadores o de detener el invierno siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente.

.

.

.

—¿Has intentado detenerlo de alguna manera? — En su habitación le sonaba imposible, pero ahí junto a Alfred no parecía serlo, en esa casa del bosque el tiempo parecía estancarse y no pasar tan de prisa como en el resto del mundo.

—Mmm… no puedo detenerlo, pero intento retrasarlo lo más que puedo cada vez... — Casi siempre era Alfred el que se acostaba sobre sus piernas, pero estaba vez era Arthur el que usaba a Alfred de almohada, ambos estaban en la habitación de Alfred, donde el único sonido que los acompañaba era el canto de las aves y el crujir de las ramas de los árboles.

—¿Has pensado ir al médico? Ya sabes, has dicho que es como una enfermedad…— Ya había pasado más de una semana de la noticia de Gilbert y Eliza así que Arthur al fin se animó a hablar del tema con Alfred.

—Cuando recibí la mordida y las cosas se pusieron extrañas conmigo, recibí un montón de tratamientos, lo único que recuerdo que lo paro fue la anestesia, pero una vez que paso la cosa volvió más potente que antes…— Arthur suspiró decepcionado, se le habían agotado las ideas y de todas maneras sabía que era muy arriesgado hablar el tema con alguien más.

—¿Entonces se transmite cuando un lobo te muerde? — Arthur no se imaginaba a Alfred siendo atacado por los lobos, pero no era imposible, sus padres le habían advertido de no acercarse a esos animales en algún momento de su vida, aunque era claro que Arthur ya había olvidado esas enseñanzas.

—Sí, tiene que ser un lobo como nosotros, pero es muy raro que pase, de alguna manera tenemos la consciencia suficiente para saber que esa es la regla principal de la manada… no morder humanos, de hecho el no acercarnos al pueblo es también una regla, nos evita problemas y tentaciones— Arthur lo pensó, si así los cazadores los perseguían no se imaginaba si se veía a un lobo cerca de la gente, los perseguirían hasta acabar con todos.

Alfred decidió omitir el hecho de que a veces un lobo como ellos podían perder la conciencia y atacar a las personas, pero el hecho de morder significaba que la persona permaneciera con vida para "contagiarse" y cuando un lobo perdía su humanidad las personas no solían salir con vida de ello.

—He notado que la trasformación es difícil ¿Duele mucho? — Alfred comenzó a acariciarle el cabello despacio, Arthur sintió como si estuvieran hablando de trivialidades.

—Mejora con el tiempo— Respondió Alfred con ese tono de duda que usaba cada vez que no estaba seguro de algo.

—No suenas del todo seguro…—

—Bueno, es que literalmente tus huesos cambian… la primera vez es la más difícil, muchos no lo soportan, aunque va mejorando el dolor no se va del todo, es más sencillo cuando pasa, una vez que eres un lobo el dolor pasa con rapidez, pero volver es lo difícil, como has notado nos cuesta adaptarnos, incluso en algo tan simple como mantenernos de pie…— Arthur recordó cuando Alfred había vuelto, lo vio ahí, completamente pálido y temblando.

—Cuando volviste pensé que de verdad estabas herido…— Alfred lo acarició un poco más, Arthur se sintió un tanto culpable, él debería ser el que reconfortara a Alfred y no al revés.

—Como dije, sanamos más rápido que las personas normales así que basta con descansar un rato en el calor y estamos como nuevos…— Arthur pensó en la siguiente pregunta, pero no quería hacerla, no en esa tranquilidad que de pronto sentía por las caricias de Alfred.

¿Realmente importaba algo más que ese momento? Sabía que no iba a ser eterno y tenía el presentimiento de que sería más corto de lo que imaginaba, pero por ello quería disfrutar cada segundo de esa corta y dulce eternidad.

—Te amo…— Sus ojos se encontraron con los cazadores de Alfred y viajaron a la sonrisa llena de brillo que le dio solo por aquellas dos palabras, Alfred no respondió con palabras sino con besos, con caricias, con el tipo de amor que te eriza la piel y te queda como un cosquilleo no solo por fuera sino también por dentro. El tipo de amor que se puede sentir.

Desde ese momento Arthur se dio cuenta de que las primaveras de verdad estarían llenas de un calor abrazador y los inviernos traerían un frío igual de intenso. Sentiría las estaciones por dentro y por fuera a partir de todo eso, a partir de Alfred.

.

.

.

Alfred tocó la puerta y entró después de obtener el permiso para hacerlo, había dejado a Arthur en la parada y por lo que sabía Lukas, Mathias y Peter estaban haciendo compras en el pueblo, Peter se le había pegado a Lukas desde lo sucedido con Gil y Eliza así que no era raro que lo llevaran al pueblo a hacer las compras con ellos, sabía que no tardarían mucho en llegar por ello había aprovechado ese momento.

—Hay algo de lo quisiera hablar…— Sam le dio una sonrisa llena de calidez, la sonrisa con la que lo invitaba a decir todo, fuera bueno o malo, una sonrisa de confianza plena.

—¿Es una mala noticia? — Preguntó Sam invitándolo a sentarse, Alfred lo rechazó en silencio y camino hasta la ventana.

—No lo sé…— Alfred se agobió un poco, no sabía cómo iniciar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

—¿Cómo va todo con Arthur? — Como siempre Sam pareció adivinar que él no sabía cómo hablar adecuadamente así que usar un tema alterno era la solución para el silencio repentino.

—Muy bien… Arthur es el ser más maravilloso que he conocido, tiene una personalidad terrible que solo yo encuentro fascinante— Ese tema, Arthur, lo tranquilizaba al instante, así que sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Tienes razón, es una persona muy impresionante, no solo por cómo recibió todo este tema de los lobos sino porque creo que nos apoya a todos de una manera incondicional y desinteresada— Alfred estaba más que de acuerdo con esa observación.

—No te he dado las gracias por haberme dicho que estaba bien sentirme así con respecto a él…— Y entonces lo encontró, esa era la clave para iniciar lo que debía decir.

—Tampoco te di las gracias por cuidar de él este invierno— El silencio se extendió unos segundos y Alfred aspiró hondo, llenándose de valor y de todos esos sentimientos que quería transmitir.

—Sé que este es tu último año y yo… no quiero que te vaya—La voz le falló, pesé a que estaba viendo por la ventana se sintió incapaz de seguir ¿Cómo te despedías de un ser amado? De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, el agarre tan firme le dio la fuerza que se le había escapado, tenía que hacerlo porque ya no habría otra oportunidad, cuando el invierno llegará ya no habría otra primavera para ellos.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no es algo que podamos detener y por eso es que no quiero que te vayas sin que te lo haya dicho. Gracias Sam, por todo, por haber ido por mi aquella vez a casa de mis padres, por pararte siempre en el marco de la puerta a esperar a que quisiera hablar contigo, por darme un hogar y una familia…—

—Gracias por creer en mí cada vez que intentaba hacer algo nuevo o cada vez que dejaba de creer en mí mismo, gracias por volver cada una de las veces a nosotros, gracias por hacer a Arthur una parte de esta familia y por tantas pequeñas cosas que aunque parezcan triviales siempre recordaré…— Alfred vio a Sam sonreír a través del reflejo del cristal, se dijo que justo así lo iba a recordar, sonriendo y presionando su hombro, siendo siempre su apoyo, ese que necesitaba sin importar la situación.

—Estuve pensando… en las cosas que debería hacer para mostrarte cuanto te agradezco, solo se me ocurrió una, tenías razón, cuando te vayas no habrá nadie en quien nos podamos apoyar y aunque sé que jamás podré ser como tu intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, porque no soportaría perder esto que has construido todos estos años, porque ellos son mi familia también, la familia que tú me diste, todos lo son y quiero protegerlos…—

—Lo harás bien, Alfred… Eres muy fuerte y valiente, además eres noble y sincero, los demás te seguirán sin dudar de tu palabra y sé que gracias a esa confianza los vas a guiar de la mejor manera…— Alfred sintió la presión en ambos hombros, y cuando Sam retiró sus manos ese peso se quedó ahí marcado, no como algo pesado de llevar, sino una calidez de confianza plena, una confianza que se quedaría ahí con él siempre.

Sam lo abrazó y Alfred sintió que era un niño de nuevo, un chico que recién habían mordido en el bosque.

Todos los recuerdos buenos o malos se acallaron y ese abrazo lo fue todo, era todo lo que recordaría de aquel extraño de ojos grises que lo había salvado de alguna u otra manera.

—Te amo Sam, eres el padre que siempre he necesitado—

—Alfred…— Sam no dijo más, pero no sé necesitaba nada más, Alfred no había dicho esas palabras para recibir algo a cambio, lo había hecho porque si el frío llegaba y Sam se iba sin escucharlo, jamás iba a poder estar en paz consigo mismo.

Pero ya no había más que decir, la despedida era anticipada porque Alfred sabía que en cuanto el frío comenzara se pasaría los días pensando en cuándo sería el turno de Sam para partir, se preguntó sí Sam vería a Eliza y a sus demás compañeros perdidos con los años, se preguntó también si llegaría el día en que ambos se volverían a reunir, no como una familia sino como una manada.

Ese había sido su ideal en algún tiempo, pero eso había cambiado con la llegada de Arthur en su vida, ahora solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse ese invierno y todos los que le seguían a ese. Tal vez por eso había sentido esa necesidad de despedirse, albergando la esperanza de quedarse ahí por siempre.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noches de Luna Llena ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Esa tarde Alfred le había dicho que su cita era de "exploración", y claro, por exploración se había referido al sentido literal, ambos caminaban por el bosque, el musgo estaba más resbaladizo debido a las lluvias nocturnas así que Alfred lo sostenía con una firmeza increíble.

—Cuando dijiste que iríamos a explorar pensé que te referías a otra cosa…— Murmuró Arthur con el poco aliento que tenía disponible después de hora y media caminando, esquivando ramas y saltando rocas gigantes, su condición física no era exactamente la mejor para esa sesión de ejercicio bajo el sol de verano.

—Seguramente por "explorar" imaginaste algo pervertido… pero no, aunque también podemos hacer ese tipo de exploración si quieres, podemos no sé… encontrar una sombra bajo un árbol o una cueva solitaria, tú solo pídelo— Arthur soltó un gruñido y le dio un golpe a Alfred para que se callara de una vez, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse porque en efecto, quizás había pensado en algo así, pero todo había sido por culpa del tono sugerente que Alfred había usado para invitarlo a "explorar".

—No pensé en nada de eso…— Contestó Arthur sin saber qué otra cosa decir para defenderse.

—Solo bromeo, ya casi llegamos, luces cansado…— Arthur no lo negó, no se quejaba pero tampoco podía decir que estaba de maravilla cuando era claro que le empezaba a faltar el aliento y su cara estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo físico. Alfred en cambio parecía que estaban de paseo por el parque, imaginaba que era porque en su interior había un lobo salvaje que disfrutaría de esos largos paseos por el bosque.

—Cuando vivía con mis padres solía salir al bosque muchas veces… por supuesto que lo hacía sin su permiso, creo que por ello las consecuencias que vinieron más tarde... — Aunque Alfred usará aquel tono irónico Arthur sabía que lo lamentaba muy en el fondo.

—¿Sabes quién fue el que te mordió?— Arthur no se imaginaba que alguno de los chicos de la casa hubiesen atacado a alguien, eran las personas más amables que conocía y aunque Alfred le había asegurado que como lobos no era lo mismo, igualmente no se los imaginaba mordiendo a la primera, Sam por supuesto había mordido a Mathias, pero con una buena razón de por medio.

—Mmm… la verdad ya casi no lo recuerdo, es extraño porque antes recordaba cada noche los ojos del lobo pero ahora ya no lo veo en mi mente… según sé, se fue de la manada antes de que yo llegará, pero ese fue el último año que estuvo ahí, creo que peleo con Sam y quiso desquitarse de algún modo…— Arthur se lo imaginó, un lobo furioso, un chico en medio del bosque, mala combinación si a la mezcla le agregabas un día cualquiera de invierno.

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo más con respecto a eso de las transformaciones y mordidas cuando Alfred de pronto lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza, por lo inesperado del movimiento y la fuerza usada Arthur fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y terminó cayendo sobre Alfred, el cuerpo de Alfred actuó como un soporte y Arthur no se lastimo en absoluto, en cuanto comprobó que no hubiese lastimado a Alfred sintió que era hora de reclamar la acción tan brusca.

Antes de poder decir algo, recibió la sonrisa coqueta de Alfred y con mucho cuidado fue empujado para permanecer acostado a su lado, ambos muy juntos, fue entonces que Arthur lo notó, las copas de los árboles ahí eran amarillos, lilas y rosas debido a pequeñas flores que colmaban todas las ramas, Arthur sintió entrar en un sueño, era simplemente maravilloso.

El sol hacía brillar las flores de forma en que parecían pequeños diamantes suspendidos en el cielo azul celeste.

—¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó Alfred en su oído, con el tono dulce de un niño emocionado, Arthur entendió que haberlo tirado al pasto era parte el plan y se quedó ahí acostado analizando el nuevo y bello panorama que tenía sobre él.

—Es como un sueño…— Respondió Arthur sonriéndole y mirándolo un poco, Alfred le devolvió la mirada y notó que el brillo del lobo estaba ahí en los ojos emocionados y cristalinos, haciendo que los ojos de Alfred fueran como diamantes también, de vez en vez Arthur notaba esa mirada en Alfred, cuando estaba feliz de verdad y por supuesto, cuando se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

No pudo resistirlo, acarició el rostro de Alfred con lentitud y suavidad, Alfred cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza relajando todas sus facciones en el proceso, Arthur observó a su lobo café y dorado en él y decidió que amaba a ambos.

—Ahora me gustan más las caminatas por el bosque…— Murmuró Arthur sintiendo la humedad de la tierra impregnarse en su espalda dándole la frescura que había perdido su cuerpo con el esfuerzo físico, era una sensación extraordinaria, como si la naturaleza supiera lo que necesitaba y se lo brindara de forma sutil.

Se imaginaba a ambos caminando siempre a ese lugar hermoso, perdiéndose del mundo cada vez que pudiera hacerlo, entrado en un sueño que sería solo de ellos dos.

Alfred le tomó la mano y ambos permanecieron acostados con la mirada fija en ese panorama de ensueño.

—¿Arthur, te casarías conmigo?— Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió desde donde sus manos se unían, hasta pasar por cada fibra de su ser.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Alfred y él le devolvió la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa cautivadora y cargada de ternura.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— Preguntó atónito, en lo que llevaba de conocer a Alfred hasta ese momento jamás se habría imaginado que aquella pregunta fuera a salir de su boca. Al menos no tan pronto y no sin alguna broma de por medio.

La confusión y el pánico lo invadieron y por ello no había dicho el sí rotundo que sentía ya surgir desde lo más profundo de su corazón como la única respuesta posible a la pregunta que acaba de asimilar.

Una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios y Alfred pareció entenderlo porque en su boca también se formó una curva perfecta.

—Jamás había hablado tan en serio en mi vida… No ahora, pero si algún día ¿Lo harías?— Pese a la sensación de querer estar con Alfred toda la vida, Arthur jamás se había planteado aquella posibilidad, es decir, el que Alfred le propusiera algo tan grande como casarse, pero tener ahí la propuesta, frente a él, le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el estómago, eso explicaría el por qué su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más grade y su corazón saltaba tan descontrolado.

—Por supuesto que lo haría, Alfred— Él tampoco había hablado más en serio en su vida, aunque seguía confundido no había manera de que pudiera negarse.

—¿Aun cuando sabes mi secreto, y aun cuando el invierno llegue de un momento a otro? — Arthur miró arriba, al cielo claro y las flores brillantes, ahí era primavera todavía, mientras hubiese más primaveras no se iba a retractar.

—Sí, aun con ello no encontraría una sola razón para negarme— Declaró Arthur convencido, si una persona no conociera el invierno, entonces no apreciaría las flores, el calor y todas esas maravillas que traía la primavera consigo. A veces el invierno era necesario para ver la belleza con más claridad, para sentir el calor con más intensidad también.

—¿Lo prometes? — Alfred se acercó a besar su cuello y recorrer su oído con la punta de su nariz creándole ya los conocidos escalofríos de placer al sentir a Alfred tan cerca y tan suyo.

—Lo prometo— Arthur lo miró solo un segundo porque al segundo siguiente se encontraba cerrando ya los ojos para sumergirse entre los labios suaves de su "prometido", porque sí, Arthur disfrutaría de llamarlo así a partir de ese momento y hasta que llegase el día en que cumplieran esa promesa que se acababan de hacer.

En ese momento Arthur comprendió por completo lo bonita que era la palabra "Promesa", tan bonita como las flores que los observaban desde arriba, tan dulce como los labios del ser amado y tan cálida como un abrazo a mitad del bosque en una tarde verano.

Promesa también significaría primavera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Vengo a reafirmar las razones por las que me odian y me aman (¿?)_

 _Así que sí, láncenme flores y tomates libremente XDD_

 _Por otro lado ¿Alguien de acá ha escuchado "Marry Me" de Jason Derulo? ¿No? ¡Pues, qué esperan! ¡Vayan pero ya!_

 _Nah, mentira… no es que vaya a meter esa canción acá, solo que me acorde de ella cuando escribía esta última escena y por eso cabe mencionarla, es hermosa~_

 _Entre otras noticias, me iré con The Writer porque Gabriel me llama, y de ahí con Fantasma del Tren, se viene un extra de esa historia ¿Vale?_

 _Tal vez también trabajé con Eligos un rato, ya lo dejé mucho rato abandonado al pobre~_

 _Son libres de escribir cualquier reclamo, sugerencia y comentario~ ¡Las amo!_


End file.
